


Coeur du soleil

by messofgorgeouschaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, King Louis, Lord Harry, M/M, Versailles AU, just like canon they're vers in this too, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messofgorgeouschaos/pseuds/messofgorgeouschaos
Summary: After assuming the throne when the Cardinal dies, Louis becomes King of France in 1661. He thinks he has everything under control and is determined to prove himself the leader he knows France needs, but his plans are quickly thrown aside once he meets a curly haired English Ambassador.Harry's only job was to observe the King, and he ends up observing a little closer than expected. Featuring Captain Payne of the Royal Musketeers, Ambassador Malik from the Ottoman Empire, and Lord Horan from Ireland.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixflyinghigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflyinghigh/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! I loved all your prompts and it was so hard to choose between them, but I loved this one the most. I know you're a stickler for historical accuracy, so I tried my best to keep it like that. I took creative liberties if something wasn't historically accurate and needed it to fit the plot.
> 
> Disclaimer: There is no period homophobia. It is socially accepted for same sex couples to marry and live together. Also a note for new history readers, don't learn your history about Louis XIV through this. It's already historically inaccurate by having an openly gay French King in the 17th century. If you want historically accurate gays, I suggest watching Versailles(2015-Present) who actually have a canon gay couple on there who happens to be the real Louis XIV's brother, Phillipe. It's highly interesting and fun to watch. 
> 
> I want to give a shout out to my lovely beta. She was a gem throughout all of this and gave me great feedback on it :) Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @goldbootsandvans. Drop by and say hi anytime :) Anyways, enjoy!

**1661**

“And may God rest his soul,” the priest declared as he carefully shut his bible. He slowly bowed to the two mourners and quickly made his way towards the carriage that awaited him.

King Louis XIV stood next to his mother as they looked down at the grave. He was dressed in a black riding jacket that had golden thread woven into patterns on his sleeves. His hat had a black feather on it as well. Queen Johannah was dressed in black from head to toe, with the velvet black dress he had specially made in Paris for her. The black veil she wore over her face rustled in the wind as she turned to look at him.

“I still cannot believe he is gone,” she whispered gently as she met his eyes.

Louis carefully reached over and took her free hand in his. They stood in silence as a breeze blew over them, washing them in the fallen leaves from the nearby trees.

She kissed the single rose that she had in her left hand, and knelt to place it on the grave.

“If he were here right now, I think he would tell us to go do something productive,” Louis said with a small smile.

As he looked down, he saw his mother push her veil up to dab a handkerchief against her eyes. He took a step forward and held his hand out to help her up.

“You’re right. He would.” She answered as she took his hand. She began to wipe away the dead grass from her skirt as she stood up. “Let us walk back to the palace, my son.”

He offered his arm as his mother gently placed her hand there.

They walked in silence through the grassy fields. After hearing the soft crunch of the grass under their heeled steps, he heard her soft voice next to him. “Thank you for doing this, Louis.”

He smiled gently. There had already been a large funeral procession for the Cardinal in Paris, and he was mourned in Notre Dame. Thousands of people came, from peasants to noblemen, all to pay their respects to the dead ruler. It didn’t get past him that they were also there to eye him, the new King who had yet to be crowned. He felt more than enough eyes on him as he prayed near the casket that day. His mother had asked him for a private funeral for her so she could properly say goodbye, and asked Louis to attend with her.

“I will always be there for you, mother. Are you feeling any better today?”

The Queen sighed, “I haven’t been well for the past year, my love, but I will manage.”

Louis nodded, “Take as much time as you need to feel better. You deserve time to grieve, as well as my sisters.”

“The younger ones may not miss him as much, but I have seen the older girls cry immensely since. They are probably as affected as you are.”

He frowned. “I am not that affected. I miss him, as a son would miss his father, but I cannot dwell on that. I have a country to rule and have no time for grief at the moment.”

“You’ve been saying that since he passed,” she said as she shook her head. “And I have barely seen you shed a tear while the rest of us having been emptying buckets out of our eyes.”

He stayed silent as they continued to walk.

“I don’t mean it as a sign that you do not miss him, darling. He might not have been your father, but he raised you as his own. I just worry about you. You won’t let your sadness out,” she turned her head slightly to face him, “that is not well for the body.”

Louis smiled softly. “He did raise me as his own, and I will always thank him dearly for that. And it’s because of him that I know I’ll make a great king. I will prove myself to him, to you, to France. I won’t disappoint. I grieve in private, but for now my greatest tribute to him will be to see his legacy play out in me.”

The Queen let out a breath and returned his smile. “I have no doubt you will, my little sunshine. You will make him proud, for he is probably already planning to help you from above.”

They had finally reached the entrance. He held his hand out again as they walked up the steps together.

After he left his mother in her rooms, he decided to take a quiet stroll within the palace.

Versailles. A huge estate that his father, his real father, had used as a hunting lodge. It was far enough from the city of Paris, and it always served as a place for Louis to just _breathe_.

When he had turned 16, the Cardinal suggested that he begin to build a palace somewhere outside of Paris. If he made it grand enough, it would be acceptable to house the Court. That would make Louis’ power even grander throughout the country by centralizing his rule to a palace only a few had access to, that only a few had the privilege to enter. Over the next few months Louis went over various palaces that could be renovated to make his center. But in the back of his mind, he always knew Versailles would be the one.

From then on, he oversaw the drastic renovations he ordered for the palace. More apartments to be built, wings to be expanded, anything to make sure his place of power was to be the greatest. When it was finally finished seven years later, he moved his family to live there. The Cardinal had grown ill shortly after, and told Louis it would be an honor to die at Versailles, and he should enforce the rule for years to come. And a few short months later, his adoptive father would be the first to hold that honor. And after today, it became the Cardinal’s final resting place.

Now it will be a place from where Louis will rule. Where he will make his mark in France’s history. He remembered the riots in Paris, where they tried to kill his mother and the Cardinal for consolidating the power to themselves. He vowed he would never let his power slip away like that; to be within inches of losing his throne. France will know who is ruling her, and the people shall do as he says.

As he walked on, he found himself in front of a painting of his family. He stood in the center, dressed in the traditional garments of a king. He held the scepter in one hand as the jeweled crown sat on his head. To his right, his mother stood beside him with a protective hand on his shoulder. She was dressed in an olive gown adorned with red rubies on the neckline. It had been one of her favorite gifts from her private husband, and Louis still remembered how much she insisted on wearing it when they planned for the painting. To his left stood the Cardinal. He was dressed in the red robes he had worn since his days in Rome, but his facial expression was more than the humble presence a man of God was supposed to have. He had been a powerful man when he was alive, and this painting would serve as a reminder of that for years to come.

His siblings were also in the painting. After his birth father died, his mother began a relationship with the Cardinal and their love produced all his little sisters. It wasn’t until two years ago that he was finally given a little brother to dote over, but he enjoyed seeing all the girls grow up. The oldest was Charlotte, a blonde girl that liked to keep to herself most days but spent time with Louis whenever he was free. She stood slightly in front of their mother, in a rose-colored gown that she adored. Next to her was Felicite, a rather tall girl with a bubbly personality and the most stubborn personality he has ever met. Beside the Cardinal stood two identical twin girls, Daisy and Phoebe, one in a peach gown and the other in a lilac one. Their long brown hair hung lose around their shoulders. As Louis glanced further down he saw the final set of twins. The little toddlers, one with curly red hair and the other with straight blonde hair, sat at the bottom of the throne. The painter had somehow managed to keep Doris’ wide grin in the painting, with her little fist clutching a toy horse while Earnest was staring intently at the red ball in his hand.

Louis adored his family, and even though he knew they would all have to pass into the afterlife eventually, he was glad this painting existed. At least this part of his heart would always be preserved.

“Ah there you are!” he heard an Irishman say. He turned to see Lord Niall Horan walk towards him. “I have been looking everywhere for you. I cannot believe your own musketeers didn’t know where you were. Why didn’t you check in with Liam once you got back?”

“I’m truly forgot. After I dropped the Queen Mother off in her apartments, I decided to take a walk by myself through the corridors.”

Niall looked up at the what Louis had been staring at. “Ah, one of my favorite pieces in this place. You all are truly a beautiful family.”

“Thank you, Niall.” He said with a smile.

Lord Horan had come to his court when he was about fifteen years old. His parents had died young, and had left him with a large estate. After spending a few days with him, Louis offered him a place in court, and since Niall had grown bored of Ireland, he immediately accepted. The palace was definitely a livelier place since Niall came to live there, and Louis could not have been more grateful for his friendship.

“Liam is waiting for you in your room, Your Grace. He did seem rather panicked that none of his men could find you, so I suggest you find him before he sends an entire search party throughout the palace.”

Louis nodded, “I shall go find him then. I’ll see you tonight at supper.”

Niall bowed as the King turned to walk towards his rooms.

The clicking of his heels against the marble floor echoed in the halls as he rushed down them, only stopping to wait for his guards to open the doors to his chambers.

Captain Liam Payne stood in the center of the room, bowing to Louis.

Liam had worked in the stables when he was a child, but after saving Louis from a nasty injury after falling off a horse, they quickly became very good friends. Louis decided to make him a musketeer when he turned sixteen, and he rose through the ranks until he eventually became the Captain of the Musketeers.

“Do you have anything for me, Liam?”

The Captain shook his head. “No, Your Grace, I do not. I was just wondering why you did not check with me once you arrived back at the palace.”

“It slipped my mind. I do apologize for that. Did you need me for something?”

Liam smiled, “I always do, Your Majesty. The new uniforms of my men are being chosen today, and I know you mentioned wanting to have a say in them.”

“Ah yes. I want you all to look your best while guarding the palace,” he nodded towards the door, “let us go then.”

***

_“You will be King, son,” he whispered. “You will make France flourish. I left you everything you need.”_

_The warm hand suddenly vanished from his cheek as the grey mist surrounded him._

_A scream came in one direction, another from the opposite. There was a baby wailing in the distance. He felt a cool air brush against his ear, but his head began to hurt as more screams were added, and more wailing flooded his mind._

Suddenly his eyes flew open. His chest was heaving as he started to look around. The curtains were not drawn, keeping the large room in complete darkness.

He passed a hand over his soft blanket. He sank back down into the feathered pillows and tried to fall back asleep, clenching his eyes shut tightly. As much as he liked to tell himself otherwise, the small funeral from today was still fresh in his mind.

He had been having too many nightmares in the recent months, and he could never deduce what they meant. Sometimes there would be happy ones, where he would be walking through the palace, barefoot in his sleeping gown, dancing to the music of the violins in the distance. But since his father’s death, his dreams would leave his heart racing and wake him in a cold sweat. He tried to slow his breathing as he dug his cheek back into the pillow, hoping he could calm himself down enough. He felt himself drifting back into the sleeping bliss when a heavy knocking came at the door.

“Your Majesty?” came a voice as the doors opened. Captain Payne walked over with a candle as he stood by the foot of the King’s bed.

Louis did not make an effort to face him. “Liam, it feels like the middle of the night,” he mumbled against his pillow. “If you come into my room at this hour, someone better be dying.”

Liam cleared his throat. “There actually is someone dying, Your Grace.”

“Who?” he asked as he turned and began to sit up. “It’s not my family, is it?”

Liam’s eyes widened. “No, Your Grace, please do not worry about them. If it was one of your own I would have rushed in here immediately and woken you.”

Louis’ shoulders relaxed. “Then tell me, Captain, who is dying at this hour that you need for me to be awake?”

“Lord Cowell. He has been coughing up blood for the past few days, and the doctor has said he has a few hours to live at most. But I have a feeling you will not be mourning his loss too much.”

“That pig? What does he have the plague?”

Liam shook his head. “No, your majesty, he has syphilis. According to my sources, the whore houses have finally claimed him.”

“Good. Get him out of the castle as quick as possible. He will not be dying in my palace.”

Liam nodded. “You won’t allow him a Versailles death, officially?”

“No. My court knows that it is an honor to die here, and no such honor will be given to him. Get him out.”

The Captain turned towards the guards and nodded. His guards bowed and left the room.

“I cannot say I am surprised, Your Grace. He was such an evil presence,” Liam said as he turned back to face him.

“I only kept him here so I could keep an eye on him,” he yawned, “I knew he was part of the uprisings that made my mother fear for her life all those years ago, and I still suspect he has a part in the murder plots your spies have been uncovering. At least now he will be truly gone, and I won’t have to see his maggot filled face in my palace any longer.”

“I am pleased, Your Grace,” he said with a bow. “I am sorry to wake you but we needed your confirmation in order to get him out. You are free to sleep now.”

Louis nodded as he laid back down on his pillow, his eyes realizing it was time to rest.

***

“So it seems that France has a new king now,” King James began.

Lord Harry Styles looked around the table to see if any of the advisors would answer. The King had called in his council on short notice, which had all the lords puzzled over what he could need. There had been whispers the King was planning an attack on France now that a new King was about to rule, but no one new for certain what England’s intentions were.

Lord Ashwood, a shout man with ginger hair, spoke first. “Yes she does. His name is Louis, soon to be Louis XIV, and he has newly ascended the throne.”

The King nodded. “And what do you advise we do about that, gentlemen? What other information do we have on this… boy?”

“He has yet to be crowned,” Lord Bradford replied, “I heard his coronation will take place within a fortnight. I think we must send someone to attend.”

The King paused in thought for a moment. “Very well. We shall send someone. What else do we know of him?”

Lord Cromwell flipped through the papers that were placed on the desks. He pulled out a page and read from it, “It says here that his father died when he was about five years old. His mother has served as Queen Regent since then, sharing her power with an Italian Cardinal, but her hunger for power at her son’s expense seemed to have left many of the French nobility furious with her.”

Lord Styles frowned. “Hunger for power? She had to protect her son’s right to the throne until he came of age. Would you not do the same if it was your own son?”

The table was silent.

“You always have the silliest theories,” Lord Ashwood scoffed. “A woman changing the laws of a country when her boy could not even rule is only seeking power. She is not even French by birth, and neither is the man who advises her. She was clearly seeking supremacy for herself.”

Lord Styles shook his head and tried not to scoff at the older gentlemen. “And now, as planned, the boy has grown into a man and is prepared to assume the throne. I do not see how this shows she has done anything but make sure the rightful heir was put on the throne.”

The other men began to murmur amongst themselves before answering.

“Lord Styles is right and you all just don’t want to admit it,” Lord Bradford grunted as he turned to face the King. “What more do you want to discuss, Your Majesty?”

King James continued to look down at the papers in front of him. “Well I now know his background, but what are the rumors about him? What is he like?”

“Rumors have it that he is a very spoiled boy. We can only hope that he ruins France enough so we can have it for the taking,” Lord Ashwood said.

Lord Grimshaw piped in, “I’ve heard that he holds nightly orgies in the palace. Naked members of the court just sinning in the open like that.”

Lord Styles frowned, “How on earth would you know that?”

Grimshaw shrugged. “There’s a nobleman I know from France, and he tells me what the people are saying, such as how that young king is going to bring the country into chaos. There’s rumors all about how despicable he can be. Most of the nobles have been trying to get rid of him for the last decade, but his mother and that Cardinal made sure he will ascend the throne in time.”

It was Lord Bradford’s turn to frown. “Why would the nobles be trying to overthrow him?”

“Because he is unfit to rule. They need a true Frenchman on the throne, not someone who was raised by a German mother and an Italian Cardinal. Where do his loyalties lie? Not with France. No wonder he has French enemies.”

“Should that not be something we should be funding?” Lord Ashwood asked, reaching across the table to hand another paper to the King.

Harry threw a deeper frown towards him. “Is that really the conversation you want to be having? Overthrow the French monarch when we are about to send an envoy there. Do you want our people to be killed?”

Lord Grimshaw shrugged. “We must find every weakness if we want to make France ours.”

King James finally spoke. “Well I would like to know what type of King we are up against. If he is easy to take down, we will support the rebels and over throw him.”

“And if he isn’t?” Harry insisted.

The King let out a deep sigh. “Then we shall become her ally.”

The lords began to murmur amongst themselves again. The King cleared his throat.

“Harry, you know I must send an ambassador over to see what this king is like. An ambassador I can trust, and that I know will bring me the most honest results. I want to instruct you with this.”

Harry’s eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. “Me? Your Majesty, with all due respect, I do not think I am qualified for that,” he quickly replied.

“Of course you are, boy! Do you not know how to observe people? Ever since you were a boy you were rarely noticed in a room because of how quiet you were. You shall take Lord Bradford too, as I trust both of you to represent England to her very best.”

The King stood up suddenly while the rest pushed their chairs back hastily to join.

“You are to leave next week. I want you both to immerse yourself in that castle. Learn everything that you can about him and the country. Learn who his friends are, what he does for fun, or any sort of thing. I trust you to decide what information is important enough for me to know.  And I know you will not, but please don’t disappoint me.”

They all continued to stand as they watched the King leave.

Lord Grimshaw looked at Lord Styles and Lord Bradford.

“You both always were his favorites,” he sneered. “You barely do anything and now you get to go to Versailles of all places. What a waste.”

“I think we should go and prepare Harry,” Lord Bradford said as he quickly bowed to the gentlemen and led Harry out.

“We’ll do fine, alright? Don’t listen to him.” He said once they got out of earshot.

“I’ll try not to,” Harry huffed. “I actually have to go meet Lord Sheeran and Lady Jauregui right now, would you like to come along?”

Lord Bradford smiled. “As much as I would love to I need to go into town before I forget something. Send my love to Ed and Lauren, will you?”

Harry smiled as he watched him go. He had met Lord Arthur Bradford when he was about twelve. Arthur was much older than him, nearly twenty at the time, but he took his under his wing after Harry arrived at court. The older brother he never had could not have arrived in his life at a greater time.

Harry continued to walk through the great halls until he arrived at their sitting room.

“Hello, Harry!” Lauren greeted as he entered the room.

“Good morning, darling.” He answered as he sat down across the table from her. Lady Lauren Jauregui was a dear friend of his, and after knowing her since infancy, he considered her his little sister. Ed was another friend he had known since childhood as well. They enjoyed their little group, and he considered the two to be his siblings. If Arthur was the brother he never had, Lauren was the sister.

 It seemed he had interrupted her reading session, judging from the book that was opened upside down on the table. “Re-reading _Romeo and Juliet_ I see,” he noted as he saw the title. She was dressed in a crisp green gown, with her long black hair pleated in the middle.

She shrugged. “How could I not? It’s such a beautifully tragic story. Imagine being kept apart from someone you love, all because of politics? It’s absurd.”

“Hopefully, and most likely,  neither of us will ever have to experience that,” he said as he looked towards the door. “Where’s Ed?”

“He went to get something from his room, another book or parchment paper. All these years and I still can never decipher what that man is saying when he mumbles.”

Harry laughed. “Perhaps he thought of a new lyric for his limerick.”

Lauren’s eyes lit up. “Oh that would be exciting! He has been rather unhappy that he hasn’t come up with anything in a month,” she added with a sad nod, “But on to brighter things, do you bring me any juicy gossip from those lords?”

He couldn’t help but laugh again. “We have known each other since we were about five, Lauren. You know I’m terrible at keeping secrets.”

“Yes but I still want to ask!”

“Well there is some rather important news.” He cleared his throat. “I’m going to France.”

She gasped. “To France? To Versailles? To meet the King?”

He nodded. “I am going as the ambassador there and will meet the king. I shall be attending his coronation and staying for a few months to observe him. Lord Bradford is coming with me as are a few other members of court. But I am the official ambassador.”

“Oh how lucky you are!” she squealed. “I have heard that France is so lively and wonderful. The clothing the women wear are always the latest in fashion, and the gowns are to die for. Versailles is a real gem, and I’ve heard rumors that it even rivals Mount Olympus.”

Harry chuckled. “Well I shall be the judge of that. I shall bring you a dress from there as a gift when I return.”

She jumped out of her chair and ran to hug him while he was still sitting. “Oh thank you, Harry! If you find one in a dark red color if you can. Lu-“ she paused as a faint blush came over her cheeks. “I mean- I’ve been told it compliments my eyes wonderfully. I shall really love it,” she said as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

Harry frowned but before he could say anything they heard the door open. Lord Sheeran strode in with a smile.

“Are we having another hug fest and you decided to not invite me?”

Lauren giggled. “No silly! Harry is going to France and promised to buy me a French gown while he’s there!” She said as she gestured for him to join.

“You’re going to France?” Ed exclaimed as he rushed over to hug him too. “I want at least three boxes of chocolates,” he mumbled against his hair.

“Is that all you two see me as? Someone to bring you gifts while I am away to do business?” he asked pretending to be annoyed.

They both laughed as they let him go and went around the table to sit at their spots.

“You know we love you, Harry.” Ed said with a chuckle. “But tell me, when are you leaving?”

“Next week. We are to ride out to the coast and sail until we reach Calais. From there we shall travel by land until we reach Versailles.”

“Please write to us if you can,” Lauren said eagerly, “I want to hear about everything!”

Ed nodded along, “And don’t leave anything out! We will never have the chance to visit Versailles so we shall live the experience through your letters.”

A servant came in and left a tray of tea ready to be served. They all thanked the servant as she left.

“I love how much confidence you both have on my writing. I shall write when I can, but I make no promises to be constant.”

“Just enjoy yourself, Harry” Lauren said as she poured out a cup for herself, “all you have to do is observe the new King. How hard could that be?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance shown here is sort of historically accurate. Emphasis on the sort of.

Louis woke up to the warm sun shining through the glass windows, but a cool air successfully frosting the room. He shivered as he got up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room.

“You may call for my physician now.” He said to the guard that was standing by the door.

The guard nodded and exited the room.

A few minutes later a woman came through the door.

She curtsied. “Good morning, Your Majesty. Did you sleep well?”

Doctor Amelia was one of the smartest women he knew in Paris, and quite possibly France. She was about his age, and had grown up observing her physician father. There were still many people opposed to having women be doctors, but she had no care for those who tried to berate her for it. After helping Queen Johannah through her final pregnancy that turned out to be difficult and none of the male doctors being able to figure out what went wrong, Louis decided to have her as his personal physician. If she could save his mother’s life, she was good enough for him.

He smiled and bowed. “Good morning to you as well, Doctor. I slept fine, but my throat has been bothering me for a few days now. Is there anything you could give me for that?”

She started to rummage through her case. She pulled out a bottle and took a spoon from the silver tray. Louis watched as she poured the slow running liquid on to the spoon and held it to his mouth.

“This is one of my own medicines. Honey, ginger, and lemon tea. This should soothe your throat for the day.”

He opened his mouth to allow the spoon in and swallowed the heavy liquid.

He began to rub his throat after a few moments. “Oh that feels so much better, Doctor. Thank you for your help.”

She grinned as she curtsied. “Always a pleasure to serve you, Your Majesty. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“That will be all for today. Go enjoy the rest of the day,” he replied.

“As you wish, Your Grace. Have a wonderful day!” She collected her things and walked out of the room.

As she left, Lord Horan came through the door. “Ah, you are finally up! Your private council wishes to speak with you.”

Louis frowned as he plopped back onto the bed. “My private council only comes to order when I call for it, and my private council only includes you and Captain Payne.”

“Exactly,” Niall said with a grin. “And once he gets here the council will be in order.”

Just as he was about to reply the door opened to reveal the Captain walking through, already out of breath.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Your Grace. But Niall sent an urgent message saying your private council was meeting and I was in the other wing of the palace. I came as soon as I could.”

“You can actually blame Lord Horan for that because I never called for my council,” he replied as he glared at the smiling Irishman sitting on the recliner, “and seeing as though he went through all this trouble it’s only fair to ask: what the hell do you want, Niall?”

“I am happy to reply, Your Grace,” he stood up as the Captain sat down on a nearby chair. “My sources-“

“You mean Bressie.” Liam deadpanned as he sank down on a bench.

“ _My sources_ , excuse me, tell me that King James of England is sending an envoy here to attend your coronation and formally express their congratulations. They will also be staying for a few months.”

Louis let out a huff. “And who approved of that?”

“Apparently, your public council did. They were going to spring it on you later today in front of the court, so you would have been caught off guard. I am just here to warn you of the news.”

Louis groaned as he threw himself back onto the bed, “How dare they do this without consulting me?” he groaned again as he punched a pillow that was near him.  

He knew most of his council hated him, mostly because of his age and unwillingness to bow to their terms, but he still expected them to treat him with respect.

“Am I not their King?” he nearly shouted.

“Yes you are,” Liam replied carefully, “but while you are not crowned they still have official diplomatic power since the Cardinals death.”

Louis stayed silent at his father’s mention. The council never dared to overstep the Cardinal, and now they thought they could walk all over himself.

“The King should come himself if he is that interested in my throne,” he said as he got up from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe.

Liam sighed. “You know the King of England is not going to personally come visit a newly crowned King.”

“Well I think I am worthy enough for that,” he paused, “how many of them are coming?”

“It will be around a party of thirty I presume.”

“As long as you give me more security, I shall place them near my own rooms. They will be blessed to be housed so close to the king,” he looked up, “what is the ambassador’s name?”

Liam turned to Niall.

“What?” he said as he wrinkled his nose.

The Captain sighed. “You said your ‘sources’ knew everything.”

“Who says I’m going to divulge information now that you insulted the messenger?”

“Niall!” Louis snapped.

The Irishman groaned.  “A Lord Styles. He is the Earl of Leicester, and an apparent close friend of the King. That’s all I’ve been able to uncover so far.”

“Interesting,” he said as he pulled out the vest he was looking for. It had golden flowers adorning the red velvet of the fabric and it was one of his favorites.

“Since you called this fake meeting I’m going to send you to personally welcome the English on my behalf,” he walked up the full-length mirror and placed the vest over his chest, “seeing as though I shall be very occupied during the next few days.”

“Dressing for the ball? It could not possibly take you a week to get ready for it.” Niall asked.

Louis turned to face him and blinked a few times, feigning ignorance.

“Of course it will. You should always look your best for a masquerade and I, as the King, have to look my very best,” he turned back towards the mirror and continued to study himself. “Now both of you go. My tailor is coming soon to dress me in some new breeches I had made. I don’t need you two ogling me in the nude.”

“I already have a gorgeous man in my bed every night! Why does he think I’ll be ogling him of all people?” Niall grumbled as Liam ushered them out of the room.

***

“Lord Styles, we have arrived.”

Harry winced as the carriage continued to rock in their speed, but he sat up and pulled back the curtain to look out. He tried very hard not to gasp.

Before him stood the majestic Versailles palace. There was an elegance to it he had never thought a palace could have, and yet it radiated beauty even from afar.

The voyage had been rather cold, since they are visiting in the dead of winter. The palace grounds were blanketed with a white sheet of snow for as far as the eye could see. As they trotted closer he could see the crisp icicles adorning the heavy iron gates. It was a marvel seeing the revered palace so close.

He had heard it was the dead kings hunting lodge some time ago, but Louis had decided to expand it and make it the center of his court. This was certainly the grand palace the entire continent was talking about.

The carriage finally stopped once they reached the front entrance. Harry took a step out and was already amazed by the ground. Black and white tiles were spread out across the yard, with a light dusting of the fresh snow that was falling. It looked as if the regality could be one with nature.

“I must say,” Lord Bradford awed as he stepped off the carriage, “I have probably never seen a finer palace.”

“Don’t let our own king hear you,” Harry murmured as he tried to hide a smile.

As the rest of the Englishmen approached the doors, they saw a figure standing there with a few servants behind him.

“Hello! I am Lord Horan, one of the close friends of the King. He sends his sincerest welcomes to Versailles and hopes you will enjoy your visit. Please follow me,” he said cheerily as he turned to walk.

Lord Styles walked with Lord Bradford slightly behind him, and the rest of the court followed. He listened as Niall’s heeled shoes echoed across the vast hallway, and eyed the row of girls in uniform standing at the end.

“These servants will show you to your apartments,” Niall explained as he nodded to the cheery maids. “You will be staying near the Kings own rooms, as a symbol of how important your visit is to him. You will find it fully furnished, with all the utilities at your disposal.”

Niall stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “I am also to inform you about this evening. Tonight they will be holding a masquerade ball and you are all invited. I know you have only just arrived, but take the afternoon to rest so you may attend in high spirits in the evening.  Please arrive with your masks on, and prepare to enjoy the splendor that is Versailles.” He bowed and left through the doors at the side of the stairs.

Harry couldn’t help but look up as he took each step up. The ceiling was a high dome, with paintings lining the sides. The twisted columns reached the high ceiling with ease, and its exterior was gilded in a shimmering gold.

There was nothing he could think of that could even rival this artwork, and yet this was the home of a King.

They made their way to the rooms, and the servants left their trunks near the foot of the bed.

“It appears I am in the room across from yours,” Lord Bradford remarked as he glanced down the hall. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to knock.”

Harry smiled as he saw his friend leave. He opened his trunk and began to shift through his clothing.

As he tried to find something decent to wear for tonight, a knock came at the door. He didn’t expect Arthur to come back already, but it was not a man that stood at his door when he opened it.

A finely dressed lady stood there instead, her bright eyes looking up at him. She was dressed in a blue satin gown and her blonde hair was styled up around her head, with shiny ringlets falling on her left shoulder.

“Hello, my lord” she said as he curtsied.  “I am Lady Perrie Edwards. When I heard the English had arrived, I knew I had to pay a visit immediately. I hope I am not intruding on anything.

He bowed to her. “Lord Styles, my lady. And you are not intruding at all! Please come in,” he said as he stepped aside to let her through. “But, if I may ask, your accent seems oddly familiar. Are you English?”

She laughed. “Yes I am! You have a good ear for your fellow countrymen,” she thought for a moment. “I have been living at Versailles for about four years now. Funny how I still haven’t lost it.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Four? What ever made you stay away from England for so long?”

“Well if you must know,” she said as she flopped down on the nearby bench, “I came to the court as a lady in waiting to King James’ daughter when she visited here. I… met someone. And I decided to marry her and live the rest of my days here.”

“Her? You have a wife?”

She blushed as she looked down at her hand, and Harry saw the glimmer of wedding ring. “Yes. We’ve been married for about two years now.”

He smiled softly. “That sounds so lovely. How did you meet her?”

“Well she was the daughter of a business man from the northern part of the Ottoman Empire in Africa. I met her during the welcome party, after I nearly tripped in front of her and she caught me before I hit the ground,” she laughed at the memory. “and we’ve been close ever since.”

“I am very pleased to hear it. But do you ever miss England?”

“I have to say I don’t, my lord. My father wanted to marry me off as soon as he could, since he preferred to care for my half-brothers instead. My step mother was very cruel to me when she married my father, but I managed to stay at my aunt’s estate most of the time. When I came of age, I made my way to King James’ court and became a lady in waiting to his daughter. After a few years we visited here, and I have yet to leave.”

“What a pleasant story, my lady. I am very pleased you were able to find happiness.”

“Thank you,” she replied as she stood up. “Well I am off to go tutor some of the children. I only came by to welcome you and to make sure you were coming to the masquerade tonight. If there is one thing the King is good at, it is throwing a masquerade ball. You must not miss it!”

Harry followed her towards the door and nodded as he opened it, “I shall be there.”

Lady Edwards grinned, “Excellent! I shall see you there. Have a wonderful afternoon, Lord Styles!”

She waved as she disappeared into the hallway.

Harry let out a deep sigh as he closed the door. As interesting as it was seeing the breathtaking castle and the friendly people, his body was finally feeling the exhaustion of the traveling. He decided he should take a nap before the dance, and began fluff the pillows. They felt very soft against his face, and he drifted into sleep before he could think of something else.

***

Louis had combed through his hair as he tied it back, eyeing every part of his face in the mirror as he did so. His picked up his mask from the counter. It was a part of a set of masks he had made in Italy, by one of the Cardinals favorite artisans. He liked to switch between the masks every other ball, so no one could recognize him simply because of the color of the mask. This night’s chosen one had a green velvet exterior, with gold trim lining the edges. The sun emblem was embroidered in the center with gold thread, and the gloss from the finish made it shimmer in the candlelight. He placed it over his face as he tried to keep eye contact with his reflection. After some adjusting, he managed to place it snugly on his nose. His costume was now complete, and he rose from his dressing table.

He walked over to the doors and opened it. Liam sat on one of the sofas as he sharpened his sword.

“How do I look?” he asked as he gave a dramatic twirl, his cape flapping behind him.

Niall giggled as Liam looked exasperated. “You are over an hour late to your own ball, Louis.”

The King shrugged. “The ball officially starts when I am there, so everyone waiting is just simply early. Besides, no one is going to know when I enter.”

“You don’t want a grand entrance?” Liam asked.

Louis shook his head as he fixed his sleeve. “No. It defeats the purpose of a masquerade. How am I to mingle with my subjects if they already know who I am?”

Niall turned to the Captain. “Let him be, Liam. Can we please just hurry back? I had to leave Bressie to go look for you.”

Niall put on his mask and followed Louis through the corridor.

When they finally arrived, Louis smiled as he looked around the room. The hall was basked in golden and red embellishments, just as he requested. The Chandelier was lit and created a warm glow throughout the room, and the musicians were playing a lively tune that had the courtiers laughing happily as they danced.

“If you need me, I’ll be by Bressie.” Niall whispered as he adjusted his mask.

Louis nodded. “I’ll go and find you if needed. Enjoy yourself, Niall.”

A waltz had begun. Louis danced his way through the crowd and smiled as he saw his court barely recognized their monarch.

It was a bit thrilling to be able to walk around and not be seen as the King. There were things he could see and hear that no one close to him would ever dare say. Particularly, he was able to hear a variety of conversations that he would use to his advantage.

Lady Edwards was whispering about a new lady that had arrived in court.

“She’s claiming the King does not fancy men at all and it is simply a rumor. A rumor! Can you believe that?” she huffed.

Lady Thirlwall shook her head. “I heard she wants to become his mistress! The King has been saying for ages he doesn’t want a wife nor mistress, and this one still thinks he can get in his bed?”

_Note: Make sure Captain Payne keeps whoever that is away from me._

“Someone better tell her she should try to look like that new English ambassador for a start. Have you seen him? I heard he fancies men as well, and our King is more likely to bed him than some woman.”

“Ohhh could you imagine the scandal?” Lady Pinnock cooed. “The French King sleeping with the English ambassador?”

“Hush! You read too many romance plays for your own good,” Lady Nelson said as she swatted her with her fan.

“Well in our case two Juliets found each other,” Lady Thirlwall smiled as she nudged her wife.

Louis had yet to meet the English ambassador, but his ears did perk a bit at a particular detail. _He fancies men as well._

He thought that was a good stopping point for his eavesdropping, and began to move on around the crowd, observing intently as he went.

The Count of Anjou had just found out of his wife’s infidelity, and was planning a way to divorce her.

“Can you believe she did this to me?” he heard him sneer. “I should have never married that wench. Good for nothing is what those women are.”

Never mind that he had six children with women outside of his own marriage.

“The heterosexuals always confuse me,” Louis murmured to himself.  

Suddenly a large hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around.

Louis raised his hands as the world around him turned. His hands landed on a strong chest as he looked up to see who could be handling him like this.

A pair of emerald eyes stared back at him through the blue mask that was perched upon his nose. The mask was adorned with small roses along the top edge, with the tips of the petals having a wash of gold coating on them. Curly waves of hair had fallen past his shoulders, and framed his face perfectly. His lips were a plump pink, and Louis suddenly, and very unexpectedly, had the desire to nibble at them.

“And who might you be?” a voice as thick as golden syrup asked. He hadn’t failed to notice the English accent it had. Part of the English envoy? Possibly.

Louis gulped. “You’ll never know. That’s the point of a masquerade ball.” It may have come out a little less confident than he would have liked, but he didn’t anticipate being manhandled by someone so beautiful.

“Has anyone ever told you how your eyes are as blue as the Mediterranean?” the other man asked with wonder. He didn’t know if he was drunk or if it was commonplace for this man to go around complimenting every stranger’s eyes.

“I have been told my eyes are beautiful, but never compared to that gorgeous sea.”

The other man grinned. “Well they are! They look like they’re full of wisdom and your eyelashes are….” He paused. “Perfect.”

Louis hoped that the makeup he put on earlier managed to disguise his blush. He could take compliments, he has all his life, but being insanely attracted to a man who was giving them made it worse.

He heard the guests begin to form parallel lines along the dancefloor and realized the allemande was about to begin. He turned to his mystery man.

“Would you care to take this dance with me?” he asked hesitantly.

The Englishman smiled widely, with Louis nearly swooning at the sight of a dimple appearing on his cheek.

“Yes I would,” he answered as he took his place next to him.

The music began to start, and they bowed.

“Where are you from?” Louis asked as he took the man’s hand in his. They took the small side to side steps.

 “Take a guess.” They began the jumps of the dance, switching between their feet.

The man raised his arm to allow Louis to twirl towards him.

“England?” he answered as he gracefully twisted in a circle in front of him.

“Correct!” Harry said with a grin. “I’m going to assume my accent gives me away.”

He began to twirl in a circle as Louis held his arm out to dance under. “Now it’s my turn. What was your first word?”

Louis let out a laugh at the absurdity. “Is that really your question?” he said in between giggles to the dancing man.

“Yes,” the man answered as he completed his twirls. He took Louis’ other hand in his to begin the high turn. With their arms raised, they both turned their back to each other with their hands still joined, all while keeping to the beat of the music.

“Rose.” Louis said simply after they completed the first turn.

“Rose?” the other man drawled out.

“Rose.” Louis answered as he raised their arms again for the second turn.

“I had an affinity for roses as a child. They were so bright and red, all I could do was touch them whenever I could. They were truly gorgeous.”

They were now facing each other again. “That is extraordinary, my lord.”

Louis took a step forward and brought his right shoulder to meet with the man’s left. He turned to face him and found those green eyes staring intently. He brought his left arm behind his back as he began to graze the man’s back with his right, searching for his hand. When he finally grabbed it, he found himself intertwining their fingers. His breath hitched as he felt the man do the same behind him.

They stood like this for a moment, just taking in as much of each other as they could, until they began to move. Their feet began to move along with the music, but their eyes still stayed locked on each other. Louis’ felt himself slowly lick his lips, and saw Harry mirror him. Those lips looked pinker than he remembered, and the urge to bite them never left him.  Their faces were not too far apart thanks to the placement of their hands, and they felt themselves pulling the other one closer and closer with their fingers grasping tightly.

Louis wanted to at least peck his cheek, anything to place there when suddenly the dance called for couples to split apart and give their final steps.

They moved apart and mirrored their movements. As the man danced to a step to the left, Louis took a step toward the right. Louis gave a graceful turn to the left and the man turned to the right. They took their last jumps and landed facing each other.

At last the music ended and the crowd erupted in applause, the other couples were bowing and thanking their partners, and Louis turned to look at his.

He had the urge to pepper his face with soft kisses all night, but the feeling overwhelmed him.

He quickly bowed and turned to immerse himself in the crowd as he shuffled away.

His mind was so loud, it could not make him think properly. Who was that man? And why did Louis seem to be so at ease with someone he only just met? He didn’t even know his name. At least that he had to find out.

Louis walked around until he spotted Niall’s ridiculous red feathered mask. He found him standing close to his husband, Lord Breslin, near one of the playing tables.

At one point, Niall even being married was a farfetched idea. Louis shook his head with fondness as he remembered Niall’s first day here.

_“Wait, so you like men” he said as he pointed at Louis. “and you like men.” He turned to point at Liam._

_“Does anyone in this palace love women?” he asked dramatically._

_Lady Thirlwall and Lady Edwards raised their hands. Niall’s groan could be heard for the entire west wing of the palace._

But now Niall had fallen in love with a man. And had been with him for some time. He was almost a foot taller than Niall, but he was very quiet at times and didn’t like to bring attention to himself. Bressie is what his loved ones called him, and Louis felt honored to be included in that list. It made it easier since his given name was Niall as well.

“Hello, you lovebirds.”

Niall yelped as he swooped behind Bressie and he peaked out from behind his broad shoulder. “Don’t scare me like that!” he hissed.

“Fine husband you picked out there, Bressie. Uses you as a human shield at first instinct.” Louis said, jokingly.

Bressie smiled fondly as he looked behind him. “He’s alright.”

“You heard that I’m- wait ‘alright’? I am more than ‘alright’ you ass!” he laughed as he swatted his shoulder.

Bressie turned and bent down to murmur something in his ear. Louis saw the color rise in the shorter man’s cheeks.

“Can you two please stop? Niall’s cheeks are nearly the same color as his mask!” Louis huffed. “I didn’t come here to watch a lovefest, you two. Now help me!”

“Fine, fine. What do you need?” Niall asked as Bressie put an arm around his shoulders.

Louis leaned in so they would be the only ones to hear.

“Who is that?” he whispered with a nod towards the curly haired man, who just happened to be within eyesight.  

Niall looked over. “Oh that’s Lord Harry Styles. He’s here as the English ambassador for King James, like I told you before.”

The ambassador. Out of all the people he had to go and flirt with, it had to be the English Ambassador. “Do you know anything else about Lord Styles?”

“I think he’s unmarried and comes from a wealthy family, but that is all I know.” He narrowed his eyes. “Why? Do you want me to find out more?”

“No no, at least not yet.”

Louis continued to stare at him a little longer.

Niall turned to face Louis. “Alright what did you do to him?”

Louis could feel his face flame up. “Nothing. I was just inquiring. He’s rather tall and I wanted to know who he was.”

“Half the room is taller than you,” he deadpanned.

Louis watched as other men began to dance near Harry. He seemed to be relishing in the attention, and for some reason, that did not sit well with him. Jealousy? Over a man he just met? What the hell was wrong with him. 

He wanted- no he _needed_ to remedy that. There was really no foundation for him to be jealous. Harry wasn’t his. Harry didn’t even know his name. Harry had twirled him around, unaware of who he really was, and seemed to be a big flirt. But there was something inside Louis telling him to go and assert his dominance over that man.

“I’ll see you later, Niall.” Louis uttered as he strode towards Harry.

The King walked over to his not so mystery man and gave a curt “excuse me” to the other man as he pulled Harry by the waistcoat.

“What are you- oh it’s you again!” Harry said brightly as he turned to face his handler.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, it is me, you scoundrel.”

 He continued to pull him until they reached a secluded part of the ball room. There were large curtains that reached the ceiling and hung loose over the floor, and Louis quickly pushed Harry behind one as he followed in.

After he made sure the curtain wouldn’t open, Louis turned and boxed Harry in against the wall. He kneed his thighs apart and placed himself fully between them.

“I’m sorry, but was I not enough for you?” Louis whispered against his mouth.

Harry licked his lips as he looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. “May I remind you that _you_ were the one who walked away. Am I supposed to keep away from everyone since you don’t want me?”

The King tilted his head as he slowly got closer. “I never said I didn’t want you.”

And with that Louis finally placed his lips over Harry’s. His lips felt better than he had imagined. Soft and plump, as if he was kissing rose petals. His heart pounded in his ears as he continued to glide his lips over the Englishman’s. He brought his hand to play with the curls he had been aching to touch all night. They felt silky as he smoothed them around his fingers, but all his mind could think about how thrilling it was to finally kiss him. He wanted him, and wanted him bad.

He felt bold, and reached down to softly grab the hardness that he felt on his thigh. “But it does seem that you want me?”

Harry moaned as he thrust his hips into his hand. He reached around and cupped his bottom to bring him closer.

“Oh your ass…. it’s so hard and lovely,” he licked his lips, “Please- please come to my room tonight. I’m staying in the apartments next to the kings.”

Louis froze as he realized Harry still had no idea who he was.

“You work fast, my lord. You haven’t even seen my face fully, and are already inviting me into your bed. Naughty, Naughty.”

Harry leaned over and kissed him hard. “I usually don’t,” he whispered as he pulled back.

Louis gave him a deep kiss, “You don’t what?” he panted against his lips.

“I don’t ask men to my room so quick, at least I have to know them for a few days.”

Louis smiled. “A few days? And yet you’re so quick to get me to bed you?”

Harry nuzzled his cheek. “I’m as surprised as you.”

Louis felt his cock twitch as Harry began to mouth at his jaw, leaving patches of wetness with his tongue.

“You don’t even know my name.” Louis murmured as he rubbed his face against his.

“Then tell me it, little sun.”

“Where did you get that from?” Louis asked hesitantly. Did Harry know who he was all along?

Harry pulled back a little. “The sun emblem on your mask. It’s breathtaking, and it suits you,” he said as he pecked his nose. “But you still haven’t told me your name.”

“And you haven’t either, green eyes. Or should I call you Lord Styles?”

Louis could tell he was frowning behind the mask. “How do you know my name?’

“I have my ways, Harold.”

“But now it’s not fair,” he pouted. Dear god that made his lips look even more delectable. “I still do not know yours.”

Louis suddenly felt very daring. He didn’t know his name. And he could keep it like that. They could part ways and Harry could go on with his life never knowing that he humped the King of France behind a curtain during a masquerade. But what was the fun in that.

Louis wanted to kiss those delicate lips for the entire night and he knew Lord Styles would let him. Yet he still wanted to make sure Harry knew who he was. Something told him he should.

“You want to know who I am?” he whispered against his lips.

Before Harry could answer, Louis licked his bottom lip. He pressed himself against him and nuzzled his cheek. He smelled like roses. Did he bathe in them? Have a rose scented perfume? Roses were his favorite flower, and the man just _had_ to smell like them.

He dragged his lips across his cheek until he reached his ear. He poked the ear lobe with his tongue, and felt Harry grunt against him.

“You still want to know who I am?” he whispered into his ear.

Harry nodded furiously.

Louis pulled him by the hand as he walked backwards. The curtain gave way and he dragged them both out of the small space.

“Do you really want to know who I am, Lord Styles?”

Harry looked around as he realized his mystery man was pulling him back into the crowded area.

Louis stopped them once they reached the middle of the dance floor.

“I will show you who I am, Harry.” He said with a wicked grin as he continued to walk back towards the throne.

Harry’s eyes widened with every backwards step that Louis took towards the golden chair. It wasn’t until he had reached his kingly seat that Louis broke eye contact with him. He turned to face the rest of the crowd on either side of him.

People had begun to take notice that a figure was approaching the throne and a hush fell over the crowd. Louis looked at Harry one more time before he turned to face the crowd on either side of him.

Louis carefully reached behind and untied his mask. The crowd gasped in unison with Harry as his entire face was revealed.

“My guests, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you to Versailles. I hope you enjoy your evening here, and go back to your countries and tell of the glory of my palace.”

“To King Louis!” came a shout.

“King Louis!” the crowd chanted.

Louis looked around until he found his blue masked lover.

Harry still stood in the middle of the floor, this time with his mouth hanging open.

Louis slowly made his way to Harry as he put on his mask again, and gave him a small smile. He leaned in.

“Things are not always what they seem, Harry.” He whispered against his ear. “Welcome to Versailles.”

***

Later that night Harry lay in bed thinking about what had happened. His mind was still reeling.

His only job was to observe the new King. He hasn’t even been at Versailles for a full day, but the only thing he can report is how good his lips feel, how firm of an ass he has, how one look of his deep blue eyes could bring any man to his knees, and he was sure none of this information would be vital to King James. He was doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry glanced around the room as he saw the nobles playing cards.

It had been two days since the masquerade, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was still interested in the King. He wasn’t due for his royal audience yet, but his stomach still flipped at the idea of being in front of him and trying not to remember their last encounter. Or push the idea out of his mind that he needed to do it again.

He shook the thoughts away as he tried to focus on the room again.

Louis was seated at the end of the golden table. Captain Payne was circling the room, quietly observing the guests. Lady Edwards was in the middle of shuffling the cards for another round when Harry noticed something from the corner of his eye. As the Captain made his way to the other side of the room, a servant had suddenly stopped at the doorway before stepping in. Only Harry could see what he was doing from where he was standing.

The servant put the silver tray on a nearby table, and began to search inside his dress pockets for something. Harry watched in horror as he appeared to take a small bottle of liquid out of his shirt and poured all its contents into the drink. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed but they all were either too drunk to see or too focused on the King.

He panicked as he saw the servant place the cup back on the tray and walk into the room. He had to say something. But he couldn’t just interrupt.

While he continued to decide, he saw the servant finally get to Louis’ side. He held the tray out for Louis to grab the cup.

As the King was about to take a sip, Harry could not hold it any longer.

“Stop!” He yelled.

The entire room went silent as all heads turned towards Harry. He nervously looked around but remembered something was more important.

Louis was looking at him as well, with one eyebrow cocked up as his head was slightly tilted. He didn’t look annoyed, but rather amused.

Harry suddenly remembered he hadn’t spoken.

“Your drink! It’s- It’s poisoned!”

The servant tried to run towards the door but Captain Payne had whisked his way to Louis’ side in time to slam the server’s body across the table, sending cards and chips flying in all directions.

Louis looked down at the servant, still not saying a word.  He picked up the glass and raised it to the candle light of the chandelier. The red liquid sparkled in the light as he delicately held it up.

He turned towards the servant. “Drink it,” he demanded. “If it turns out to be false, there’s no harm done. All Lord Styles did was merely pause a game of cards. But if not, well. It’s your life you decided to risk.”

He held the cup in front of the servant.

“Drink.” Louis ordered.

Harry could see the servant’s composure finally breaking. “You will ruin France, you brute! Having the nobles pay such high taxes! You will bring France to the ground and beat her to death! You-“

Before he could utter another word, Captain Payne kicked him on the back of his knees and he lost his balance. Lord Horan strode over and took the glass from the King, and poured it down the man’s throat while Liam held his mouth open.

They let him go and the man tried to stand, coughing heavily.

“You-“ was all he could choke out before a white foam began to bubble at the back of his throat. He collapsed dead on the carpet.

“Get him out of here.” Louis ordered.

The Captain ordered two of his musketeers to drag him out of the room, with all the nobles watching. As they were taking the servant out of the room, blood started to leak from his mouth.

Louis turned to find Harry still staring at him, and gave him a small nod.

He then turned towards the Captain. “I think I am to retire now. Good night.”

The members of Court bowed as he walked past them. The crowd seemed to forget the attempted murder and the chatter gradually grew with every step Louis took towards the door.

Harry thought he would continue on and leave the room without stopping. But then, he found himself face to face with the King. Harry wasn’t sure whether or not to be pleased that they no longer had their masks on.

Louis brought his head close enough to his ear and whispered “If I remember correctly, your room has a certain dresser against the west wall. A golden one adorned with roses all over. Pull a lever that is hidden behind it, and go through the passageway revealed after the door appears. Walk on until you see a candle light.”

Before Harry could respond the King gave a short bow and walked into the hallway. He knew he was already blushing with the proximity Louis was to his face, but when he finally processed the words he blushed even harder.

A million questions began to flood his mind. Why did his room have a secret passageway? Why was it connected to the King’s room? Why had he not been told this sooner? Why was Louis telling him this? Why were they meeting in secret? Was anyone else going to know about this? Why couldn’t the King just wait until tomorrow to talk to him?

Before he knew, it he was swimming in a sea of questions, and by that point he would have rather drowned in them than having to think of the possible answers.

He finally got to his room and rushed in. He took off most of his clothing, but left on his breeches and night shirt. He walked over to the dresser and sure enough found a lever behind it. He heard a creak from the wall, and turned to find a small opening had appeared on the corner of the wall.

He took a deep breath and walked over. It was mostly a brick passageway, but he could see a candle flicker at the end of the small tunnel. He walked and as the candlelight grew stronger, Harry felt himself getting more and more nervous.

Louis was waiting for him in his nightgown when he finally entered the room. The King was sitting on the recliner, with his head turned to gaze out the windows. He was dressed in only his sleepwear, with the cloth pooling around his waist since one leg was raised up. Harry had only gotten a look of his face at all the ball, and saw how sun kissed it was, but now he could see just how golden the rest of Louis was. A true Sun.

Harry didn’t know how long he stared for until he finally cleared his throat.

“Is there any reason you brought me here, Your Majesty?”

Louis startled as he turned. “You don’t have a habit of making yourself known when you enter a room, do you?”

Harry looked around and noticed just how alone they were. It surprised Harry, because it was the first time they were alone in a room. Just the two of them. No Court to surround them.

“No, Your Grace, I’m very sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“Please don’t worry about it. I’m usually very good at noticing my surroundings but I was so lost looking up at the stars I didn’t even feel that someone else was here,” he turned towards him, “It is truly not your fault, alright?” Louis said with a small smile.

Harry hesitated before he returned the gesture. “Thank you, Your Majesty. But could I be informed as to why you brought me… here? Of all places?”

“Yes. I wanted to thank you personally for what you did. I will formally acknowledge your bravery tomorrow in front of the entire court, but at least here I have all the time to personally thank you.” He said with a grin.

“Oh you have no need to thank me, Your Grace. I did what any decent man would have done.”

“You have lived in another King’s court, Lord Styles. You know very well that decent men are very hard to come by. But I do have to say your intervention took me by surprise. An Englishmen saving the French King’s life. The English would sooner have me dead than risk saving my life.”

“To be honest, Your Grace, I did not think myself as the Ambassador at that point, much less an Englishman. I saw someone attempting to take your life from you, and I could not stand by and let that happen.”

“As I said before, Lord Styles, you are truly something else,” he said with a smile.

They sat in silence for a bit. Harry had not yet recovered from the reveal at the masquerade. He had kissed the King, and he urgently needed someone to discuss it with.

“So you’re the King…” he said slowly.

“Yes, I believe I am.”  Louis grinned in return.

Harry had to bring up what happened between them. It had been gnawing at him the entire day, and he needed to know why it happened.

After a while of just staring at each other, Harry bravely asked “Why were you flirting with me of all people, Your Majesty?”

“Is it a crime to appreciate the lovely things in life?”

Harry shook his head. “I am not worthy of such praise, Your Highness. And you-” he blushed, “You kissed me as well.”

Louis began to play with his rings. “I know. I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have let it get that far,” Louis worried his lip. “Did you not enjoy it?”

Harry felt himself blush harder. “I-I did,” he admitted as he looked down at his shoes, “when I had no idea who you were, I enjoyed it immensely.”

“Oh I very well felt your enjoyment,” Louis said smugly.

Harry let out a laugh. “I will tell you that my duty here is not to kiss the King of France.”

Louis giggled. “Well I’m not officially the King yet, but yes. You did do that.”

Harry always managed to forget that small detail. Louis was King, just not crowned yet.

“You assumed the role as soon as the Cardinal passed, correct?”

Louis’ smile shrunk a bit. “Yes. He had been ill for a few months at that point, but after the fall he never regained consciousness. I began my reign as soon as he died.”

“I am sorry for your loss, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you,” he replied, “but enough about me. Do you have any more questions? I’m all ears since I did bring you here.”

“Well, where exactly are we?” Harry said, finally noticing something in the room other than Louis. There appears to be books lining the shelves, but it was mostly full of adornments and busts of what he assumes are important Frenchmen.

“These rooms are reserved for my mistress, if I had one. My father had many mistresses in his lifetime, breaking my mother’s heart on several occasions, yet I have none.” Louis said, as he looked directly into the other man’s eyes.

“Will you not find one, Your Grace?”

“No. Due to the fact that I do not sleep with women in particular.”

Harry frowned. “What?”

This was already a contradiction to what he heard in England, thanks to Lord Grimshaw catching him in the hallway one day and spilling more of his gossip. A womanizer, a rake who only chased after women to bed them once and throw them away like a dirty handkerchief. But now he heard it from the King’s own mouth: he was not even interested in women. Harry suddenly realized that there was much that he was assuming of the King, and yet he really knew nothing.

Then again, he has had the Kings lips on his own. That should have tipped him off a little bit.

Louis blinked in surprise. “Did you forget I kissed you? A man?”

Harry blushed furiously. “No, Your Grace, I could never forget that, but I just assumed you also slept with women. I know some people who do.”

“I am aware there are those who sleep with both, such as my dear Niall, but I am not one of them. I discovered from a very young age I only had an interest in men, while girls could be nothing more than friends to me.” After a pause, Louis continued,

“I’m assuming you must have heard the rumors spread about me then. No, I do not go around sleeping with every woman I find. Even if I did want to bed them I would never treat them like that.” The King said as he stared at Lord Styles intensely.

“But do you treat the men you do sleep with like that?” Harry heard himself asking without thought.

Louis gulped. “No, I would not.” Before Harry could reply he spoke again, “But tell me, what other rumors have you heard about me?”

Harry had to remember this was the King of France he was speaking to. A not yet ally to England. He had to be careful as to what he could reveal, but it would be interesting to discover how truthful the rumors he heard about the Monarch on a daily basis were true in the first place. And after all, he did save his life tonight.

“I had one friend at court say that you host nightly orgies here.” Harry said rapidly.

Louis laughed. “I do not host orgies here. Granted there may be some around the palace, maybe some going on as we speak, but I do not engage in them. Come on Lord Styles, tell me more.”

“Well, you having multiple mistresses is already out of the question.” Harry said. He thought for a moment.

He remembered seeing how close Louis was to Lord Horan, _“my dear Niall”_. Could that had been his lover instead? Even though he hadn’t heard that rumor in England, he pretended he did for the sake of his own curiosity.

“Another one I heard recently is that you and Niall have intercourse on a regular basis.” As Harry said this, he simply could not look at Louis.

The King’s eyebrows neared hit his hairline. “Me and Niall? Oh please don’t let his husband hear that.” Louis said, laughing. “He’s the only Irishman I am actually afraid of.”

“Husband? He’s married?” Harry’s mouth hung open.

“You sound surprised. Does he not look like marrying type?”

“No well I –“ he paused to collect his thoughts. “I am assuming everyone here is single unless stated otherwise. Marriage isn’t something you see often at Court.”

“The Court may house a lot of single people, but you will find married couples here. Lord Horan and his husband, Lord Breslin. There is Lady Edwards with her wife, Lady Thirlwall. And a couple more here and there. But my dear Niall is in fact married, so please don’t flirt with him in front of his husband.”

Harry laughed. “I would never! Besides I am not interested in him,” he paused. “How did he meet his husband? Is he French?”

“No. Bressie is not a Frenchman. He came with the Irish Lords during a visit here, and Niall was absolutely smitten from the start. You should have seen him. He was like a lost puppy wandering around looking for him and even worse, Bressie was doing the same.. They were so gone for each other I had to insist they marry at once, for my own sake.”

Harry chuckled at the story. “Is Captain Payne married?”

“I wish,” Louis mumbled. He saw Harry raise his eyebrows.

“He is lonely, and after his fiancé left him all those years ago he swore never to marry. Poor thing, I still want him to find someone. He deserves to be happy.”

Harry nodded. “I hope he does find someone,” he agreed, “but how about you, Your Majesty? Have you not found someone?”

Louis smiled. “Enough of that. Call me Louis, please. And no I have not found someone. Who I marry is entirely up to me, and I shall marry when I please,” he looked towards his room, “it is getting late, though, and as much as I would love to talk about my love life I do not want to keep you up.”

Louis stood as Harry got to his feet as well.

“Tomorrow you are to come to the throne room, and I shall formally thank you for your actions from today. The entire court will be there to witness it, so dress accordingly.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He said with a bow.

“Louis.” He corrected him.

Harry smiled, “Louis.” He watched as the he made his towards the door.

“Oh and Harry?” he quipped as he reached for the door handle, “when you said you heard that rumor about Niall and I ‘recently’, you meant about two seconds after you realized I exclusively loved cock right?”

Harry’s eyes widened, “No! I-“

Louis giggled. “I’m not the only one with a jealous streak then.” he said as he disappeared behind the door.

***

Lord Styles stood before the throne as King Louis sat upon it.

 “I wanted to give you my sincerest gratitude towards you, Lord Styles. You saved my life and I am not sure I could ever be capable of repaying such a favor.”

Lord Styles smiled. “You do not have to worry about that, Your Majesty. I am thankful you are safe.”

Louis turned towards the man standing next to Harry. “And you must be Lord Bradford.”

Harry had arrived with Arthur by his side, and Louis hurried through the formalities as fast as he could so he could question the man.

“Yes, Your Grace. I am here to assist Lord Styles with whatever he needs,” he nodded as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry gave him a sincere smile, “Thank you, Artie.”

Louis glared as he saw the interaction. He couldn’t help himself and said “Well you two seem very close. How do you know each other?”

Niall frowned in horror as he realized what the King just said. “Has he lost his mind? Who inquires over a relationship during an audience in front of the court?” he whispered to Liam.

The Captain shook his head.

Harry turned to look at Louis. “I consider Lord Bradford to be my older brother. He helped me whenever I needed help since I was twelve, and I cannot thank him enough.”

Lord Bradford smiled. “It is truly an honor, Your Majesty, to see him grow up and become an Ambassador to our country. I could not be more proud of him.”

Louis’ faced softened. “I am glad to hear of that, Lord Bradford.”

He then turned to Harry. “You represented your country marvelously yesterday.”

“Once again, thank you, Your Majesty.”

The King nodded as he dismissed the court. The Englishmen bowed and exited the room.

“You seemed to make quite an impression on the King.” Lord Bradford said as they walked down the hallway.

“I would hope so,” he said softly as he paused as he looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the coronation is very condensed compared to how it was actually performed in those times. And this volta is so not historically accurate.

“It’s Coronation Day, Your Majesty!”

Louis groaned against his pillow. “I know, Liam. You’ve been reminding me for the past month.”

“How can you not be excited, Your Grace? You will officially be a monarch!” Captain Payne exclaimed, too loudly for the early hours of the morning.

“I have already been the Monarch these last couple months. It’s now just official.” Louis mumbled from his bed.

They traveled to the Notre Dame de Reims. His advisers had hoped he would settle to be crowned in Notre Dame de Paris, and therefore save a day in travel, but Louis had insisted to keep with tradition.

He knew he wasn’t going to be able to see Harry before the coronation, so he had managed to see him in the morning before they all left.

After walking towards each other in the hallway, Harry paused to bow at him. Louis looked both ways down the corridor before shoving him into the room behind him while he followed.

“I just-“ Louis started to say as he turned to him, “I just wanted to see you before we left.”

They had continued to meet in their special room for the past few days, sharing stories and getting to know one another. But by the end of the night Louis always managed to find his lips on Harry’s, promising that it’s the last time and it would not happen again. They still haven’t managed to stop.

“I’m glad you wanted to.” Harry smiled softly. “I wanted to see you as well, but I didn’t know if you needed to would be too busy to spare a moment.”

“I would never be too busy for you, _ma rose_.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Did you just call me a rose?”

Louis felt his cheeks heating up. “Um- yes. I’m sorry, but that’s what I call you in my dreams. I do love your given name, but I love calling you by something no one else can.”

Harry felt his heart thumping harder against his chest. He swallowed. “I-I love it. It sounds so lovely with your accent, but,” he chewed at his lip, “what does _ma_ mean?”

The King smiled as he looked down at their joined hands. “My. Put together it’s ‘my rose.’’

He looked up to find Harry beaming. “I’m your rose?”

“If you want to be,” he smiled softly.

“Yes!” he said as he rushed to kiss him.

Louis giggled as he gently pushed against his chest. “I’m glad you do, _ma rose_.”

“ _Ma rose_ ,” Harry repeated. “What shall I call you? I would like to call you by something no one else calls you though, like you have for me now.”

“It’s your decision as to what that can be,” Louis whispered as he reached out to tuck a curl behind the other man’s ear.

Harry closed his eyes and nuzzled into his hand. He thought for a moment. “How do you say sun in French?”

“ _Soleil_.”

“ _Soleil_.” Harry repeated. “Oh that suits you perfectly. _Mon soleil_.”

Louis let out a laugh. “I am your sun then?”

“If I am to be your rose than you can be my sun!” he answered happily.

Louis stepped closer and cupped Harry’s cheek firmly. “You speak truth, _ma rose_.”

He leaned in and brought his lips to his. Every time he kissed him, it just made all his senses hyper aware of what was happening. His lips adored the feeling of Harry’s soft lips against them. His eyes watched the tiny fireworks that danced in the darkness as he closed his eyes. His ears boomed with every rapid thump that his heart made. His nose was filled with Harry’s scent, a mix of roses and the fresh scent of his skin. It managed to calm and stir a flame within him, and he didn’t know which feeling would eventually over power him.

“Why rose?” Harry whispered as they pulled apart while trying to catch their breath.

“When we first met, your mask had roses on it. I thought they were lovely, and then when I sniffed you, you smelled of them too. It just fit,” he thought for a moment. “Why the sun?”

“I called you that when we met. And it just sounds lovely, like you.”

They managed to leave the room after a few more kisses, with Harry telling him he couldn’t wait to see him at the coronation.

They finally arrived in Reims later that day and stayed at the Palace of Tau, and after a day of rest, Coronation Day was finally upon them the next morning.

Meanwhile, Harry was already rushing into the Cathedral with Lord Bradford behind him. They took their seats in the pew.

“Why are we here so early, Harry?” Lord Bradford asked, yawning.

“We needed the best seats. It would look well for England to be seated near the front.”

“Oh yes. And that has nothing to do with the fact you want to have a good view of the King?”

Harry smiled a little, “It might be.”

Back at the palace, the members of the clergy were finishing their dressing of the King. Queen Johannah stood off to the side, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief as she watched.

“You look so handsome, Louis.” She said softly.

Louis turned towards her. “Thank you, mother.”

“He knew he would never be able to watch this from earth, but I know he’s beaming with pride from above.”

Louis smiled at his reflection. He was dressed in the royal garments, with a purple cloak cascading down his back. A smaller crown sat on his head, and he wore white gloves on his hands.

Captain Payne called for the carriage, and a few minutes later they arrived at the front of Notre Dame de Reims.

A large crowd had formed in front of the cathedral. As he stepped out the carriage, Louis waved to as many citizens he saw. Some were near him and extended their hands as they gave their bows. He shook as many hands as he could as he made his way into the church.

A hymn was sung as he made his way down the aisle. He tried to look straight ahead, but he got distracted by all the familiar faces he saw. As he reached the end he saw Lord Styles gazing fondly at him. The Englishman gave him a wide grin once he realized he was looking at him, and gave a little wave.

Louis tried not to smile, but he hoped his eyes showed his amusement.

He climbed up the steps to the throne, and turned towards his subjects. The archbishop began to read from the scripture.

“Bring forth the holy blessings.”

The Bishop of Laon stepped forward, and placed the holy ampulla on the nearby table.

Next, the Bishop of Chalons came forward and bowed to the King. He asked for his hand and placed the royal ring on his middle finger.

The Bishop of Langres was next, and after he bowed he placed the royal scepter in the King’s right hand.

“I anoint thee with the holy oil in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

Louis kneeled on the steps, facing the cross at the altar.

The archbishop began to recite the prayer.

“May Jesus Christ our Lord and God, and Son of God, who by the Father was anointed with the oil of gladness above all others who are one with Him, by this present infusion of the sacred unction pour upon thy head the blessing of the Holy Spirit, and make it go even unto the innermost recesses of thy heart, so that thou canst by this visible and material gift, perceive the things invisible, and after having with right moderation accomplished the temporal kingdom, mayest thou reign with Him eternally for the sake of Jesus Christ our Savior.”

Louis rose from his position and slowly walked towards the throne. He turned and sat down. The archbishop took the Crown of Charlemagne from the table, and held it above Louis’ head.

“God crown thee with a crown of glory. Let thy hand be strengthened and your right hand exalted. Let justice and judgment be the preparation of thy Seat and mercy and truth go before thy face”

Louis held his breath as he felt the crown being placed on his head.

“May the King live forever!” the archbishop chanted into the cathedral.

Louis looked around the church as the crowd erupted into cheers. Queen Johannah was beaming with pride in the front row. Lord Horan was crying on Lord Breslin’s shoulder. He finally caught sight of Harry. He let go of the breath he had been holding, and smiled at him.

Louis could have sworn he saw Harry wipe a tear.

He made his way down the aisle and waited at the door. Captain Payne emerged to order his musketeers into a royal salute for the King.

“I have never been more proud of you, Your Majesty,” the Captain whispered to him.

All Louis could do was smile.

The royal procession to Paris began as soon as he stepped onto his carriage. After a few hours, he arrived to the screaming chants of Parisians, all throwing a variety of flowers at him.

They had finally arrived at Versailles in the afternoon, and rested until the night celebration.

The theme was white, and Harry wore a white ensemble that Lord Bradford had helped him pick out.

Louis sat at the center of the long table as he watched on the festivities. His mother was on one side, and the rest of his court in divided on either side of him.  

When Harry arrived, a group of performers were dancing on the makeshift stage. They were dressed in golden costumes, to represent the sun.

He sat down next to Lord Bradford as he went over to his place.

“Arrive well enough? I couldn’t find you after the ceremony” he asked,

“I came on horseback,” Harry nodded. “I’m happy we get to celebrate with the King in his joyous moment.”

Lord Bradford laughed. “It is truly a momentous occasion.” He saw other members of the Court make their way to the dancefloor. “Should we dance?”

“Yes lets!” Harry exclaimed as he downed another drink.  

Harry began to dance among the crowd as the music began.

Suddenly he saw Louis stand from his chair and walk towards the dancefloor. The music came to a halt as all the guests began to bow and curtsy, making way for his journey. The ladies curtsied so low they ended up with their gowns pooling around them. The gentlemen all sank down to a knee, with their heads bowed as the King walked by.

Louis smiled as he walked along, and made his way towards Harry. He was also down on his knee, with his head bowed towards him. As he walked by, he tapped Harry’s shoulder.

Harry watched him as he turned to walk back across the floor, puzzled over what he had planned.

Louis stared down Harry as he rose from his bow. He then turned towards his musicians.

“Play a Volta!” he shouted, as the crowd gasped.

Harry cocked his head slightly as he met the King’s eyes.

The music began and the pair took their places across each other. They bowed, with their eyes never being able to leave the other.

He placed a foot down as Harry did the same. Louis jumped to his left and Harry to his right. He laughed as he twirled, and watched Harry do the same. He gracefully swung his arms to the left and then to the right, mirroring Harry as they danced around their invisible circle.

Louis then took a step towards him as he twirled and Harry did the same. The violins rang heavy in their ears as they continued to dance towards each other with their arms swinging side to side with each step. Eventually they were an arms width apart, and the violins became softer.

Louis looked up as he continued to dance in front of him. He placed his hand on his shoulder as Harry placed his hands on his waist. Louis was lifted off the ground while keeping his grip steady on his shoulder, and Harry twirled him in the air. A gasp had come from the crowd, and Louis laughed as looked down at Harry.

As Harry placed him back down, he saw Harry attempting to say something. “Can I see you tonight?”

Before he could respond he was up in the air again, with his eyes staring intently at Harry.

“You still want to?” he asked as he came down.

They both turned away from each other, and ended the dance apart. The music stopped and the crowd began to clap. They bowed to each other again, and the court began to fill up the dance floor as a new dance began.

He lost Harry in the crowd of people before he got his answer.

Lord Bradford walked over to him. “Good evening, Your Majesty, I hope you are having a marvelous night,” he said as he bowed. He leaned in closer. “Harry says to tell you he will be behind the Latona fountain in ten minutes.” He smiled and walked away before Louis had a chance to reply.

Louis called over Liam. “I am to be away for a few minutes. If I do not come back immediately, come look for me near the Latona.”

The Captain nodded as he watched the King quietly slip away into the night. Louis walked away from the party and towards the large fountain as he made his way through the hedges.

He walked around to find Harry sitting on the edge of the fountain, playing with the petals of a single rose he had in his hands.

The nymph Leto was sitting carved at the top of the fountain, with her two children beside her. The stone frogs surrounding them sang out their praises as the water gushed through their mouths.

“Hello, Harry.” He said softly.

Harry looked up and smiled. “Louis!” he patted the stone next to him. “Sit with me.”

Louis walked over and sat down.

“Do you like this fountain?”

Harry nodded. “It’s so beautiful. It represents your mother, right? A mother willing to do anything to protect her children, and one of them being the god of the Sun,” he paused, “I know everyone loves to watch the fountains during the day light, but there is something magical about seeing them in the moon’s light,” he turned towards Louis, “there’s just a special honor about seeing something so beautiful in the day light become even lovelier at night.”

All Louis could do was hope Harry couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating at the declaration. Before Louis had a chance to reply, Harry placed the rose on his lap.

“This is for you, my King.”

Louis took the flower in his hands and raised it to his nose. He took a deep inhale and relished in the way the flowery scent filled his senses.

“Thank you, Harry,” he replied with a smile. “But I told you, you can call me Louis.”

Harry shook his head. “You are officially King now, Your Majesty, and I cannot call you anything other than that. I am not even your own subject.”

“Just because they put a crown on my head during a ritual, does not mean things have changed between us, Harry,” he shifted himself closer to him, with their thighs sitting side to side. “I am still the person I was yesterday, and the day before that.”

Harry hesitated. “So can I still do this?”

Louis felt Harry lightly cup his face and turn it towards him. He turned his head slightly, and placed his lips on Louis’. The King shifted his leg so he could fully face Harry, and brought his empty hand to the other man’s hair. He gave a gentle tug, and felt Harry moan against his lips.

“Yes,” he panted against his lips. He threw his thigh over his waist and straddled him.

Harry groaned as he rubbed a cheek of other man’s ass. “I cannot believe I am holding France in the palm of my hand,” he murmured.

Louis burst out laughing. “Are you really making jokes right now?” he asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Harry squeezed the cheek harder. “I couldn’t help myself,” he grinned.

Louis responded by thrusting his crotch into Harry’s. The other man moaned louder, and bucked up to seek more friction.

What they didn’t notice was how close Harry was off the edge of the fountain. Another thrust by Louis, and they tumbled into the fountain.

“You got me wet!” Harry said as he sat up coughing.

“It’s your fault for not holding on right!” Louis said as he sputtered water out of his mouth.

Harry pouted. “If you weren’t so randy we would have stayed on!”

Louis’ eyes narrowed. “You were grabbing my ass! You’re just as randy!” He put his hand under the water and brought it up swiftly to splash him.

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “You did not just splash me.”

“I am the King, and I do as I please.” He said simply.

Harry cupped his hands under the water and threw more of it towards Louis. The King squealed as he was blinded by the water. He cupped his hand and grazed it quickly over the surface of the water, creating a small wave that drenched the Englishman. He continued to giggle like children as they continued to find ways to wet each other, until they heard a familiar cough.

“Out of all the things I expected to find, this was not it,” came a voice from above.

They both looked up to find Lord Horan standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Did you really leave your _coronation_ party so you could splash around with Harry in a fountain?” he asked Louis.

“Well if you must know we _were_ doing that thing you expected to find and a few moments more and you may have caught the live show but,” he turned towards Harry, “someone just had to fall back into the fountain.”

Harry splashed more water onto him as he tried to sound shocked, “You are not blaming this on me!”

Niall let out a deep sigh. “How can you go back to the party like this, Louis? Your mother is going to kill you!”

Louis leaned back to float in the water as Harry tenderly petted his shin. “I am King, Niall. I could say I was being baptized once again and no one would dare to question me.”

“Baptized? Oh no you don’t. You are going to march over there and explain to everyone how you managed to get soaking wet by splashing in a fountain with your lover instead of tending to your guests.”

Louis looked over at Harry and blinked. Harry nodded. They both brought their hands under the water and splashed Niall in the face.

The Irishman started sputtering as he took a step backwards. He groaned as he looked down at his clothing.

“Your younger siblings act more like royalty than you, Louis! Now get out before I tell Liam to send his guards in there!”

Harry giggled as he dramatically offered his hand to Louis, which the King accepted with an exaggerated bow that had his nose almost touch the water. They climbed out of the fountain and looked down at their clothes. Water was dripping everywhere, and even their shoes felt soggy.

“I think I will retire to my room instead,” Harry said suddenly, “If I go back as damp as you people will start to suspect something.”

Louis nodded along. “I guess you’re right. But um,” he hesitated as he remembered Niall was behind them, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Harry leaned in and pecked his lips. “I’ll be looking for you, Louis.”

The King smiled. “You remembered! I thought I would have to keep reminding you.”

“You said nothing has changed,” Harry said as he picked up the rose from the fountain’s edge, “and I believe you.”

He brought Louis’ hand up and kissed his knuckles. “Until tomorrow, _mon soleil_.” He brought his hand down and turned it over as he placed the rose on his palm.

“And by the way, you truly looked like a sun on that throne,” he said with a glint to his eye.

Harry disappeared behind the hedges as he made his way back to the palace.

Louis knew he just left, but somehow, he already missed him. He looked down at the rose in his hand and began to feel it. The petals were still soft to the touch, and they reminded him of Harry’s lips.

“You cannot be that gone for him already.”

Louis turned to face Lord Horan. “What are you talking about?”

“Remember how much you complained about seeing Bressie and I pin over each other before we got engaged? Is this your payback?”

“I’m not-“ he paused. “He’s not-“ Louis groaned. “Let’s just go back, Niall.” He said as he started to walk back to the party.

The Court seemed to notice the drenched state Louis was in, but they knew better than to comment.

That didn’t stop Queen Johannah from pulling Niall aside.

“Where was he? Why did he come back like this?”

“He-“ Niall began, “he was-“ literally no excuse was coming up in his mind. Well except one. “He was getting baptized again,” he grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

“Reforms? But sir you have only just been crowned-“ one of his assessors exclaimed, surprised.

“And? Am I not supposed to rule?”

“But sire-“

“Hush. I live in a beautiful palace, generously funded by the nobles through their taxes, and in my rightful place as King. And as their Ruler, I refuse to let my people go hungry while there is vast wealth in this land. So hear me again: We will be raising taxes on the rich, and it is happening whether or not you agree with me. Understood?” Louis did not break eye contact with his council as he said this. They needed to know he was not to be challenged. When the King made a decision, it was final.

“Imagine what the people will think of the nobles refusing to feed them despite all the wealth they have. They didn’t even have to work for their wealth! All they had to do was be born into the right family. Most nobles do not know what it means to do a hard day’s work. Not even I, but I am the King. And I shall direct this country in the right direction.”

The gentleman began to murmur to each other.

Lord Rohan spoke up, “We do not believe you should be making such decisions, Your Majesty. You haven’t even picked a chief minister yet.”

“I will not be having one.” He said simply.

The council gasped in horror.

“But, Your Grace, how could you not? It is tradition for the King have one!”

“But I will not. I have close friends that I trust, and this group as well, but ultimately I trust myself and only myself when it comes to France.”

“But sir-“

“Let me tell you something, my gentlemen of the court. It was once believed that the Earth, the planet we live in, was the center of our universe, and the Church would burn anyone who said otherwise. Thanks to Copernicus, we now know that to be false. The planets do not revolve around a measly planet, they revolve around the source of life: the Sun. That bright light that rises in the east and sets in the west is the most important part of this universe.”

He turned towards the various maps that were hung around the room.

“I am that sun. I am the center of France, and soon the world will realize that as well. France will no longer be at the mercy of meager planets when it is in fact the center of creation. I will prove this in my reign, and I am sure I will go down in history as one of France’s best Kings for this. And if you do not agree with me, you are welcome to leave my court and my home.” Louis finished.

“Now if you excuse me, I must welcome another ambassador,” he said as he stood from his chair, “Council dismissed.

***

“Announcing Zayn Malik, his honorable envoy from the Ottoman Empire.” The guard by the door said.

Zayn and his encourage emerged from the closed doors and stopped when they reached the throne.

Louis had to admit that he was handsome. Eyelashes that framed his eyes so beautifully, a gaze that could melt anyone’s inhibitions in an instant, and a jawline that could very well cut through his beloved throne. He was dressed in red robes that hung loosely over his body.

His beauty did not go unnoticed throughout the throne room. A sword fell to the ground, echoing across the chamber. The King turned his head swiftly to see Captain Payne picking up his own sword off the ground, a slight blush on his cheeks. In all his years of service he had never seen Liam break rank.

He frowned as he turned to look back at Zayn.

“Lord Malik, it is an honor to have you here,” he remarked with an easy smile.

Lord Malik grinned. “The Sultan sends his kindest regards, Your Majesty. Since he has important matters of state to attend to, he sent me to survey the marvelous palace that you have built. There have been many whispers about its beauty.”

The King tapped his fingers on the throne. “And does it fit to your expectations?”

Zayn nodded. “It has exceeded them, Your Grace. And it is truly an honor to be welcomed here as one of the first guests during your official reign, which we very much hope to be a long one.”

“As we all do,” Louis said with a laugh. He gestured to his left. “Allow me to introduce you to my captain of the Royal Musketeers, Captain Liam Payne.”

Zayn turned towards the musketeer. He bowed his head slightly as Liam did the same.

Louis continued. “He will oversee your safety for the remainder of your stay. If you need something, please do not hesitate to ask him.”

Zayn licked his lips as he smiled. “I will keep that in mind, Your Majesty,” he said as he continued to stare at Liam. By now Liam’s face had grown rather hot, and he wished he had fewer clothes on him. If he wished Zayn to be naked as well, no one had to know.

***

Harry hurried down the corridor until he reached the King’s rooms. He knocked softly of the door and opened it to find the King standing near a wall, gazing into one of the paintings.

“You said you wanted to see me, Your Grace?” he asked breathlessly.

Louis turned and greeted him with a grin. “Hello, my Lord Styles. Please come in.” Harry hesitated as he walked towards him. “I was wondering if you would like a private tour of these rooms.”

Harry’s face flushed. “Oh no, Your Majesty, you do not need to be doing that for me-“

“No I want to!” he cut in. He smiled to himself, “when I saw you walking through the halls with the rest of the guests, you seemed to stray in the back since you stopped to look at the artwork. I thought it would be better if I just gave you a tour myself.”

He saw the Englishman’s eyes widen before he replied. “Please do not take this the wrong way, Louis, but is there no one else that could do this instead of you? I would absolutely love a personal tour of these rooms but you must have much more important things to do and I would feel as if I was keeping you for your duties. Could Lord Horan possibly be available instead?”

Louis laughed. “And I hope that you do not take this the wrong way, but I do as I please in this palace. I have no plans until dinner, and I thought I would make time to show you around.”

“If you say so,” Harry relented.

Louis smiled wide as he realized he had won. “Splendid! Now let’s begin the tour. Can you take a guess the name of the room we are standing in then?”

Harry noticed the way Louis’ eyes crinkled when he smiled. He wanted to say he would rather inspect every single crinkle on his lovely face, but instead he started to look around.

He saw the paintings of Venus and the hordes of men surrounding her, trying to catch a glimpse at her beauty. In some scenes, she was surrounded by nature as she stood there bare, in others she was clothed while relishing in attention. There were scenes of her on clouds in the nude, as men spoiled her from around. The ceilings were lined with gold as well as he glanced between the scenes.

“Venus? The Goddess of Love?”

“Correct” he grinned. “This is the Venus Room.”

“And there is you.” Harry said as he stared at the statue. It was Louis dressed as the God of War, Mars.

“Yes. My father had that made for my twentieth birthday. He said that Venus needed her lover in the room somehow, and thought I would be a good stand in.”

Harry remained silent as he studied the sculpture.

“Kind of ironic, isn’t it?” Louis remarked. “My Venus would be a man, not her.”

Harry giggled. “That is true.”

They heard a door click shut and they both turned towards the sound.

“Was someone else in here?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. “I didn’t expect anyone to come in here yet. My court knows these rooms are closed in the mornings.”

He turned to face Harry again.

“Let me show you the next room. It holds something very special to my heart.”

Louis placed his hand at the small of his back and led him to the painting in the next room.

“Is this your family?” Harry asked.

“Yes. My mother and father on either side, and their children all around as well.”

Harty gasped. “Those are all your siblings? But I have never seen them around!”

“They keep to themselves mostly, especially the older ones. My mother keeps them close by her rooms, and they enjoy the time they have their away from the bustle of court. I can let you meet them, if you like?”

Harry’s head was still turned up as he continued to gaze at the painting. “I would like that very much,” he said softly.

***

“Captain Payne?” Zayn called as he knocked on the door.

Liam rushed to open it. “I’m sorry, my lord, is there something you need?”

“Could you please follow me? I want to show you something,” the ambassador said simply and he turned to leave.

The Captain grabbed his sword and hat as he exited his room.

They walked shoulder to shoulder towards the Kings Apartments, the halls empty as usual.

“Is there something wrong with the King?” Liam whispered.

Zayn shook his head, “You’ll see.”

They finally reached the room. Zayn put a finger to his lips as he carefully opened the door. The Captain’s mouth dropped open. They saw the King standing very close to Lord Styles, both staring up at the painting.

“Is it normal for the King to be giving personal tours of these rooms?” Zayn whispered.

Liam’s mouth was still open as he started to speak. “He-He never even shows this room to the public,” he stammered out.

“Is that so?” Zayn said as he raised an eyebrow. “Well, it looks like your king has finally found his prince.”

Liam scoffed, “You think the King is interested in him? They barely know each other!” he whispered harshly.

“Then why do they look as if they’ve known each other their whole lives? I believe Niall and you are the men he’s known the longest, and I have yet to see him give either of you a look like that,” he said with a nod towards the King.

They watched Louis tuck a curl behind Harry’s ear. The Captain quickly closed the door.

“We should not be watching this,” he whispered as he shook his head. “You are delusional,” he muttered. “He cannot fall in love with someone so fast. He is not _that_ foolish.”

Zayn frowned. “It is not my fault you want to ignore what is right in front of your eyes,” he growled.

“How did you even know they were in here? No one is supposed to be in these rooms at this time.”

“Someone failed to inform me of that,” he spat. “I had finished my morning meal and wanted to explore the beauty of this palace. I had opened the door to the room, but after I saw how close they were I knew I was interrupting something. Wait,” he narrowed his eyes. “You seemed surprised by all this. Did you not know about Lord Styles?”

“It is my duty to know everything about the King.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “You can say that all you want but you were not feigning surprise when I showed you.”

Liam’s shoulders slumped a little. “I did not know,” he admitted. “But that does not mean there is something going on between them. You seem to forget that man is also the English Ambassador _and_ a Protestant. You don’t know if Louis is using his charm to form an alliance.”

“An alliance in bed,” he deadpanned. “Besides, religion knows no love. They are both Christians, with very little differences between them. It’s not as if you and I would be together, as a Muslim and Catholic.”

Liam blushed. “I know you must be an important figure in the Ottoman Empire, but here you will not be spreading such rumors. What the king does is his own business. Nothing more.”

“If I wanted to spread rumors I would have brought my council to look at this. Instead I brought you, so that should tell you how much I want this to spread.”

“I do not care. Do not spread such rumors. The king would never fall in love with someone he only met. He keeps his heart very close to him, and you can believe me on that.”

Zayn shrugged as he turned to walk away.

“Matters of the heart do not take time into account, Captain Payne. And it seems someone has already laid a claim to his, whether you want to see it for not.”

***

  “I have already told you about my family, and yet I know nothing of yours.” Louis said as he plopped a grape into his mouth.

He had brought in fruits on a tray to snack on while he waited for Harry, and he was still eating them well into their date.

Harry leaned back against the sofa.

“My parents died when I was about three years old. I was raised mostly by my aunt and uncle. They were very kind to me, and I believe they raised me well. They were close friends to King James before his ascension to the throne, which is how I managed to be in his privy council at my age. I became the Earl of Leicester when they died.”

“I was wondering why the English King would send me an ambassador that was so young,” he said with a small smile. “but I’m not complaining.”


	6. Chapter 6

A week later they were all gathered for the evening activities. Harry saw the King walking around the room, smiling at every guest as he greeted them. When he finally reached Harry, his smile widened and he swore he saw something in his eye.

“How are you enjoying this evening, Lord Styles?”

“Very well, Your Majesty.”

The King tilted his head to the right as he leaned closer. “I very much hope to see you later, _ma rose_.”

Harry tried not to grin as he felt his cheeks grow hotter. “I’-“

“Your Majesty!”

They turned to see a lord walking towards Louis and grasping him by the arm. “I live in this very palace and I feel as if I have not seen you in ages!”

Louis turned to face Harry again. “Lord Styles, this is an old friend of mine, Lord Raul Lafayette.”

Harry bowed slightly towards him. He knew as King, Louis’ time was to be shared with the court. But sometimes Harry wished he could just take him from the crowd and lock them up in a room for the day. No one to interrupt them, or to steal Louis’ attention from him.

He watched as Louis could only give him a glance before Lafayette whisked him away.

He sighed as he walked over to the window. As he brought the glass of wine to his lips, he felt someone stand next to him.

“So, you are the English Ambassador, Lord Harry Styles?”

He turned to find the Duke of Burgundy standing there, his eyes betraying the amount of alcohol within him. “Yes I am,” he answered with a nod.

He looked over the man’s shoulder and saw Louis standing near some of his advisors across the room, and desperately felt the need to rush over there and beg to spend some time with him.

“If I may be so bold, you have such lovely eyes.”

Harry blushed as he turned his head at the voice. “Thank you, my lord. I have many compliments over them.”

“I’m sure you do. Are you involved with someone, Harry?” the man slurred.

He cleared his throat. “It’s Lord Styles, actually. And I do not comment on my relationships publicly, my lord.”

“I do not mean to offend, but you are just so remarkable it’s hard to keep my thoughts to myself.”

Harry feigned a smile and was about to reply when Lord Bradford suddenly appeared beside Harry. “Lord Styles, would you mind joining me? Captain Payne is asking for your assistance.”

Harry nodded, “If you would excuse me, my lord,” he said towards the Duke and walked away.

“Does the Captain really need me?” he whispered once they were far away enough.

Lord Bradford shook his head. “No, he doesn’t. You seemed uncomfortable there and I thought I would help you out.”

“Thank you,” he said as he let out a sigh. “There are very few drunk men I can stand, and he is not one of them.”

***

Harry had woken up with a headache the next morning. He knew about the riding party that was happening during the day but he needed a break from all the bustle. Instead he told Lord Bradford to tell the other he felt ill and to express his wishes to join them at a later time.

A knock came at the door, but before Harry could get up to open it a letter was slid under the door. He pressed his ear against the door and heard the footsteps quietly fade away.

He glanced down at the letter. He opened it and started to blush. It was from the Duke of Burgundy, and it explained very explicitly what he would like to do to Harry in bed. The phrase “ _I love you_ ” was spread erratically throughout it, and because of it Harry knew there was no real love behind it.  He didn’t want to finish reading this in his own bedroom and decided to look for another place to read.

He walked out and found a servant in the hallway. “Is there somewhere I can go read privately?”

“Well there is the Queen’s Private Library. It doesn’t belong to Queen Johannah anymore now that her son is King, but no one should be using it. You can try there.”

“Thank you, madam,” he said with a bow and walked in the direction of the library.

He opened the door and peered in. The curtains were shielding all the sunlight from the room, and created a dark red glow throughout it.

He was about to sit on the bench when he heard something shuffle behind him. He turned to find Louis’ head popping out from behind the large desk.

“Your Majesty!” he shouted as he bowed quickly.

“Shhh!” he watched as Louis leapt up and charged towards him. “Must you be so loud? I don’t think the Italians heard you!” he whispered loudly.

“I’m sorry- very sorry! I just didn’t know-“suddenly he felt a hand clasp against his mouth. Louis had leapt to his feet and rushed over to silence him.

“What are you even here for? How did you even find this place?”

Harry muffled against his hand.

“Oh sorry,” the King muttered as he pulled his hand away.

Harry let out a gasp as he tried to take in some air. “You have such a strong grip,” he breathed as he felt around his jaw. “I asked one of the servant’s if there is a private library I could go read this in, and she said this one hasn’t been used in a very long time so she directed me here!”

“This is the Queen’s Private Library.”

“I know!” he huffed. “There is no Queen so-“

“Exactly! People tend to look for me in the King’s Private Library, but since we have no Queen no one suspects of me being in here, so this is where I hide when I want to be alone.” He narrowed his eyes. “You’re supposed to be with the hunting party! There wasn’t supposed to be anyone here!”

“I was! But I received a letter and I preferred to stay and read it than attend another suffocating-“

Louis cut him off. “Well who is your letter from?”

Harry paused. That’s really what he cared about? “The messenger didn’t stay long enough to tell me, but it does have the seal of Burgundy on it…”

Louis snatched the letter from his hand. Harry watched as his color heightened as he read through it.

“He’s not in love with you,” he spat.

Something sank inside of Harry. He knew Louis didn’t mean to sound cruel, but just to say it outright as if it was a fact.

“Do you think I’m blind? Of course he’s not in love with me! He’s just trying to get me into his bed, which I might consider-“

He saw the King wrinkle his nose. “You might consider? Are you saying you actually would sleep with him?”

Harry frowned. “I don’t see why not. I have needs, and a gorgeous man is practically begging me to get into my bed. Give me one reason why I should say no?”

The king’s mouth began to open and close as if he was waiting to catch the words he did not have. He finally whispered, “You deserve better.”

Harry snorted. “And who are you to know what I deserve?”

Louis looked down at the letter in his hand. “Harry,” he began in a soft voice, “you deserve to have your body worshipped like this, but not just for one night. Especially with a man who will bed you twice at the most and then be distracted by another shiny young man that comes his way. You deserve-“ he paused as he looked up.

Harry’s gaze was intense enough to flame his cheeks.

They were standing an arm’s length apart, but Harry still felt his breath quicken in anticipation. “I deserve what, _mon soleil_?” he whispered softly.

Louis took a step forward and pressed his lips against the Englishman’s. Harry couldn’t help but groan as he felt Louis’ body press against his. He reached around and pressed his hand against the small of the King’s back, urging him closer. He could feel Louis start to pant between the kisses, but before he could say anything the other man pulled him behind the desk as he threw his arms around his neck and sank them both down to the blankets.

He began to untie the other man’s cravat as he pushed the jacket off his shoulders. The vest came next and Harry was left panting in a thin undershirt.

Louis gently pushed him until he was laying on his back over the pillowed makeshift bed.

After straddling him, Louis softly flicked his thumb over the exposed nipple, and heard Harry hiss from below. He was about to ask if it hurt when suddenly he felt Harry buck upwards trying to gain friction against his bum. He smiled.

“Sensitive, aren’t they?”

“The most,” he grunted out as Louis began to rub both nipples between his fingers.

Louis bent over to give him a long kiss until he needed to breathe, and then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses until he reached the sensitive bubs.

He loomed over them as he began to speak, his warm breath puffing slowly, “you deserve to have honey dripped on these and for another man to lick the sweetness off you until you’re sleepy with bliss.”

And with that he with that he covered a nipple with his mouth and sucked. His tongue grazed over the hard nub and continued to lap at it as he heard Harry softly mewl above him.

After a particularly hard flick, Harry moaned as he brought a hand to his hair and urged his mouth on.

Louis continued to give light sucks in between the tongue grazes. He then paused and brought two fingers to his mouth. His eyes locked with Harry as he placed both of them in his mouth and sucked until his cheekbones were the only thing the Englishman could see. He took them out and brought them down on the other nipple as he placed his mouth back. He rubbed the wetness around and right as he pinched the sensitive bud he sucked again on the nipple.

Harry nearly screamed as all the blood just went rushing to his cock.

“You better be quiet, Harry,” he groaned out. “Or else I’ll have to use my hands to cover your mouth when they could be pleasuring you elsewhere.”

Louis continued his ministrations for a few more seconds and then popped off.

He then slowly rubbed his ass against Harry’s cock a few times before he placed himself further down his body.

He began to untie the laces of the pants until he found the thickening rod. He held it heavy in his hand as he could hear Harry’s pants becoming faster. He leaned forward and gave the tip a tentative lick, unsure of what else to do. But he had heard the talk of the prostitutes, and tried to remember their technique. He closed his lips over the head this time, and softly sucked. By now Harry had brought his hands to cover his own face, and he bit down on his thumb to choke down another scream.

Louis slowly brought more of the length into his mouth until he could feel it touch the back of his throat. He let his tongue massage against the skin and then came back up. He held the base while he pulled his mouth off.

Now that Harry’s cock was slick with saliva, it made Louis’ hand slide even easier over it.

Louis laid down on his side next to Harry again and began to work his hand faster over his cock. He reached up and nibbled against his neck. Eventually he gave the tender skin a hard suck, and lapped his tongue over the bruise it left. With his body pressed against his, Louis felt the goose flesh rise up on Harry’s skin, and he softly rubbed his knuckles against it.

He left a trail of kisses towards his chest, and stopped before he reached his left nipple. He gave the small bud a long lick, and heard Harry moan above him.

Harry couldn’t stop the moans coming out of his mouth anymore, and Louis realized they were getting higher and higher in pitch.

“I’m-“ Harry panted out. “I’m so close, my King!”

Louis thought of something that would make him come on the spot.

He slowed down the slick movements on his cock to a stop while still keeping his hand there, and began to kiss his nipples instead. He heard Harry whimper from above. He continued to focus his attentions on the puffy buds that were aching for a touch, and he couldn’t tell whether Harry’s new found moans were a response to a lack of attention on his other aching member.  

After feeling as if he had suffered enough, Louis suddenly sped up his hand movements and bit down on the pink nipple.

Harry threw his arm over his mouth and screamed as he came, the pearls of white striping his contracting stomach. Louis slowed his pace as he continued to milk him through it.

“You look so beautiful, so beautiful, _ma rose_.” He whispered softly into his ear as he brought Harry down from his peak.

Louis turned to take a handkerchief and wipe his stomach clean. He then tucked Harry back into his trousers and attempted to adjust his shirt.

He cleared his throat as he stood up. “You deserved to be worshiped like that every day. Both your body and soul. You should have men begging you to let them spoil you for the rest of their lives. You should be worshiped.”

He turned and left the room. _His king_ , he thought, _his king indeed_.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry continued to lay on the pillowed bed, recovering from his nirvana and trying to make sense of what had happened.

Louis became jealous, jealous to the point that he acted on it. He pinned him to the ground and tried to claim him. Harry subconsciously touched his neck and felt the bites that Louis had left on him. He felt claimed.

He didn’t even have real intentions to sleep with the Duke, as he did have some morals when it came to his bed partners and the Duke was not the type of person he would want to sleep with, but something within had pushed him to tell Louis he would.

And Louis reacted. He showed his jealousy and it lead them to almost fuck.

He felt as if he finally had more of what was started during the ball the first night, more than the kisses they had continued to give each other in the passing nights since, but it still wasn’t enough.

He wanted more of Louis, he _needed_ more. But Louis was a king. He couldn’t openly court him and proclaim his love towards an Englishman. What would the rest of the continent say?

He sat up straight and grabbed a hold of the desk as he stood up.  He was now more confused than ever.

***

Captain Payne cleared his throat as he entered the room.

Louis had been sitting at his desk for most of the day, signing orders that he wanted to see implemented.

“Your Majesty, I am wondering if I could fill in the position of Lord Malik’s body guard for the remainder of his stay.”

Louis looked up from his papers.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that you tripped one of your own guards who was protecting him or the fact that you have taken up a fancy for Lord Malik, is it?”

“No no I-“ he started to stammer out. “How did you find out about Rafael’s accident?”

“You seem to forget of the gossip spreader that is Lord Horan. He has eyes everywhere,” he arched an eyebrow, “but seriously, Liam, you tripped one of your own guards only to replace him with two more?”

“He tripped on his own accord! I was simply trying to stop him from falling!”

“Whatever eases your conscience, Captain” the King chuckled. “I’m sure it had nothing to do with how much he flirted with Lord Malik.”

He looked up to see a reaction, and saw Liam’s jaw clench.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “And why would you even want to be a guard? You are the Captain of the Musketeers. You have no use to reduce yourself to such a rank.”

Liam thought for a moment. “I think it would show how much you respect Lord Malik if you do so. Allowing captain of your must trusted guards would show how important his stay was to you.”

Louis scoffed. “You only get diplomatic when it benefits you.” He waved his hand towards the door, “Go ahead if you like. If you want to give yourself more work, be my guest.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He said with a grin and walked out of the room.

Niall was waiting outside of the room, leaning on the wall.

“Out of all the people you could fixate yourself on, it just had to be the ambassador from the Ottomans?”

Liam let out a sigh as he continued to walk. “Oh shut it, Niall. I know the rain stopped your riding date with Bressie. Don’t you have something else to do.”

Lord Horan began to follow him out. “Well I still went riding today, just not with a horse,” he said in the most serious tone he could muster.

Liam made a face. “I could have lived without knowing that,” he said as he walked out of the room. “No wonder I haven’t seen you sit all morning.”

***

“Lord Malik, your new guard has arrived,” a guard announced.

Zayn put down his bowl as he glanced towards the door.

“Finally I-“ he paused as he realized who it was. Captain Payne walked into the room.

“What are you doing here, Captain?” he said steadily.

Liam bowed. “I am your new guard.”

“The Captain of the Musketeers is my new guard?” he said with a frown.

“Why does everyone keep reminding me of my position?” he proclaimed as he sat down on the nearby bench, “besides, you should be glad someone so skilled is going to be protecting you.”

Zayn was ready to laugh at the absurdity of their situation. “I was perfectly fine with the guard I had before. He was sturdy, young, and had an amazing ass.”

Captain Payne tried to recall who exactly that was. He had initially assigned Augustin and Hugo to be his guards after Rafael’s unfortunate-unrelated-to-Liam accident, but Augustin was later reassigned to guard another diplomat. He must have been describing Hugo then, which also brought to mind the whispers he heard about him fucking one of the visiting ambassadors.

Liam narrowed his eyes, “Did you sleep with him?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He taunted.

Liam mumbled something under his breathe.

“I’m sorry but could you say that louder?”

“It’s nothing.” Liam replied.

 Zayn frowned. “Tell me, Captain, do you have a wife?”

“No, my lord. I do not.”

“Or a husband?”

“Again, no.”

“Such a handsome man like you, and unmarried?” he remarked as he raised his eyebrows. “What a waste.”

“Why would you even flirt with me if you didn’t even know if I was married or not?”

“Not everyone is happily married, Captain. I would have assumed you knew how often affairs happen, especially within these walls. And I have never flirted with you.”

“So you say.”

“You have the personality of someone with a stick up their ass. But then again, if you actually had a good dicking you wouldn’t be so sour all the time.”

Liam nearly choked on his air. “I do not believe you should be saying such things, Lord Malik.”

“Really? You seem to be rather interested in who is fucking me,” Zayn pointed out. He looked over to the blushing captain. “If I make you uncomfortable, just tell me. But do not think I didn’t notice how you suddenly became a part of my protection. I know you tripped that man. One of your own musketeers, in fact. Tsk tsk, Captain Payne. Willing to do anything to get near me?”

Zayn didn’t give him a chance to reply as he stood up. “Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with your King.”

***

“Lord Malik has arrived, sir.” A guard said.

“Ah thank you. Please show him in.”

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty.” He said as he bowed.

He replied with a nod. “Good afternoon, Lord Malik.” He motioned towards the sofas. “Please do sit down.”

Once the tea was brought in, they began their discussion.

“So how has your stay been at Versailles so far?”

Zayn took a sip of his tea. “I have very much loved it here, Your Grace. The palace is truly beautiful and deserves all the praise it has been getting from across the continent.”

“I am happy to hear that,” he said as he took a sip as well. “What else have you noticed?”

Zayn paused for a moment.

“You don’t seem to have any official suitors, Your Grace. Do you plan to seek a prince?”

Louis looked down at his tea. “I will eventually. But right now I am focused on running my country. Nothing else.”

“Do you not have someone in mind at least?”

“No,” he lied. “No one at all.”

Zayn sighed. “If I may be frank, Your Majesty, I have already heard about your taste for Englishmen recently.”

Louis blinked at him. “What do you mean by that?”

“It means I have my spies as well as you,” he grinned. “But please explain to me something, if you marry him, would the Church allow it?”

“Marry him? Who is saying that I will marry him?”

“Ah so you do have someone in mind,” he grinned. “But no one has been saying you will marry, if it bothers you so much. I just know love when I see it, and from the rumors I heard, you do not give away your heart freely and neither your body.”

Louis gripped the arm rest a little harder. Zayn seemed to know about him and Harry, despite their attempts to keep it hidden. He saw no use at lying to him anymore.

“I do not know if it is love, but I won’t say that marriage has not come up in my thoughts.”

Zayn smiled. “You don’t need to tell me more, Your Grace. I am just telling you what I observe. But you still have not answered by question, and it is not exactly a question for your situation. I’m more curious as to the Church allowing two men to marry.”

“Oh,” Louis thought for a second. “Have you heard what happened with the Church?”

“I’ll have to admit I do not know all of my English or French history, Your Grace. But I do know how unwelcoming the Church has been to same gendered marriages in the past, and it puzzles me to see the possibility of a King having such a marriage while under Catholic practice.”

Louis nodded, “I see what you mean. If you don’t mind I can tell you how that changed in the recent century?”

Zayn sat back against the couch. “You have my full attention, Your Grace.”

Louis took a sip of his tea as he began.

“When Henry of England decided to break with the Church over his marriage not being annulled, he brought more followers along to his side by allowing the Church of England to perform homosexual marriages, between men and women and any other identities. Apparently, his closest friend had lived with a man for over twenty years at that point, but the Catholic Church had never allowed them to marry. As a tribute to his friend, and with fierce encouragement from Anne Boleyn, one of the first decrees he made in the Church of England was to allow anyone who was in love to marry, regardless of who they were. His friend and his partner were the first to marry under the new law, and their wedding was held in Westminster Abbey, with King Henry and Queen Anne in attendance.  It sent a powerful message to the world, and in particular one church. That made the homophobic Catholics even more unpopular across Europe, and many people who were like me converted into protestants after that. But within the past fifty years or so, the Church realized it had to progress in order to survive. I believe a marriage between two princesses of Spain and Italy was performed by them about ten years ago, and since then they have been gradually breaking down their restraints.”

“And what happened to their old arguments about forbidding such marriages? Was it not said that in your holy book you must not sleep with men?”

“It does, but many seemed to remind them that that very chapter also says we will go to hell for eating sea creatures, and I hear the current Pope has a great affinity for the maritime cuisine.”

Zayn laughed. “Well I am very happy to hear you will be able to marry a person you love.”

“Since we are talking about religion,” he began as he sat up a little straighter, “Does it not say in your scripture as well that you may not sleep with men?”

“It does, just like yours, but we too choose to ignore it. The most basic understanding of Islam that is taught, is that Allah brought you here to be happy and kind to human kind,” he smiled softly. “And I am happy when I am with a man. That is not something He will hate me for.”

“It truly warms my heart to see how our religions have advanced,” he replied as he set down his tea cup. “Imagine if they had not reformed sooner, and we would have to keep fighting to be able to get married to those we love. Thank God for progress.”

***

Back in his rooms, Zayn was ready to dress for bed. There were meetings he had to attend with his own advisors for most of the day, and as important as they were, he would have much rather spent his time exploring the castle. He walked into his room to have Captain Payne sitting on a bench by the window.

“Have you been waiting here all day?” he cried out.

Liam shook his head as he stood. “No. I asked my guards to inform me once you would be heading back to your rooms so I could bid you goodnight.”

They stood there staring at each other, neither making a move to leave. It was the first-time Zayn could fully admire the Captain, dressed in his black velvet uniform, signifying his importance in rank. His feathered hat sat perched upon his head, slightly tilted in fashion. It was no different from how he usually saw him, but now he had a chance to fully admire those chocolate eyes that bore down on him. He felt the heat of cheeks rise in desire, and he couldn’t believe it was simply by a stare.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Captain?” Zayn asked softly.

“I would, my lord.” He started to walk towards the couch when Zayn started to shake his head.

“In my bedroom, Captain. I am to change and you can drink your tea while you wait in there.”

Now it was his turn to see the color rise in the other man’s cheeks. “You want me in there?”

“Yes,” he said simply, “you are my guard, are you not?”

Liam swallowed as he nodded. “I’m always at your service, my lord.”

Zayn smiled. “Good. Now follow me.”

He led him through the golden doors and into the bedchamber. A handsome four poster bed sat in the center of it, the bed sheets still made from the maid’s daily cleaning.

“You can sit there,” Zayn said with a nod towards the small table and adjoining chairs. “Pour yourself a cup, and I’ll be back shortly.”

Liam watched as Zayn disappeared behind a screen.

“So tell me, Captain Payne, have you ever been in love?” Zayn shouted as he threw his shirt over the screen.

The Captain sputtered in to his tea. “Is that really a question you should be asking?”

Zayn poked his head out from behind the screen. “Not at all,” he said with a grin before disappearing again.

“I have,” Liam revealed as he stirred his spoon in the cup.

He could hear Lord Malik gasp. “You have? Give me all the details, Captain, do not leave out a single thing!”

Liam stayed silent for a moment as he saw a pair of colorful trousers being tossed on the ground next to the screen.

“He-He was beautiful.”

The Captain could practically hear his eyes rolling from behind the scene. “Of _course_ he must have been. Someone equally pretty as you had to be your match!”

“He left me.”

Zayn stopped moving behind the screen. “Someone left you?” he nearly screamed as he reappeared. He was wearing loose fitting trousers that were hanging low on his waist, and he had yet to put on a shirt.

Liam was momentarily transfixed by the sight before him before he found words to speak.

“Yes-um-“ he took a deep breath, “he left me six years ago.”

Suddenly Zayn sat on his lap, and tossed his arms over his shoulders.

“That is so wrong!” he cried out. “How could anyone leave a kind soul like you?”

Liam frowned as he leaned back to meet his eyes. He would have thought this was a joke, a cruel joke to play on him, but Zayn looked completely serious, with fresh tears threatening to spill from his widened eyes.

“He said his love for me had died out, and he could not be with someone he did not love, no matter how much I had loved him.” He slowly brought his head to rest against Zayn’s chest.

He expected the other man to push him away, even though he was sitting on his lap, but instead Zayn brought his hand up to his hair and gently massaged his scalp.

“You should never feel alone. I can’t understand how someone could ever fall out of love with you. You’re so kind and thoughtful and brave,” he murmured.

They sat like that for a while, until Liam realized he was due back in his own rooms.

“You should be getting dressed for bed, my lord,” he said as he gently pushed him off his lap.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Zayn asked, his eyes filled with concern.

The Captain nodded. “I will be fine. Now please attend to yourself, my lord. I would hate to have to be the cause of you losing sleep.” He began to make his way towards the door.

“Liam?”

He turned to find Zayn swiftly making his way towards him, Liam closed his eyes as he felt Zayn’s hand rest against his cheek once he was finally close enough. He felt Zayn’s lips against his other cheek.

“Sleep well.” He heard Zayn softly before he opened his eyes.

***

“Well gentlemen, why don’t we talk about the pleasures of life?” a drunk courtier began to say.

Captain Payne, Lord Malik, Lord Horan, Lord Breslin, King Louis, and Lord Styles all sat around the table. Initially it had just been Louis and Harry, but when other court members began to notice their closeness, their friends decided to join them to ward off such rumors. That didn’t stop overly drunk guests from joining them as well.  

“How many partners have you all had?”

The courtier pointed as Lord Horan first. “You start, my boy.”

Niall glanced around nervously. “About ten I believe,” he said but he turned to smile at Bressie, “and you’re the tenth.”

Lord Breslin thought for a moment. “I think I’ve had four in total.”

Zayn spoke next, “Five.”

Liam frowned. “That’s it?”

“You sound like you expected me to have more, and I don’t know whether or not I should be offended by that.” He narrowed his eyes, “how many have you had, Captain Payne?”

The King piped in, “You don’t have to answer that, Liam.”

“No-um. I can.” He said hesitantly, “One.”

Zayn’s face softened. “Your first was the one who left you?”

Liam simply nodded as he looked down. Zayn placed his hand over Liam’s and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “You didn’t deserve that.”

The rest of the table observed the tender moment.

Lord Horan attempted to distract. “How about you, Harry?”

“I lost count. And not because I slept with hundreds of men but because they were not very remarkable. I know it’s at least under ten.”

The courtier turned towards Louis now. “And how about you, my King.”

Louis’ eyes darted across the table.

“If you don’t mind, I would like to retire to my chambers right now. Good night to you all.”

He stood abruptly and left the table. A hush fell over the room as the courtiers hastily turned to bow as he exited the room.

“Harry, go after him,” Zayn said and Harry didn’t need to be told twice. The Captain pointed him to another door that would take him further down the hallway, to not arouse suspicion from the rest.

“Louis? Are you alright?” Harry called out once he made it into the hallway. He glanced around until he saw a familiar figure standing in front of a window.

He carefully walked over to him.

“Louis?” he said gently.

“I’ve- I’ve never been with a man before,” he whispered softly.

Harry’s eyebrows began to furrow. “You mean, you’ve never fucked before? But you’re- you’re a king now! You grew up in a Court that is known for debauchery!”

Louis looked down at the floor. “Doesn’t mean I was part of that.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “So you’ve never even kissed before?”

Louis laughed. “I’ve kissed plenty of men, but I never let them touch me. I never felt the need to,” he paused, “the thing that happened in the library that day? That was my first time doing that, though.”

Harry fell silent.

“So you never… touched another man like that?”

“I have… touched. But it was always over clothes, never skin on skin, never spontaneous, never that heated…” he added as he felt his cheeks warmed up.

Harry stepped a little closer. “So when you took me in your mouth that time,” he murmured as he grazed his thumb over the king’s bottom lip, “was that your first too?”

Instead of answering, Louis took the thumb into his mouth and gave it a hard suck. It made Harry make a mixture of a yelp and a moan as he realized what he was doing. He already felt himself growing a little hard. Who would have thought this king would have so much power over him, and not even the political kind?

Louis slowly pushed the thumb out with his tongue until it rested against his bottom lip again, now slick with saliva. Harry began to spread the wetness across the lip until it was glossing in the moonlight. Louis softly pursed his lips to give the thumb a kiss.

“To answer your question, yes. It was.”

Harry stepped into the space between Louis’ legs and pressed his lips softly against his. Neither opened their mouths any wider, just enough to keep giving soft pecks, over and over and over again. Harry pulled back after a while and locked eyes with Louis.

“Thank you, _mon soleil_ ,” he whispered softly against his lips.

“What for?” the soft voice said back.

“For trusting me with that. I don’t know why you do it, but you seem to keep your intimacy to a very limited number of souls. I’m glad you let me in a little deeper.”

Louis giggled, “We’re not there yet but,” he leaned over and gave him a deep kiss, “I cannot wait until you get deep within me. Very deep,” he whispered against his ear.

He bit his bottom lip as he felt Harry’s growing cock giving little thrusts against him. He took the hand that was holding Harry’s waist and dragged it down to his front. He could hear Harry’s breath hitch as he began to slowly rub circles over the stiff member.

“I cannot wait until you are fully deep inside of me,” he continued to whisper, “You have such a big cock that I couldn’t fit the entirety into my mouth. I just imagine how full I’ll feel with this,” he squeezed hard through the fabric as Harry struggled to choke down a moan, “just thrusting into me for as long as the night lets us.”

He pulled back to get a glimpse of Harry’s face. His rosy lips were a shade darker, and slightly parted. His cheeks were pink with desire.

“I’ll wait,” Harry finally croaked out, “I’ll wait as long as I have to. Whenever you’re ready.”

Louis smiled as he kissed him hard. “Thank you. Now in about five minutes one of the guards is going to pass by this very hall. I’m going to get on my knees and you are to fuck my mouth before he passes by. And you better finish quick. I don’t need rumors spreading.”

“I must say, Your Majesty,” Harry groaned as he felt Louis take him into his mouth after kneeling before him, “for a man who hasn’t fucked yet, you do act very much like a whore.”

Louis popped off to answer. “Only around the right man.” And soon the hallway was filled with Harry’s moans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor tw for an attempted rape mention in this scene. Nothing between the boys or any main characters. If you would rather avoid it, it's near the end and scroll fast once you start reading "a scream came through the castle".

The days melted together quickly in the summertime heat. Louis would spend time with Harry whenever he could, and he began to feel more at ease despite the struggles of ruling. The very presence of the Englishman seemed to calm him, and he craved his company whenever he was away.  

One night Louis took Harry out of his room, and walked them towards the doors that lead outside.

“I want to show you something,” Louis whispered.

They walked out of the palace towards the Jardines. The full moon was out and shining over them. Harry loved the way the gleam hit the King’s cheekbones. For a sun king, he still managed to look ethereal in the moonlight.

“This is so gorgeous,” Harry whispered as he looked straight at him.

Louis looked back, “Do you mean the gardens or me?”

“We’re in the gardens?” he asked as he looked around.

Louis giggled as he leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“You do say some shit sometimes, don’t you?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Is it really my fault you’re so beautiful that I cannot manage to focus on anything else when I’m around you?”

“It really is. I am around men all the time and they still manage to do their work.”

“They’re not the ones who get to kiss your lips every night.”

Louis raised a brow. “How do you know they don’t?”

Harry picked him up by the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

Louis could hardly contain his laughter. “Harry! Put me down!”

“Take it back!”

“Put me down!” he repeated. “You cannot carry the King of France like this!” he cried as he tried to pound his fists into Harry’s back.

“Oh but I _can_ , Your Majesty!” Harry said as he kept walking.

Eventually Harry brought them to a secluded hedge where no preying eyes could see. There really shouldn’t be anyone out here at this hour, but he’d rather not take the chance. He gently placed Louis down into the soft grass.

“You get me so excited, Your Grace. And I just can’t help myself.”

Harry kissed him roughly as Louis raised his hands to thread through his hair. He moaned as he felt Harry’s hands start to undo his trousers and gasped as his hand finally found his hard length.

Louis closed his eyes as he felt his warm hand bring him closer to his pleasure. There was something exciting about laying half naked on the grass of his massive gardens, with the most gorgeous man softly grunting above him bringing him off.

Just as Louis was nearing his climax, Harry’s hand suddenly disappeared. He felt his cock slap against his belly as he heard Harry shuffle next to him. Louis whimpered at the loss of heat and opened his eyes.

“What was that for?” he panted out. The Englishman was now next to him on his side, his bent elbow keeping his head high.

“Take it back.” Harry said simply.

“Take wha-“ Louis paused. “You’re still mad about that?”

Harry shrugged. “You could always ask the others you are kissing to come bring you off right now.”

Louis sighed as he leaned over to cup his cheek. “Will you please help me come, you loveable fool?” he softly kissed him. “My lips belong to you and only you.”

He was able to bring him off twice while they laid there, and Louis returned the favor with his mouth a short time later.

***

As they walked back to the palace, Harry nudged Louis’ hand with the back of his palm. The King smiled as he felt the other man take his hand in his. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

Once they reached the King’s rooms, Harry moved to walk towards his own. Instead of feeling Louis’ grip loosen to let him walk away, he only felt it tighten.

“Louis?” he whispered. “I have to go back to my own room.”

The King shook his head. “I don’t want you to go.”

Harry stepped closer, and placed a soft kiss on the other man’s cheek.

“I have to. You don’t want people to suspect about us.”

Louis let out a sigh. “Sometimes-“ he started. “Sometimes I want to forget about where we are in the world. I wish I could forget I was King, and you could forget you were an Englishman, and we could live in peace openly.”

Harry felt each word tug at his heart strings. _One day we might,_ he wanted to say. _I could stay here, and you could marry me._

The only answer he could give was a softer kiss on his lips.

Louis pulled away to speak. “Please, stay with me. I don’t want to fuck yet, but I would love to sleep next to you during the nights. You can slip back to your room before they come to wake me.”

Harry was tempted to reject the offer, but just the thought of having Louis next to him asleep nearly made his heart burst.

He started to nod vigorously. “Yes, yes I’ll stay with you.”

Louis nuzzled his cheek as he giggled. “Thank you, _ma rose_.”

They entered the room and stripped down to nothing. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him as he moved around the room.

“You look beautiful, Louis.” He said softly. “For the life in me, I could never find a single flaw in you.”

Louis smiled bashfully as he led him to the bed. “I am sure you could find something if you really tried,” he said as they slipped under the sheets.

Harry rested his head on his bent arm as his eyes roamed over the King’s exposed skin.

“Not one,” he said softly. He edged closer and rested his head on Louis’ chest. “Even your heartbeat sounds perfect,” he murmured, sleep filling his voice.

Louis brought a hand up to his hair and began to play with his hair. “I’m only perfect for you,” he whispered.

He felt Harry slowly shake his head. “You’re perfect in every way, _mon soleil_.”

Soon the room was filled with Harry’s light snores, and Louis fell asleep peacefully listening to his love.

***

“Liam!”

The Captain turned to find Niall running towards him.

“Did something happen?”

Niall stopped to catch his breathe.

“Lady Theresa needs a carriage immediately. She is to be sent to Paris.”

Liam frowned. “Now? What happened to her?”

“Well, according to my sources, she heard from this deluded doctor that one should only eat the freshest of fresh meals. She had been pestering our chefs for weeks now, and it got to the point that she demanded food so raw that she would take it before it was fully cooked! Now she’s terribly sick.”

“Serves her right. I heard she was making fun of a young girl for eating too much. She started making pig noises when the girl would reach for any of the sweets! Can you believe that?”

Niall shook his head. “It’s sad how awful she can be. Out of all the ladies in the court she was one of the few who repulsed me to no end.”

“My guards were telling me Princess Charlotte made a scene about it, and Princess Felicite had to be held back from punching her.”

Niall laughed. “The King’s sisters are always ready to defend those in need.”

He turned to look back towards the running servants. “Well it looks like they found a carriage. I hope she doesn’t start making fun of the fat doctor she’s going to be attended by.”

“Captain Payne!”

Liam turned to find Lord Bradford approaching him.

“Have fun dealing with the sick lady, Lord Horan.” And started to walk towards the Englishman.

“How may I be of service, My Lord?” he said with a short bow.

“I believe it is kind of a private matter, but you seem to be very close to the King. I was wondering if you knew something about Lord Styles and him.”

Liam hesitated. “I am afraid I cannot divulge information about the King’s private affairs.”

“You don’t know either,” he said with a smirk.

The Captain groaned. “It’s killing me! He hasn’t told me directly, but anyone can see that something is up between them.”

Lord Bradford laughed. “Well it seems we are in the same boat. All I know is Harry has not been sleeping in his room lately.”

“Is that so?”

Arthur nodded. “I have gone to check on him for five nights now, and he is never in his bed.  Now, he is a grown man and can do whatever he pleases. I just…” he paused for a moment, “I worry for him. I’ve been hearing the gossip from the French courtiers.”

Liam frowned. “What have they been saying?”

“Should you not know already? I thought you knew what the court was always gossiping about?”

The Captain shook his head. “I have various informants throughout the court, so gossip only comes to me when it is a threat to the King’s life. I wouldn’t care to hear of it anyways.”

“Ah I see,” Arthur nodded. “Well there have been whispers about the religious aspect of this. Your King is Catholic, and my friend is Protestant. I’ve heard… many unsavory things being said about Harry because of this, and I do not think the King would like it as well, if they are so close.”

“Has there been any talk of a threat to Harry? I could tell my spies to keep their ears out for threats against him as well.”

Lord Bradford shook his head. “Not that I have heard, but I am worried about the fixation of this issue.”

“I hope you do not mind me asking, but is Lord Styles not a good friend of yours? Why do you not just ask him directly?”

“I have! He is horrible at keeping secrets, but he manages to keep this under an iron stone. He either answers as if I asked a completely other question or he avoids it all together. It’s maddening! He won’t let any details out for the life in him,” he paused. “I’m this close to having him drink an entire case of wine to see if that gets him talking.” He said jokingly.

Liam laughed. “That might not be such a bad idea,” he paused as he looked down the hall. “Speaking of a drink, would you mind joining me for one? I have a short break and could use some company.”

“Would you not prefer Lord Malik’s company to mine?”

“Oh he’s bus-“ Liam stopped himself as his eyes widened. “No I would be perfectly fine with you, my lord.”

Lord Bradford grinned. “Well it seems you already know where he is. The gossip is not just reserved for the King, you know. But I shall join you, if you’ll have me.”

They began to walk towards the gathering room together.

***

Louis let out a deep sigh as he sank lower into the water. He saw Harry smiling at him fondly when he opened his eyes.

“What?”

The King had to lead a riding party out for the Court, and he came back sore all over. What he didn’t expect was Harry to have a rose bath ready for him, and he stripped as fast as he could when he realized what he had done.

Harry continued to lazily draw circles over the bath water. “You look so beautiful in there, _mon soleil_ ” he replied softly.

Louis gently splashed him. “You could always join me.”

The Englishman shook his head. “No, I’d much rather watch you float from this angle.”

“Will you at least soap me up?” he asked with pleading eyes.

Harry started to roll up his sleeves, “For you, anything.”

He took the jar of body soap and lathered its contents over his fingers. The bubbles began make their way around his hands, and soon he was rubbing the lather into the King’s shoulders.

“Stand, please,” Harry ordered.

The water rolled off the King’s tan skin as he stood in the bath. Harry’s eyes ran along his curves, mentally thanking their creator for making him so beautiful.

He slowly massaged his thighs, pressing his thumbs along the hard muscles. He then reached down to soap his calves, lightly dragging his fingertips over the exposed skin.

Louis had grown hard during the delicate washing, and was breathing heavily.

“Please touch me,” he pleaded.

“As you wish, my King.” And brought his mouth over the dripping cock.

Louis hissed as he felt his warm tongue lap against him, his legs nearly giving out beneath him.

The Englishman continued to suck and tongue over him, until Louis felt the heated coil start to curl within him.

“Harry I’m about-“ he managed to stammered out, hoping Harry would understand the warning.

Instead of popping off and letting him finish elsewhere, he felt him take him deeper into his throat. Louis looked down to see his red lips stretched out around his cock, and felt himself start to come.

He let out a staggered moan as he emptied into the other man’s mouth, his fingers wrapped tightly around his curls.

The King sank back down to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Harry had his arms draped over the edge of the tub, watching intently as Louis came down from his high.

Louis leaned over as the water slowed sloshed beneath him and softly licked Harry’s puffy lips. He tasted of salt and sweat, but the unique taste of Harry was still there. He pressed his lips fully against his. “Thank you, _ma rose_ ,” he whispered against his lips. “Did you come?”

Harry slowly shook his head as he went in for another kiss. “Don’t worry about me. I can finish myself off later,” he murmured as he kissed him.

“Finish in my mouth,” Louis whispered when he pulled away.

Before Harry could answer, Louis turned to lay his back against the front wall as he threw his head back over the side.

Harry got to his knees and positioned himself at the head of the bath. Louis licked the tip that was dripping with pre-come, and licked his lips as he tasted it. After savoring the taste, he opened his mouth.

Harry slowed pushed in, and relished in the wet heat that engulfed him. He gradually began to thrust in and out of his mouth. Since he was already so worked up having Louis in his mouth, it only took a few desperate thrusts to have him spilling.

As he came down and his vision became less blurred, he sank to his knees and rested his forehead against the Kings.

 _I love you_ , he wanted to say.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” is what came out in a whisper.

Louis gave him a soft smile. “I’m so lucky too.”

***

A scream came through the castle. Harry sat up as Louis jolted awake. They waited as they heard Liam rush through the opening doors.

“Sorry, Your Grace,” he panted out.

“What happened?”

“A prostitute cut off Sir Russell’s manhood.”

Harry frowned. “What did he do?”

“Tried to force himself on her. She was hired for the night but refused to bed him while trying to return his fee, but he decided to try and force her.”

Louis nodded. “She said no. Sounds reasonable. Get him a doctor or something and give her a sum twice her fee. Make sure she returns to Paris safely.”

Liam hesitated as he noticed who was in the bed beside the King. “Hello, Lord Styles.” He said with a short nod to his head.

Harry gave him a timid wave as he nervously looked over to Louis.

Louis sighed. “I am too tired to care right now. Liam, this is Harry. Yes, he is in my bed. Yes, we are together. No, we are not announcing it any time soon. If I hear about this outside of these walls, I will know it was you who told. So you better keep your mouth shut.”

Liam nodded rapidly. “You have my word, Your Majesty.” He bowed again and left the room.

“Do you think he’ll tell anyone?” Harry said as they watched him leave.

“Of course he will. But I still like to threaten him here and there,” he yawned as he lay back on his pillow, “I just want some sleep now.”

Harry scooted closer and laid down on his chest. Louis started to softly scratch at his scalp, hearing the purrs that came out of Harry as they both drifted off to sleep.

***

“Who is that?”

Niall turned to follow his line of eyesight. “Oh that’s just Lord Mantovani from Italy. He was sent here as a potential suitor for Louis, but he’s just going to send him away soon. His heart is already taken,” he smiled as he nudged his elbow with Harry’s.

Harry tried to smile, but couldn’t take his eyes off the two of them. They were standing close by each other, and the Lord leaned closer towards him to whisper something in his ear.

“Well I hope Louis tells him that,” he grumbled as he turned to leave.

Harry continued to watch them as he moved around the room. Louis laughed at whatever the other man said, and he felt the need to march over there and kiss him in front of everyone. He knew he couldn’t, and he knew the consequences it would leave for both of them, but there was just a need that defied all reason to go over and scream how much he loved that man and how no one else could have him.

It hurt. It hurt that he had to watch someone else get to flirt and laugh with him in public. He knew if he stayed any longer it would continue to eat away at him.

He saw the Italian place his hand on the small of Louis’ back, and he froze. He expected Louis to at least shake it off or move away. But he stayed there and smiled back at him. He had enough.

“Are you leaving already?” Niall asked as he watched him, “What do I tell Louis if he asks for you?”

“I highly doubt he will since he seems to be very busy at the moment, but if he does tell him I felt ill. I shall be in my own rooms.”

He didn’t give Niall a chance to reply as he exited the room.

He strode angrily towards his own rooms. It was a petty jealousy he had, but he couldn’t help it. Louis belonged to him, whether the rest of the Court knew it or not.

“Where is Harry?” Louis asked once he was able to get away.

Lord Horan scratched behind his ear. “He left.”

“Left?” The King frowned. “Why?”

The other man let out a deep sigh. “I think it’s better if you go ask him.”

Louis quickly excused himself from the room and made his way towards his rooms, expecting to find Harry there. He opened the door and found the room dark and cold, with no sign of Harry around.

Where else could he be?

He suddenly remembered the man did have other rooms where he was supposed to be staying, and began to make his ways towards them.

“Harry?”  he asked as he knocked.

“Go away,” he heard a muffled voice from behind the door.

“Why? I want to see you.”

“Well I don’t want to see you.”

Louis frowned. “Are you sick, Harry?”

He was met with silence as he waited for a reply.

“You don’t even want to tell me what’s wrong?” he nearly yelled.

“Just go see your lover!” Harry sassed.

Louis groaned as he knocked again, “I am trying to but he won’t answer the door!”

Harry remained silent.

“Fine! Just sit there with your assumptions and see if I care!”

He stormed down the hallway and felt tears start to form in his eyes.

***

For the next few days the pair ignored each other. Harry would wander around the palace, looking for places he knew the King would not be in. He would go riding, or retreat to his room. He did everything in his power to avoid Louis.

The King in turn spent his days buried in meetings with his council. He signed more reforms to be put forth in the country, and began to plan trips he could take around the country side to visit some villages.

As he made his way towards his rooms he found Lord Horan walking with his husband.

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” they said in unison as they bowed.

He nodded to both of them, “Good morning to you as well, gentlemen. Where might you be headed?”

“We’re going to Paris for a few hours, and Harry said he’d join us.”

Lord Breslin looked over Louis’ shoulder “Ah! There he comes now.”

Louis quickly looked behind him and saw Harry approaching.

They hadn’t talking since the door fight, and he was still planning to ignore the Englishman as much as he could.

“I hope you have a lovely day shopping, my lords. Please excuse me.”

He shouldered past them and continued to walk down the corridor.

Niall frowned as they watched him walk away.

“Why didn’t he stay to see Harry?” Bressie asked him.

Before Niall could reply, Harry finally reached them.

“Good morning, my lords. Are you ready to leave?”

“Yes um-“ Niall paused as he looked behind him, “is something wrong with you and Louis?”

Harry frowned slightly. “He seems to prefer other men now.” He said bitterly without meeting their eyes, “But I would rather not ruin our day by talking about it. Shall we go?”

Niall looked at his husband. “I guess we must. I have a lot to do there anyway. Away we go, gentlemen.”

***

After they returned, Niall made a beeline for Liam once he found him in the gathering room.

“Did you hear what happened with the King and Harry?” he hissed.

Liam nodded. “Louis told me. They are both acting so stupid.”

“Harry told me he was seeing another man? Where on earth did he get that from?”

“Louis needed to be seen with the Lord Mantovani for a night since he is a potential suitor, but it was mainly for show. Harry took it literally and thought for the worst.”

“Have they even talked about it?”

Liam shook his head. “No. Harry refused to talk to him that night and Louis was furious at being shut out. Now they are just ignoring their presence.”

Niall groaned. “This is so fucking useless. Do they not realize they are wasting time on this? Harry is going to have to leave for England in two months and they are too busy fighting over something stupid.”

“They need to work out their problems on their own.” The Captain said with a shrug.

“Not at this rate,” Niall grumbled. He’ll just have to take this into his own hands.


	9. Chapter 9

“Lord Horan is waiting outside of the doors, my lord.” A guard said as he walked towards Zayn.

He frowned. “Niall? He didn’t say he would be coming. Let him in.”

The guard nodded and made a motion to the door. The doors were opened and the Irishman stepped through.

“Ah, Zayn! Just the man I needed to see.”

“What do you need?” he asked as he motioned for them both to be seated.

“Well, I have a plan for getting the pair back together.”

After explaining his plan, Zayn continued to stare at him.

“Lord Horan, that is literally the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard.”

“Look I’m not asking for your personal opinion on how ‘correct’ this plan is. Do you have the substance or not?”

Zayn let out a sign and walked towards a trunk that was laying by the side of the dresser. He rummaged through it until he found a small bottle.

“You put three drops of this into his drink, and it will make him extremely ready to bed someone.”

Niall nodded eagerly as he took the bottle. He opened the top and brought it to his nose.

Zayn narrowed his eyes as he observed him. “Niall this literally sounds so stupid. Are you sure you’re not having trouble getting the wood on with Bressie and this is how you’re asking for help?”

Niall’s mouth dropped open. “I have no problem getting hard for Bressie and neither does he for me!” he snapped as he capped the bottle. “I’ll have you know we once fucked at least six times in one night.”

Lord Malik made a face. “If you say so. Have fun with your experiment.” He said with a wave as he walked back into his bedroom.

***

Niall pushed his way into the room. He found Harry in the library, sitting on a bench that was next to the window. A red leather book sat on his hand as he leaned his head against the glass.

“Harry? I brought you some food.”

Harry looked up from his book. “Thank you, Niall. You’re very kind.” He said with a small smile.

Niall cleared his throat. “Are you still angry with Louis?”

“Yes,” he said as he returned to his book.

Niall shrugged as he turned to walk out of the room. “They’ll thank me later” he said to himself.

***

“Niall where are you taking me?” Louis gruffed as Niall pulled his arm.

He had woken him from a nap, and was already put off by it. Now he was being dragged around his own castle, and just because Niall wanted to show him something.

They made their way to the private study and stopped at the door. Lord Horan turned to face him.

“Look, I gave Harry something that is making him as randy as a goat as we speak. You’re going to go in there and have the best makeup sex you guys ever had. This is the stupidest fight I’ve ever had to witness. And I don’t care what you do but you’re gonna go in there and suck his cock if that’s what it takes.”

Louis felt his ears turn warm. “A King does not get on his knees for anyone else and especially not to suck a cock.”

Niall made a face. “Oh shut up. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the bruises on your knees from all those times you’re letting Harry fuck your mouth. I have no illusions that you kept up your ‘never putting a cock in my mouth’ declaration from last year.”

Before Louis could sputter a response, Niall continued “Also, I’m coming back in an hour with the key to this place.  If I don’t find that you both didn’t blissfully fuck out your problems I’m leaving you in there for another two.” He opened the door. “Now get in there!”

Louis stepped into the room as he felt the door close behind him.

He found Harry sitting on one of the love seats, palming himself through his trousers.

Just the sight of him playing with himself was enough to get his own cock interested.

After a few seconds Harry realized Louis was standing there.

“I know Niall put something in my drink and I’m going to kill him later, but I hope you know my cock is not getting anywhere near you.” He said in a low voice without sparing him a glance.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest. “Well I’ll have you know that Niall expects us to look like well fucked lads when he comes back here in an hour.”

“My hand will give me enough pleasure, thank you.” He said as his hand slipped inside his trousers. Louis could see the outline of his knuckles through the fabric as he continued to jerk himself off.

“I have never met someone so stubborn until I met you,” he groaned out as he tried to tear his eyes away from the hand.

Harry continued to move. “Why are you even here when you could be spending time with that duke? He would most likely be a wonderful husband to you!”

Louis didn’t know how one person could make him so annoyed _and_ turned on at the same time.

“Husband?” he shouted after attempting to calm himself. “You think I’m going to marry him?”

“Why not?” he said as he turned to look at him, finally stopping his movements in his trousers, “He is handsome and rich and you need to make an alliance with Italy. I don’t see any down side to this.”

“There is a very big downside and you fucking know it.”

Harry shrugged. “Not that I am aware of.”

Louis felt like choking him. And not in a loving way.

“Despite the tantrum you are throwing, I would rather spend my entire life in this room with you not speaking to me than marry someone else.”

The Englishman frowned. “What?”

“You are such an idiot!” he nearly shouted. “How could you think I could ever even be interested in another man when I’m in love with you!”

Harry’s mouth hung open as Louis froze once he realized what he said.

All they could do was stare at each other. He said it. He finally said it. His heart had been screaming it the minute those green eyes stared so intently on him. His own brain had been yelling it for weeks now. But his mouth made sure never to speak for them, until his emotions gave them the final push out.

“You- you love me?”

Louis took a deep breath. “Yes. And it just hurts to hear you say you want me with someone else.”

Harry stood and walked over to him. He took his face in his hands while Louis was still turned down.

“No! No I don’t want that ever I just-“ he gulped, “I just hated seeing you openly getting to court him while we still couldn’t do that. And when he touched your back and you didn’t move away… I just felt hopeless.”

Louis raised his head to look at him. “You know I would openly court you if I could. But you’re still the Ambassador, and I don’t want the talk of Europe to be how I managed to seduce the first Englishman that came through my doors.” He paused. “I’m sorry you had to see him touch me, but I had to sell that I was looking for a potential suitor, even though that place already belongs to you in private. When you’re done serving your king, I would love to have you here and I shall openly court you as much as you deserve.”

“I’d love that, Louis.” Harry said softly as he grazed his thumb against the king’s cheek.

They stood there staring into each other’s eyes for a few moments until Harry looked down at the ground between them as he dropped his hands. He bit at his lower lip.

“I’m sorry for acting that way. I let my jealousy get in the way.”

He felt Louis’ curved finger gently raise chin towards him, and then he felt his soft lips press against his.

Louis pulled back. “I forgive you. I can’t believe how stubborn you are, but I would be just as jealous if I was you, if not more.”

Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around him and press him into the broad chest he loves.

“I love you so much. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you, but I thank every god out there that they gave me you.” he said as he pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Slowly Louis the other man to his knees, eager to feel closer to him as he straddled his lap.

“It feels so good to hear those words,” Louis murmured against his neck.

“What? I love you?” Harry asked. He suddenly felt Louis rut against him, realizing he’s still hard from his previous doings.

He slowly grinded his crotch against the other mans and they both started to groan. He saw Louis close his eyes.

“I can say it a million times if you like. I love you,” he gave a kiss to his head again. “I love you,” with kiss to his earlobe. “I love you,” with a kiss on his neck. He then bent his knees a bit as he dragged the kiss towards his chest. He stopped when he felt the heartbeat over the thin shirt. “I love you,” he said to the beating organ, and gave another soft kiss over it.

Louis opened his eyes as he looked down to watch Harry kiss his heart. Harry looked up to see a tear stream down his cheek. He rushed up to kiss it away until he kissed both of his eyelids shut.

“Are you okay?”

Louis nodded, his eyes still closed. “I didn’t know being this loved would make me so happy,” he whispered softly “just hearing you say those words…” he took a deep breath.

The King opened his eyes. “I want to make love to you, Harry.”

Harry’s heart nearly burst.

“Here? Are you sure you don’t want to that in your own bed at least?”

“You’re right,” he hesitated, “but, I want to do something now. You’re hard and I want to do something about it.”

Harry kissed him hard against his lips. “ _God_ I have an idea of what we could do instead, but I wish I had the oil we needed…”

Louis pulled back a bit as he licked his lips.

“Well, Niall actually gave me some…” he said as he pulled out the small jar from his pocket.

Harry moaned in relief. “Remind me to hug Niall after this.” He said as he took the jar.

Louis pressed his lips against his again while bringing his hands up to his hair. The soft curls felt silky against his fingers, and pulled a bit after one got tangled around his ring.

Louis was about to apologize but instead he heard Harry groan and thrust up.

“You like that?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry nodded. “I do now.”

Louis giggled as he bit a mark on his neck. It produced another groan from the man. “You really do, _ma rose_.”

He grinded his hips down as he began to suck more bites onto him.

“I wish we could do this all day,” Harry panted. “But I am not going to last long if you keep doing that, love.”

Louis nodded as he eased himself off his lap.

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to fuck your thighs.”

As confused as Louis was it did make his cock twitch. He bit his lip.

“I’ve- never done that before. Does it even feel good?”

Harry nodded. “Neither have I, but from what I heard it’s amazing to do. And since you need some relief right now, I think we should try it,” he glanced up, “Unless you don’t want to. We could do something else,” he said with a small smile.

“I trust you.”

Harry kissed him one more time before he began to unfasten his trousers. They came off easy, and Louis felt very exposed as he stood on his knees. His bare ass felt the chill of the room, but suddenly his mind flew elsewhere as he felt Harry take him in his mouth.

He moaned at the sudden action, but his cock finally had some relief.

He leaned back with both arms as he watched Harry bob up and down over him on his hands and knees.

“Harry-,” he groaned out, “I hate to repeat what you said, but if you don’t stop I’m not going to last long.”

Harry popped off and brought his knees close to his as he began to work his own trousers down. His cock sprang free, already hard as can be.

Desperate for some friction, Louis gently grabbed his hardness and pulled it towards his own.

Harry’s breath hitched as he felt Louis’ cock slide up next to his. He took the jar of oil and dipped his fingers into it. He then coated both their cocks with them, both of them moaning as he ran his large hand back and forth between them.

With his other hand, Harry took some pillows from the couch and placed them on the ground beside them.

“Put your knees over them, love, and bend over.”

Louis shuffled towards them and did as he was told. He his head onto his folded arms in front of him, and arched his back the ground. With his bare ass in the air, Harry needed to check himself before he came on that sight alone.

Harry poured more oil down his fingers and began to massage the inner parts of Louis’ thighs with it. He heard Louis groan as he reached a little higher and cupped his balls.

“I want you to keep your thighs together, and if anything is wrong, don’t be afraid to say something okay?”

Louis nodded furiously. “Yes I will. Now please do something before I burst.”

Harry rubbed the oil around his own cock again. He brought the tip to the still closed slit and rubbed against it. Louis groaned as he pushed back against him.

“Get in,” Louis moaned and with that Harry thrust in. The oil easily allowed him in, but the pressure from Louis’ thighs made it feel very tight.

“This feels-“ Harry started as he began to pull back, “so fucking good.”

Louis’s pants became louder. “Less talk and more fucking,” he moaned as he brought his hand down to his own cock.

Harry swatted it away as he reached around and began to jerk him through it. He set a rhythm to his thrusts to match his hand, and soon their moans began to get louder.

“We have to-“ Louis stopped as he had to let out a moan when Harry grazed his thumb over his tip.

“Harry,” he said a little more forcefully, “We need to stay quiet. Or else everyone will hear.”

“Fuck them all I care about is you right now, _mon soleil_. Besides,” He squeezed his cock a little tighter, “we’re both getting close.”

His thrusts became faster, and soon Louis felt the familiar heat in his belly. The wave was beginning to rise, and before he knew it he bit down on his arm to quiet his scream as he came over Harry’s hand.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry panted as he began to chase his own release, “So beautiful.”

Harry came with a low shout, and spilled over the mess Louis had made.

A drowsiness over took him, and he placed an arm around Louis’ stomach and brought them both down to lay on their sides.

Louis happily shifted closer to Harry. They were both still dressed on their upper halves, but his ass was bare and he relished at the feeling of Harry’s softened cock against it.

He looked down at the mess they left on the carpet in front of him. Ropes of come laced across it, contrasting against the blood red carpet.

“That was amazing, Harry.” He whispered.

Harry kissed his neck in response. “You’re amazing,” he whispered. “We haven’t even properly fucked and you’re still the best partner I’ve ever had.”

Louis scoffed. “You’re just saying that to butter me up.”

“No it’s true,” he said earnestly. “Everything is just better with you.”

Louis turned around to face him. “How many partners have you had?” he asked after pecking his lips.

Harry thought for a moment. “I think three in total. But,” he paused to kiss his mouth once more, “I never felt like this with anyone.”

Louis smiled softly as they continued to stare at each other while they waited for their breathing to slow.

They began to dress themselves again as they rose from the carpet. Harry took out a handkerchief and wiped the come from the carpet.

“That’s going to leave a stain,” he murmured.

Louis shrugged, “The servants have seen worse.”

Harry helped button a jacket that had been thrown off at some point, and Louis twirled in front of him.

“Do I look like I was just fucked on the floor of a library? I don’t want my nosy courtiers to be suspecting anything.”

Harry giggled. “I am the last person you should be asking. For all I care you can walk out of here wearing nothing but the love bites I give you. I know it’s not proper, but there has to be some way I can let everyone know someone already shares your bed.”

Louis leaned over and kissed him. “One day you will. You will be able to dance down all the hallways declaring your love for me and no one will be able to contest it.”

As they opened the door, they found Niall leaning against the wall.

He squinted his eyes as he began to look them both over.

“Well done, my lords.” He said with a grin.

Louis took Harry’s hand in his and rushed passed Niall.

“Don’t use up all the oil!” he called out as he watched them leave.


	10. Chapter 10

They found their way into the King’s rooms a short time later.

“You’re sure about this, right?” Harry asked as he look both of Louis’ hands in his and brought them up to his lips. He stopped them before they entered the bedroom and turned Louis towards him.

The King caressed his cheek. “I’ve never been more sure,” he whispered.

Harry nodded and pulled him closer to the bed.

He began to unbutton the other man’s vest and pushed it off his shoulders to the ground. The white under shirt hung loosely over his body, and he pulled it over his head as he threw it to the ground as well. They continued until they were both stripped of all their clothing.

Louis took Harry’s hand in his and walked him towards the bed. Louis could hear his heart thumping in his ears, but he knew he wanted to do this.

“Do you want to fuck me or I fuck you?”

Louis thought for a moment. “Can we do both?”

Harry giggled. “We’ll be too fucked out for either of us to switch after.”

“Can I fuck you then?”

He nodded eagerly. “Yeah,” he leaned forward and sucked his bottom lip, “Yeah you can.”

“Do you want to open me or watch me instead?”

Louis chewed at his bottom lip. “I’ve opened myself up a couple of times, so I know how to do it.” He blushed as he lowered his eyes, “I’d like to open you up?”

Harry gave him a reassuring smile. “Okay, _mon soleil_.”

He poured the oil over Louis fingers as he put a pillow under him. Harry began to whimper as the he pushed the first finger, and let out a loud groan once Louis could put in two.

“Fuck me already,” he cried out as Louis began to rub the sensitive bud inside.

“I haven’t even put a third in, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I like it to sting a bit, and I really can’t wait so please Louis fuck me already.”

Louis took more oil and poured it over his hand. He massaged his cock with it and positioned himself against the pink hole.

“Go ahead,” Harry panted out and Louis slowly thrust in.

He stiffened as he felt the warm heat envelope him.

“Oh god Louis please move,” he begged as put his hand over his own cock.

Louis slowly began a rhythm. The room was filled with their pants and moans as his thrusts began to quicken. He looked down and saw Harry working his cock with his hand.

“Harry- I’m-“ he started to say. He saw Harry close his eyes and come in his hand. This rim clenched with every spurt of come that landed on his belly, and it only brought Louis closer to his own.

The other man grinded back on his cock as he caught his breathe. “Finish in me, _mon soleil._ ”

Small groans stumbled out of his mouth as he felt his cock empty into Harry.

He pulled out and dropped to lay beside Harry, closing his eyes as he felt the tiredness overtake him.

“How do you feel?” he heard him whisper.

Louis opened one eye. “I’ve never felt so relaxed.”

Harry smiled. “I’m glad you feel that way. It truly felt wonderful.”

Louis turned and brought a hand over the other man’s chest. “I’m glad I shared this with you,” he whispered as he began to play with his nipple.

“I’m still honored you allowed me,” he moaned out as Louis lightly pinched the bud.

He felt Louis lean over and lazily drag his tongue over his jaw. He leaned down to capture his lips, and soon their tongues were matting as they deepened the kiss.

Louis suddenly pulled back. “How soon can you fuck me?”

Harry chuckled, “I don’t think I can tonight. I’m all spen-“ he stopped as he looked down.

His cock was fully hard again, flushed and angry against his stomach with precome seeping out at the tip.

Louis bit his lower lip with a groan. “You were saying?” he muttered as he snaked his hand down to grasp it.

Harry’s breath hitched as he felt his hand slide over it. “That’s- That’s never happened to me before. I have to take a least an hour before I get hard again.”

Louis thought for a moment as he began to rub his cock. “It must have been the thing Niall gave you. It got you so randy to the point you need can get hard again and again,” he grinned, “oh you’re going to fuck me a lot tonight.”

He looked around for the oil pot and poured some more over his fingers. He began to slick Harry’s cock up, marveling at the sounds the man made.

“I want to open you up, though,” Harry managed to stammer out.

Louis nodded and began to rest himself against the pillows.

“Are you ready?”

After he saw Louis nod, Harry dipped his fingers in the oil once again. He brought a finger to his hole, and slowly pushed in. Louis grunted at the intrusion, but Harry was quick to whisper reassurances against his cheek.

Once he relaxed more fully he pushed another finger in. He began to slowly scissor them, and Louis began to loudly moan into the empty room.

“That feels, that feels-“ was all he could pant out as Harry began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out.

“This is about to feel really good,” Harry whispered in his ear.

“Wait what is- ohhh fuck!” he nearly screamed. Harry had started to rub against his walls, and found the nub that nearly made Louis see white.

“I’m going to come, Harry. You-you better get in me soon.”

Harry lined himself up and gently pushed forward. He watched Louis intently the entire time, watching as the King closed his eyes and grasped at the bed sheets, watching him hiss as he slowly pushed in.

“Are you okay?” Harry panted out.

Louis nodded. “More than okay,” he answered. “Always will be.”

After they finished, Harry curled against the King’s chest as they tried to regain their air. Louis played with his curls, and Harry hummed in content. They fell asleep like that.

Harry nudged himself awake a few hours later, and looked up to find Louis staring at him.

“I want to give you this,” Harry whispered softly. The sun had just begun to show a glimmer of its head over the tree tops. The morning was still cold, but felt content having Harry’s body pressed against him.

Louis looked over to see what Harry was holding out in his palm. It was a ruby cut into the shape of a rose, with the tips of the petals lined with gold. It glowed in the firelight, and nearly took his breathe away.

“You want to give this to me?”

Harry nodded. “I bought this the day I went to Paris with Niall and Bressie. They went to get their wedding bands polished, and had me go with them. I didn’t want to think about you, but then I spotted this while I was waiting. I don’t even remember asking how much it cost, just how soon could I buy it.”

Louis was still speechless. “Harry, this is lovely. I adore rings, but I never thought someone would give one to me.”

He began to tug at the ring sitting on his thumb, and held it out to him once he got it off. “I want you to have this one then.”

Harry’s vision blurred as he noticed which ring it was. The sun emblem was on it.

“I cannot take that ring, Louis. Your father gave you that, and-“ he swallowed hard, “I can’t take that from you.”

“Harry, I probably love you more than my words will ever be able to express. I want you to wear this. When my father gave it to me, he told me I would be the sun of France, and would make sure everyone knew that. It’s a symbol of me.”

The Englishman was too overwhelmed to say anything.

“We haven’t been able to court in public, but at least this way-“ he swallowed, “we still have each other on ourselves. Somehow.”

Harry slowly took the ring and placed in onto his own finger. Before Louis could say anything, Harry rolled on top of him. He gave him a soft kiss as he slowly humped his now hard cock against the Kings.

“I’m going to love you so good now,” Harry murmured against his mouth.

For the next few hours the only noises that were heard were the endless moans coming from their bed as they fucked for the second, third, fourth.... maybe fifth time of the night.

***

A few days later, Captain Payne rushed into the King’s rooms before the sun came up.

He found Louis sound asleep, his cheek settled firmly on the top of Harry’s head, whose arm was nestled protectively over the King’s chest.

Liam almost felt guilty waking them, as if he was waking sleeping cherubs, but it was an emergency.

“Your Grace,” he whispered loudly.

Louis stirred in his sleep, but it was Harry who opened his eyes and stared at him. The Captain saw his arm tighten over Louis’ chest.

“Liam? Is something wrong?” he murmured sleepily.

“Yes,” he whispered urgently, “the King must be awake for this.”

Harry frowned as he started to rub Louis’ arm. “ _Mon soleil_ , wake up, my love,” he whispered softly.

Louis finally stirred and fluttered his eyes awake.

“What happened?” he asked as he tightened his grip on Harry’s shoulder.

“I am very sorry to wake you at this hour, Your Majesty. But I need you both to be up right now.”

Harry climbed off of Louis to allow them both room to move off the bed. They reached for their robes and sat next to each other at the edge of the bed. Louis took Harry’s hand in his as he leaned on his shoulder.

“What happened now, Captain?”

“Someone tried to kill Lord Styles.”

Harry’s eyes widened as Louis gripped his hand tighter.

“What?” the King whispered.

“Someone entered his room during the night, and stabbed the stack of pillows that Harry has been leaving in his bed to look like him. It seems that someone tried to murder Harry in his sleep. But seeing as though he wasn’t sleeping in his own bed…”

“You are never sleeping in your own room ever again,” Louis declared as he looked at Harry.

Harry was still at a loss for words as the Captain continued. “Your counsel has requested a dressing ceremony for this morning to make sure you are unharmed, Your Grace. You will be dressed here in front of the court. They expect to see you as soon as you wake up, meaning you,” he glanced over at Harry, “must be alone.”

“But his life is at stake!” Louis cried out. He looked over at Harry. “He’s the safest when he’s with me.”

Liam nodded. “I agree with you, Louis. But the court cannot see him here, especially after an attempt on his life. Niall and Bressie are waiting in Harry’s room right now to keep him company. And I have five guards stationed outside his door.”

The King hesitated as he looked over at Harry. “What do you think?”

“I would love to stay by your side,” he began, “but I can’t have the court finding out about us while I am still the Ambassador. I’ll go to my room, and be a part of the crowd that watches your ceremony.”

Louis nodded as he kissed his cheek. “I’ll walk you to your room then,” he said as he stood. The King placed his hand on the small of his back as they walked through the small corridor behind the tapestry. They walked through their secret meeting room and shuffled their way into Harry’s room.

Niall and Bressie sat on the bench by the window, already dressed for the day.

“Good morning, Your Grace,” they said.

Louis nodded as he made sure Harry sat down comfortably on his bed. The mattress had already been changed and the sheets were new, but there was still the shadow of what could have happened.

“I don’t care what happens. I don’t care where I am. If you are in danger, you come to me. Understood?” he said as he held his face in between his hands.

He saw a tear stream down his face. Louis gently wiped it with his thumb. He sat next to him and pulled him into his arms. Harry softly sobbed into the crook of Louis’ neck. “I’m scared, mon _soleil_ ,” he choked out.

“So am I,” he murmured as he rubbed his back. “So am I.”

***

The ceremony began with Louis getting out of bed, pretending he had slept alone. He walked to the foot of the bed in his robe, holding the tie tightly. He dropped the robe, and the crowd began to murmur as courtiers began to point at something on his waist. He looked down and saw the love bite Harry had left on his belly. He started to blush as he remembered what Harry was doing at the time. Harry’s eyes had been wide in the crowd, and had an even deeper flush on his face than Louis’.

He tried to ignore the stares as Doctor Amelia inspected him. “Healthy,” she declared when she finished.

His servants began to dress him for the day as he continued to stare at Harry.

***

Louis gasped. “Fuck Harry I- oh ohhhhhhh yes! Ahhhh.”

“Oh god Harry I love you,” he sobbed as he felt his climax rip through his lower body.

Louis looked down as Harry sprawled himself over the sheets, hoping to catch his breath.

“Did you mean it?” Harry whispered, still staring towards the windows. When Louis didn’t answer, he turned his head and said in an even lower whisper. “Louis, did you mean it?”

“Yes of course,” he answered without meeting his eyes. “Always. Since the first time I said it. It doesn’t matter when I say it, just know whenever I do I always mean it-“

He was cut off by Harry launching himself over him and tumbling them over the sheets.

“I love you,” he said in between kisses, “I love you so much, Louis. So much.”

“You do?” he giggled, “I never would have guessed.”

Harry kissed him hard against his lips. “Of course I do! How could I not fall in love with someone like you?”

Louis shook his head. “I can’t believe a stupid fight had to make us admit our feelings for each other.”

“I just didn’t want to say it until I was sure you at least loved me a little as well.”

“A little?!” he squeaked. “How could I only love you a little? My love for you is at least ten times the size of Versailles.”

Louis gasped. “Nothing could ever beat Versailles in size.”

Harry nuzzled his nose. “My love for you can.”

If Harry thought simply sharing a bed with Louis would be some of the best nights of sleep he ever had, he was not prepared for the times they spent awake on it. They could never get enough of each other and explored every inch of skin they could reach. Louis sat on Harry’s face at one point, hesitant at first after Harry suggested it, but it quickly became a favorite after Louis saw how fast he could come with just a lick of Harry’s tongue against his rim.

They had also found the joys of being tied up. After getting himself his arms stuck while organizing the King’s ribbon collection, they found out how much Harry loves to be fucked while being tied.

Doctor Amelia would giggle once she noticed the love bites over his body.

“Your Majesty! You’re as spotted as a leopard!”

He blushed as Harry moved in his sleep, rustling against his pillow. The doctor had come in a few minutes earlier, and gently woke Louis without waking the other man. He managed to leave Harry asleep as he got up from their bed, kissing his cheek as he did.

She gently touched his forearm. “I’m so happy you found someone, Your Grace. The way he looks at you…”

Louis stared fondly at his sleeping lover, his hair cascading in down his shoulders and all over the white pillow, and couldn’t help but feel at peace.

“He’s my-“ heart? love? soulmate? “Everything.”

Later that night, Harry was under him again. Louis thrust into him. “I love you. Oh how I love you.” He whispered in between kisses. He treasured every second Harry was in his arms. His rose had firmly panted himself in his heart.

***

Zayn walked over to Liam.

“I have been dying to do this.”

He leaned forward and kissed him hard against the mouth. Liam stiffened as he began to take in what was happening, but quickly embraced the other man and deepened the kiss.

Since becoming his bodyguard, he managed to spend a lot of time with the ambassador. They began to treat each other more kindly, and soft touches here and there replaced the forced distance they once shared. The Captain did not know what his emotions were doing towards Zayn, but for once he managed to quiet them in his mind.

He managed to talk to Lord Horan about it after the man inquired about their closeness one day. That’s what he liked to remember it as. Not Niall finding him drunk crying in his room one night.

“Do you actually feel something for him?” Niall had asked.

Liam slowly nodded as he took another sip from the bottle.

“Then why are you drinking this way? You should be happy!”      

“I’ve never felt like this before!” he shouted sluggishly.

“You don’t love him as much as your first?”

Liam shook his head. “I love him more than I ever loved that imbecile.” he cried. 

“Then why are you crying? You’re in love for pete’s sake.”

“He’s going to leave soon! And you saw how I was when the other one left me. How am I going to deal with his leaving too now that my feelings are even stronger?”

Niall shook his head. “Have you even considered he might love you back?”

He burst into tears as he chugged the last remaining liquid from the bottle.

“He’ll still have to leave,” he choked out between wet sobs. “And I don’t want his heart broken too.”

He remembered Niall hugging him before he passed out. In the morning he found a note from him begging him to speak to Zayn about his feelings.

Maybe a kiss would be enough.

“It was about time,” Liam murmured before he began to kiss him again.

***

Harry woke up to an empty bed one morning, his face frowning as he patted the other side of the bed and found it to be cold. He finally opened his eyes, and felt something on his forehead.

A note had been placed there. After his eyes finally adjusted to the bright light of the room, he read it:

_Ma rose,_

_I will be busy in meetings all day, so I shall not see you until later, my love. But I do have something exciting planned. Tonight I shall be taking you somewhere special. There is a dress box sitting on the bench near the window, and if you find the outfit suitable to your tastes, I greatly request you wear it. As much as I would love to see you in your natural suit, I would rather keep that for my eyes only instead of the general public._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Louis x_

Harry giggled into his hand. “For your eyes only, _mon soleil_.”

They spent that evening at an opera in Paris. Louis couldn’t remember the last time he had been so happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Ed stepped off the carriage after it stopped in front of the palace doors. He made his way through the entrance as Lord Horan walked by.

“Well hello there,” Niall spoke up, “Who might you be?”

“I am here to see Lord Styles. I am to accompany home immediately.”

“Harry? But he isn’t due back for a few more weeks.”

Ed shook his head. “I know, but there is important business he needs to attend to in England and he is needed back as soon as possible. May I speak to the King about this?’

Lord Horan thought for a second. “I believe he is almost done with his audiences. You can go to the throne room and speak with him there if it is that important.”

“It is with great urgency.”

Niall nodded, “Then I shall take you there myself.”

They were their way to the throne room, and found Louis listening intently to peasants who had come to describe their circumstances.

“Well Mister Du Bouis, I shall make sure you will be receiving ten chickens and five carts of vegetable and grain from my own farms so you can recover peacefully. I will send someone to check on you in three weeks to see if you need any more help.”

“Oh thank you, Your Majesty!” the old man exclaimed. He went over and kissed his hand. He took his cane and the arm of his wife and exited the room.

The King saw Lord Horan come in with someone new in tow, and frowned.

“I thought all my audiences were done for the day?”

“They were, Your Grace, but this man says he comes on urgent business from England and needs to speak with you immediately.”

Lord Sheeran bowed.

“Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you in person, and I am truly sorry I could not have been here sooner. I hope the ambassador we sent has done a good showing of our country for you. Have you spoken with him?”

“Their cocks have touched. What do you think?” Niall murmured under his breath as Liam elbowed him. 

Louis kept his composure. “We have. I am lucky to call your ambassador a good friend of mine.”

Ed nodded. “It bodes well that you have enjoyed our ambassador so well, Your Majesty. But I am afraid I have to cut his visit short.”

The frowned in disbelief. “Why?”

“Did you not know, Your Grace? He is betrothed to a lady back in England. They are expected to marry as soon as he returns, since he has spent already too much time away from there.”

Louis felt as if the room had frozen. He couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t feel anything.

“Betrothed?” Niall spoke up when the King didn’t respond. “He has never mentioned an engagement to anyone.”

Ed shook his head. “He must have forgotten, and I do not blame him since it was made when they were children. But there is now someone enforcing the marriage pact that we all thought would never be, and he must go home to marry her.”

Louis finally spoke as his heart pounded furiously in his chest. “I cannot keep him here against his will then. Find him so you can speak about this. He is free to go whenever he is ready.”

Ed smiled. “Thank you, Your Grace. Can you tell me where his room is?”

***

Harry walked out of the library holding three books in his hand. He had been reading new ones that he found in Louis’ library, and wanted to tell him about it as soon as he could.

Suddenly he heard Niall scream behind him.

“Liam is ready to kill you! And he’s the Captain of the Musketeers so he can easily have that arranged!”

Harry jumped back horrified. “What are you talking about?”

“How the hell did you not tell us you were engaged?”

Harry’s face went white.

“How did you-No. No No No.”

“You have 10 seconds to explain before I poison you myself.”

“I completely forgot I was-am betrothed. We were engaged since infants, but we never thought our families would actually go through with it. Who on earth is even asking us to marry?”

“Does it look like I know?” Niall yelled. “Go find Louis!”

***

After meeting with Ed and learning what he told Louis, Harry walked into the Kings room. As he was about to pass through the final door, the guards blocked his entry with their muskets.

“Am I not allowed in?” he shouted to the guards.

“The King ordered it.” Captain Payne said from inside the room. He walked until he stood in front of Harry, with only the muskets separating them.

“I need to speak with him!”

“Haven’t you done enough?”

“Liam! I need to speak with him” he begged.

“My duty is to protect the King from all threats. And that includes threats to his heart.”

Harry’s jaw clenched. “Do you think I planned this?”

Liam paused.

“You have 10 minutes with him. That’s it.”

The guards lifted their muskets as Harry barged through. The Captain nodded towards the closed door and turned away.

Harry slowly opened the door. He entered the small room to see Louis sitting on the throne, an older version of the one that sat in the throne room, seemingly deep in thought.

“Louis?”

His eyes shot up and landed on Harry. He had a blank expression on his face, and something felt very wrong about him.

“May I come in?”

His face didn’t move. The blank expression stayed.

“What’s her name?” he murmured.

Harry started to shake his head. “No, Louis, I’m not-“

“You shall address me as ‘Your Majesty’!” he shouted. “Do not forget your place in this palace. Now I’ll ask you again: what is her name?”

Harry’s eyes went wide as he felt his stomach drop. “Lauren, her name is Lauren.”

Louis dropped his head slightly. “Go,” he whispered.

“Louis no-“

“I said go! You have to leave, don’t you? Just like you knew you had to when you got here?” he nearly screamed. “And I told you everything! I gave you my heart I gave you my-“

He couldn’t finish the sentence out loud.  

Harry felt his eyes brim with tears. “I didn’t know I was!”

“How can you stand there and lie to me?” he shouted.

“Because I am not! I completely forgot I was ever engaged! It was done when we were infants, before both of our families died. We grew up close only because we genuinely liked each other as companions, but we never thought anyone would actually make us marry. There are many children who are engaged in infancy but never go through with their marriages! We assumed we would be the same. Apparently Mother Augusta is an old family friend that over saw the betrothment, and now wants to make sure we go through with it.”

“And so you will have to and leave here forever. Now go! I can’t believe you had the nerve to come see me!”

Harry’s face hardened. “I thought it would be better to hear it from me than from anyone else.”

“Yes because it’s less painful hearing that the man who owns my heart is leaving when it comes directly from his mouth. Thank you for sparing me.” He spat out.

“Louis, you can’t honestly believe I was hiding this from you?”

“Why not? This was something very important! If we ever wanted to-“ he cut himself off. As if his dying heart grew an arm and reached up to stop the words from rolling off his tongue.

“That was just something you should have told me, you idiot.” He yelled.

“As I keep telling you: I did not know!” he shouted. “How could I have known and still perused you, Louis? Do you really think me so low?”

Louis stayed silent.

“You bastard.” Harry whispered as his jaw clenched.

They both stood there, anger apparent on both their faces as their chests heaved. With tears threatening to fall, Harry stared intently at the man before him. A King in his own right. A man that held more power than Harry would ever know. But that King still chose him. Still chose to corner him after knowing who he was. Still chose to see him night after night in that room. Still chose to ravish him in the Queen’s library. Still chose to reveal his secrets to him. Still chose him as his first love.

 _First love_ , he repeated in his head. He watched as a gleam came washed over Louis’ eyes, as if he heard what he said.

If Harry had to choose from now on, he would choose to be his last love.

“Just go, Harry. Go.” Louis said as he turned away, “and don’t come back.”

Harry turned and made his way towards the door.

“I bid you farewell,” he began as he looked over his shoulder, “Your Majesty.”


	12. Chapter 12

“The sun has truly dimmed.” Liam whispered as he sat down next to Niall. Louis had not stopped his sobbing for a day now.

With the help of Doctor Amelia, the King informed the court he was too ill to leave his room. He cried on and off for hours, too weak to get off his bed. His mother was the only one who was allowed in, and all he could do was cry on her shoulder when she visited.

He never thought hearing his heart break would be so devastating.

***

A few days passed, and nothing seemed to change. The council was still able to rule despite the King’s absence, but they knew better than to do anything that would upset him. He had made it very clear he was not to be overstepped in his power.

All his friends could do was visit him throughout the day, even if it was just to keep him company while he cried.

After finishing some training with his men, Captain Payne walked towards his rooms with the intention to bathe. His cotton shirt was soaked in sweat, with the shirt clinging on multiple parts of his skin.

He had called for a bath earlier, and the hot water was now waiting for him in his room as he opened the door.

After filling the water with the soap that turned to bubbles, he hissed as he sank down into the burning heat.

His mind was still filled with his feelings towards Zayn. They had seen each other a few times since Zayn had kissed him, but each time he wanted to say something, he found himself kissing him again.

As if he had called him with his mind, Zayn appeared from behind large cabinet across the room. The Captain had told him about the secret passage ways that lead to his own room, after telling him about the ways Harry visited Louis in the evening, and Zayn insisted he be shown them as well. They may have stopped once or twice to kiss each other in the shadows against the stone walls, but no one had to know.

“Are you-“ Zayn stopped as he saw where the Captain was. “I can come back later.” He said hurriedly turned to leave.

“No!” he almost shouted. Zayn raised his eyebrows as he turned back to face him.

_Ask him to stay and take a seat by the table. Then you can talk while you finish washing yourself._

“You can join me if you’d like” is what he heard himself say instead. Before he could retract his words and apologize he watched as Zayn walked over, pulling his clothes off in the process.

As much as he tried, the Captain couldn’t stop staring at every new inch of skin that was revealed. Zayn didn’t even hesitate to remove his trousers, and Liam couldn’t take his eyes off his entire nakedness.

He watched as he stepped into the bath and sank down into the warmth, feeling the prickled skin of his legs rub against his smoother ones under the water.

They eyed each other until Zayn spoke up.

“He really lost him,” he murmured.

Liam sighed. “I still don’t think Harry meant to hurt him, but he is taking it rather bad.”

He raised his hand over the water and started to play with some bubbles.

“And I can’t really blame him. The first man he ever slept with, and he left his heart shattered,” he swallowed, “he’ll recover. And maybe one day he’ll find a man who can put the pieces together again. But for now, it will always hurt knowing the one you love is no longer yours.”

Zayn looked over at him. “How long did it take you to recover?”

Liam tried to pop the slippery bubbles. “It’s been over six years since it happened, and I am not going to lie when I say I still cry about it sometimes.”

“Have you been with anyone else since then?”

The Captain shook his head. “No. And I don’t plan to.”

“Liam-“

“No don’t. I know you’re going to be leaving soon, and as strongly as I feel about you, I can’t risk losing my heart again.”

Zayn gulped as he reached over and played with some bubbles that were near his chest.  “That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to stay here.”

The bubble popped as Liam slammed his finger through it. “Stay in Versailles? But why? Won’t you miss your home?”

“My home is wherever you are, Liam,” he said softly. “I have no family left back there, and I never really found a place to call home.” He felt his cheeks flush a little. “Every time I would have to go out to the city for business, I found myself missing Versailles. And as lovely as the palace is it wasn’t because of its beauty. Just a person that I happened to fall in love with who lived within it.”

Liam’s eyes widened. “Me?” he squeaked.

Zayn nodded as he shifted closer in the tub, their now smooth legs rubbing closer against each other. “I promise I will never leave you, Liam. I cannot think of the bastard that left someone like you. If I had grown up here I would have made you my own as soon as I could, and never made you feel any less special than you already are.”

The Captain felt his vision blur. He hastily rubbed as his eyes. “Don’t say things you don’t mean, Zayn. I don’t want to get hurt again.”

“I have never lied to you, Liam. I love you, and I truly mean it.”

Liam let out a sob and pulled him towards him. With his legs over his waist, they now sat stomach to stomach as Liam put his arms around his neck and brought him closer.

“I love you so much,” he whispered against his mouth.

“Will you marry me?” Zayn asked in between kisses.

The Captain hesitated. “Are you serious?”

“Liam, my love, I promise to stay by your side until it’s our time to pass. You have my full permission to kill me if I ever try to leave you.”

Liam kissed him again. “Yes. I want to marry you, Zayn.”

They continued to kiss in their embrace until they came up for air. The water was now beginning to cool, and they quickly washed each other off.

“I cannot believe you gave Louis shit for falling for Harry so fast when you just agreed to marry me without even giving it a thought,” Zayn giggled as he toweled himself off.

Liam shrugged as he stepped in front of him, wrapping a towel around his shoulders and bringing him closer. “A handsome man once told me ‘matters of the heart do not take time into account’ and I believe him to be right.”

Zayn nuzzled his nose, “I cannot believe you remembered that.” He pecked his lips once more.

Liam felt a little guilty over finding his happiness while Louis heart was breaking, but his own heart was finally being mended after all these years and he owed himself the joy to bask in it.

After lighting more candles to warm the room, Liam let Zayn drag him to the waiting bed, eager to start more private memories together.

***

Harry kept to the cabin while the ship sailed along. Ed had visited a few times, bringing him food. At one point he managed to get him on deck and watch the sea as they sailed through it.

“To be honest, when they sent you to observe the new king, they didn’t mean get _that_ close to him.”

If his heart wasn’t nearly so broken, he might have laughed. Maybe even giggled. But all he could manage was a shrug as he continued to look out into the never-ending sea, his expression never changing.

Ed put a hand on his shoulder. “Harry,” he said gently, “you’ll find someone else. There’s thousands of men out there. You’ll forget about him soon.”

Harry’s lips switched. “How could you replace the sun?” he answered hoarsely as he shook his head. “You can’t replace the sun. A piece of the sun in the sky in living on earth, and there’s no replacing that. I will never replace that.”

After Harry had left to his cabin, Lord Bradford glanced at Lord Sheeran. “You should have seen the way they looked at each other, Ed. There was nothing like it. And it’s going to take him a long time to recover.”

***

Harry arrived at court after a few days of travel. He was summoned by King James the next day.

“You spent a great deal of time in France, Lord Styles. How was your trip?”

“It was the most pleasant, Your Grace. I thank you again with trusting me in such a position.”

The King nodded along. “Do you have anything to report?”

“He is a fine king, and will become an even greater one in due time. He loves his people, puts France before anything else, and a powerful presence everywhere he goes.”

“Is that so?” Harry nodded in response. “Well then. I shall reconsider the position we have with France.”

“I advise your majesty to be on good terms with France and her King. He may be young, but he is wise beyond his years and will no doubt use that to make France flourish,” he paused. “But can I ask for one thing, Your Grace?”

“Anything, my boy! You have served your country well and deserve to have your wishes met.”

Harry gave a small smile, “All I ask is that you never send me to France again. As much as I enjoyed it, I would rather keep it alive with my fond memories rather than visit again.”

The King nodded, “Very well. I find it odd, but I shall grant you that.”

***

Harry rode in the carriage on his way to Hartfield Castle. It had been months since he saw Lauren, and was sure she had heard of the rumors of him in France. He wasn’t ashamed, but he had never thought of her in all his time at Versailles despite her being a good friend of his.

He had met Mother Augusta earlier in the day. She was tall and nearly towered over him, but he would not be threatened so easily. In her nuns attire, she sat at her desk in the convent’s meeting room.

“Why did you decide to enforce the marriage pact so suddenly, Mother?”

“I heard of the rumors between you and that king from France,” she said as he shook her head. “I cannot have you marrying a man, and it seemed right to finally allow you to marry Lauren.”

“A man? That’s what you have a problem with? The times have changed, Mother, the church now allows people like me to marry.”

She shook her head. “The church may be swindled into believing such nonsense, but I can see through that. Marriage is between a man and a woman, and that is what you shall have.”

His face hardened. “You truly want me miserable,” he spat as he left the room.

Now he was on his way to visit Lady Jauregui. Once he made it through the door, he waited in his seat as a servant went to fetch her. She entered the room and smiled at him. He noticed she hadn’t changed much in the past few months. Her ebony hair was flowing over a navy gown that accentuated her figure.

“Lord Harry Styles, I thought I would never see you again,” she said with a small smile as she curtsied.

“What makes you say that, your ladyship?” he asked as he rose from his bow.

“I’m not going to act like I haven’t heard the rumors, Harry. No one has been openly gossiping about you, but there’s enough whispers here and there from the French guests to know what’s happening.”

Harry swallowed. “What exactly have you heard?”

Lauren smiled, “well as one of the French duchesses put it, ‘an English rose has found it’s way into the heart of the French Sun,’” she said in the best French accent she could muster.  

Tears began to form in his eyes. He turned his head to hide them.

“Did you believe that?” he asked shakily.

“Well, now that I see a seared rose in front of me, I do not see how it could have been false.”

Harry fell back into the couch and started to sob.

“I love him, Lauren. I love him so much it hurts. I’d rather die than feel this.” He said in between broken sobs.

Lauren rushed over to sit beside him as she gathered him into her arms. She softly petted his head as she allowed him to sob.

“So it’s true then? You fell for the King of France?” she managed to ask after his sobs quieted.

He wiped his eyes with a handkerchief as he nodded. “Yes. I didn’t mean to, but I did.”

He began to give a condensed version of their story, from their first dance at the masquerade to his coronation to their first ‘I love you’s’.

“I can’t marry you, Lauren.” He said once he finished. “I just can’t.”

She scoffed. “Of course you can’t. You are so gone for this man that I cannot even imagine you marrying anyone but him.”

Harry nodded, “Then what are we going to do?”

She smiled. “Well, even if you hadn’t come back with the love affair of the century, I still wouldn’t have married you. Partly because I have only ever considered you my brother, and mostly because, I am already engaged to someone else.”

He looked up. “What?”

“I haven’t really told anyone this, so I’m trusting you with this secrecy. I have been courting this wonderful lady. She’s so beautiful and every time I see her I just forget about the rest and just want to be curled up next to her every day.”

Harry was left speechless. Suddenly Lauren’s instance over the years of never being left alone with a man, yet eagerly pairing up with women under the guise of chastity made a lot more sense.

“She’s also a pirate.”

Harry jaw dropped. “Lauren, a pirate? You couldn’t have found a respectable lady to seduce?”

She pouted. “Excuse me, Mr. ‘Fell in Love With the French King’, she is a respectable lady!”

His shoulders fell a bit. “You’re right; I have no room to judge. But just because I made a stupid mistake doesn’t mean you should too!”

“Who said either of us made a stupid mistake, sweet?”

He stayed silent as he looked down at his hands.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but it seems like you’ve experienced the love that Shakespeare wrote about. You were able to feel something very few people ever get to feel in their lives.”

He nodded. “I know, but the wound still feel very fresh. Why don’t you tell me about your soon to be wife?”

She allowed the subject change. “I met her two years ago actually, and we’ve been in love ever since.”

Harry thought for a moment. “Lauren, two years ago you were studying in a convent in Spain for a year. Was she a nun when you met her?”

She blushed. “No, she wasn’t.”

“Then how the hell did you meet a pirate lord in a convent?”

“Well I didn’t mean to. She thought she was in a brothel.”

Harry sat up a little straighter in his chair. “That still doesn’t answer how that had anything to do with you.”

“Well when she got in and realized where she was she needed help escaping. The other nuns didn’t know she was there, so I put a robe on her and tried to get her out of there. But those nuns managed to lock every entrance out of there, so I had to hide her in my room. She found out I fancied girls as well, and one thing lead to another…. well now she wants to marry me!”

Harry laughed for the first time in ages. “Out of all the things I came home to, you planning to marry a pirate lord is the last thing I expected.”

She giggled. “It’s what love makes you do, but we do need your help on helping me escape.”

“Just tell me what I need to do.”

“I already wrote Lucy a letter. You are to get them into the castle without any of the guards seeing.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll do whatever you tell me. I’m so happy you found someone to love.”

She sighed happily. “I know. Isn’t the feeling amazing?”

Harry’s smile fell as he looked down at his missing ring. Before he left, he made sure to leave the ring in his chamber. He had trouble taking the ring when Louis still loved him, but he could not bare to keep it now that he was hated.

“Yes. It truly did.”

***

Harry glanced down the hallway as he closed his door. Seeing no guards around, he continued until he reached the secret stairwell that lead to the outside.

Once he made it to the edge of the forest, he whistled the tune Lauren had taught him. 

The three hooded figures appeared behind the trees and walked towards him. They reached up to remove their hoods. The one in the middle was revealed first. She had long brown hair that almost reached her waist. An orange bandana was tied around her head, and Harry noticed the piercing she had on her nose.

“Lucy, I presume?”

She smiled. “You presume correctly, darling. And you must be Lord Styles?”

He returned the gesture. “I am. A pleasure to meet you.”

The figures behind them removed their hoods as well.

Lucy turned to the one on her left, the tallest of them all. “This is Dinah, my first lieutenant.”

She turned to the other girl next to her. “And this is Normani, my first mate.”

Both women smiled as Harry bowed to them both.

“Follow me please.”

“So you’re the one my Lauren has been engaged to all these years.” Lucy started to say as they went up the stairs.

“To be honest I always forgot that I was engaged to her. It was done when we were so young, and apparently, a dying wish for both our families before they passed,” he paused, “I am glad she has found someone to spend the rest of her life with and it is someone she truly loves.”

“When she sent that urgent letter, I knew I had to do something. Thank you for helping us.” Lucy answered.

They finally found the room they were looked for, and Harry held the door while they all went inside.

“Lucy?”

“ _Mi bella_!” Lucy squealed as Lauren ran into her open arms.

They stood there embracing, and as much as Harry wanted it to get awkward, he watched fondly as he saw another pair of souls find happiness with each other.

“Oh thank you, Harry!” Lauren said as she hugged him, “I can never thank you enough for this. I will miss you.”

“And not Ed?” he laughed.

“Oh Ed is still going to visit me in Spain! He said when he needs inspiration he’ll join us in our villa. You should visit as well!”

Harry laughed. “I’ll try to. Now you all better be going before the guards find out you are here.”

Harry watched as they rode away in their horses after they made their way outside again. Lauren is going to spend the rest of her life with her love, and he selfishly wished he got to do the same.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis was invited to visit the Spanish King, and despite his protests, his family and advisors immediately accepted the invitation.

“You need to get out and distract yourself. I know your heart is still breaking, but remember: you are also running a country,” his mother had told him. And that is how he ended up here.

“Captain Payne if you don’t mind giving me my itinerary,” he said as he downed another glass of wine.

“Yes, Your Grace, I have it right here.”

“Oh blast,” Niall whispered as Louis turned to him.

“What?” Louis asked as he tried to follow Niall’s line of vision. A dark-haired woman with ivory skin had entered the room with two ladies behind her.

“Why do you look like you’ve just seen a ghost, Niall?”

“That’s Lady Jauregui.”

When Louis didn’t react, Niall shook his head. “Her given name is Lauren. She lived in England.  She’s recently married.”

Louis froze. It was _that_ Lauren. And she was married. As in married to Harry. Is Harry here? He can’t face him. Not so suddenly and without warning. He started to panic.

“Are you sure she’s married?” Louis asked with a hint of hope, “Do you see a wedding band on her finger?”

“I can’t see her hand from here,” he turned to Bressie. “Can you go find out for me, darling?”

Bressie nodded and walked towards her. Louis and Niall turned away and pretended to be in deep conversation in case she suspected of them.

After a few moments, Bressie came back. “I introduced myself and kissed her hand in greeting.” He said.

“And?” Louis asked earnestly.

Bressie shook his head slowly. “She has a wedding band on.”

“Niall, get me out of here. I can’t face him. I can’t,” he whispered harshly.

Niall pulled him to the balcony that was overlooking the lake.

Louis took deep breaths as he tried to concentrate on the moving water.

“Stay here. I’m going to get you a glass of wine or something.”

Louis nodded as he continued to take deep breaths. He looked down as the ruby ring on his ring finger glistened in the late sunshine. He nearly made his knuckles white by holding tightly onto the bannister.

“Your Majesty?” came a voice from the doorway.

Louis turned to find Lady Jauregui standing there. She was dressed in a red satin gown, and he had to admit she was one of the loveliest women he had ever seen.

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” she said as she curtsied, “but I saw you come out here and I thought it was an opportune time to speak with you.”

Louis nodded. “Lady Jauregui, is it? Or should I... um… call you Lady Styles?”

She frowned.  “Why on earth would you call me Lady Styles, Your Majesty? Did you not know?”

“Know what?”

“The marriage never took place, Your Grace.”

_No. Noo. Did something happen to Harry. Oh god no please let him be alive._

“Please tell me Harry is not dead,” he said in a small voice. It wasn’t even a question. It was more of a demand.

“Oh no! No he is perfectly alive and well the last time I heard from him. I thought you would have received word on what had happened.”

He shook his head. He couldn’t really speak at the moment.

“Well when Harry arrived in England we both knew that we didn’t want this marriage to happen. And I had already set a plan in motion which he helped me execute. You see, like his, my heart was already taken by someone else.”

She paused as Louis’ breath hitched.

“We only loved each other as friends. I wanted to be with Lucy the rest of my life. So, I was planning an escape whether or not Harry wanted to marry me.  Luckily he helped us do it.”

“Lucy?”

She smiled softly as she began to play with her wedding band. “She’s my wife.”

Louis’ mind seemed to go blank. Lauren was married, but not to Harry. Harry is still free. The wedding never took place. Harry is still free. The wedding band is not something he gave her.  Harry is still free. Somewhere in the world, Lord Styles remains unwed. His Harry is still free.

He hurried to collect himself. “I offer you my sincerest congratulations on your recent marriage then, Lady Jauregui.” He said with a smile.

She grinned in return. “Thank you, Your Grace.”

“Are you here with anyone? Is Lucy not here?”

She smiled sadly. “No, she’s been away at sea for a few weeks. But her letters keep me company. In the mean time, I have my ladies with me.”

“Lady Brooke. She’s an old friend from Spain, and decided to join me here at court while Lucy was away. Oh-” she looked towards the doorway as some footmen appeared, “it seems our carriage has arrived to take us back to the villa.”

“I wish you a safe journey home,” he smiled as he bowed.

“Oh thank you, Your Grace,” she said as she rose from her curtsy, “One more thing, Your Majesty: I grew up with Harry, and I’ve seen the men he used to be with. You weren’t even in front of him, but I never saw so much love in his eyes when I had him to describe you. He truly loves you. If that’s how he was without even being near you, I cannot imagine what it must have been like seeing you two together.”

***

“Harry isn’t married.” Louis said in a loud whisper. He nearly tripped over himself as he tried to find Lord Horan in the large room.

Niall nearly snapped his neck to look at him. “What do you mean he’s not married?”

“I just met Lady Jauregui. She said the marriage never took place and that he is still in England. He-he helped fake her kidnapping and afterwards she moved here to Spain to live with her wife in a remote villa.”

“So the marriage never even took place?”

Louis shook his head.

“What a relief,” Niall breathed out. He looked over at the King. “You don’t seem happy by that, Louis.”

“I just…” he paused as his brows furrowed even more. “why didn’t Harry come back to France if he’s unattached now?”

“Well you did tell him to never come back after they came to take him.”

“Doesn’t mean he had to listen to me,” he mumbled.

***

They arrived in France a week later. Queen Johannah gave him a warm hug once he entered the palace.

“Oh, son, I am so happy you are home.”

He kissed both of her cheeks. “As am I, mother. How is your health?”

“I can’t complain. I know you must be tired from your journey, but please join your sisters and I for a private dinner in my apartments. We had them make your favorite dishes.”

Louis had to admit he was looking forward to a bath and then sleeping for as long as his body needed in his feathered bed.

“Of course I will. Let me change out of this outfit and I shall meet you there shortly.”

When he walked into his room, he found Niall sitting on one of the sofas.

“There you are! Liam told me to wait here since this would be the best place to find you and yet I’ve been sitting here for half an hour.”

“You should have told me you wanted to speak with me.” He said as he began to pull off his shirt. “What’s wrong?”

“So are you going to write to Harry?”

Louis paused. “I don’t know.” He pulled out a charcoal colored vest from his wardrobe and flung it on the bed.

“Louis! He is still unmarried! His duty to Lauren is undone, he’s free!”

Even though Louis’ back was turned to him, Niall’s exasperation was nearly tangible.

“Then why didn’t he write to tell me that?” he snapped. “It was his fault all of this happened in the first place.”

“Louis, you and I both know he genuinely forgot he was ever engaged. He does not seem the type to be leading you on while knowing he had to go back to marry someone else.”

“I don’t care. If he wants me than he can come here to ask.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “How can he when you explicitly told him not to come back?”

Louis groaned. “I don’t know! Right now I just want to have a quiet dinner with my family. I’ll deal with this later.”

He walked out of the room before Niall could reply.

***

“Niall, where the hell are you going?”

“I just received word that I have a cousin in Ireland that needs some help. I’m going to visit for a fortnight or so.”

Captain Payne shook his head as he saw the Irishman walk out of the room. “This won’t end well,” he mumbled to himself, knowing exactly where he was headed.

He made his way to Louis’ rooms.

“I have some news, Your Grace.”

“About what?” he said as he continued to write his letter.

“About the man who tried to murder Lord Styles.”

He looked up quickly. “Did you find him?”

“A short answer: yes. But he was dead by the time we were able to find him.”

Louis frowned. “What happened?”

“Apparently, he had been bragging in a bar about how he almost killed the King’s lover. He called him a filthy Protestant and blamed him for making his King a lover of men when in reality you only love to fuck women. What he didn’t know is that your supporters who knew about your relationship with Lord Styles were in that tavern, and had told him to quiet down.  He wouldn’t, and continued to spill his nonsense. They challenged him to a duel, and the idiot accepted to do it then and there. One of your supporters turned out to be an expert marksman, and killed him instantly.”

Louis shook his head. “I am glad to know not all my subjects would hate me for being with Harry. After hearing the whispers at court about him, it made me uneasy to even be around those people. How could they hate Harry? Everyone he meets he charms. Besides, their ruler loves, adores, and fucks men. And I’m in love with one. If they have a problem with that, they are free to leave France.”

The Captain smiled. “And I could not be prouder to serve under you, Your Grace.”

***

Niall waited patiently as he sat on the bench. He looked around the room he was told to wait.  The castle had barely looked lived in. It looked clean, but there barely a sign of life. No eccentric paintings, no mirrors that with the right angle gave light to places that were so dark before. He didn’t realize how special Versailles was in its decoration until now.

“Niall? Is that really you?” came a deep voice from the door way.

Niall turned to find Harry looking at him as if he had seen a ghost.

He smiled as he walked towards the stunned man.

“What are you doing here of all places?” Harry asked as he grabbed him to into a hug.

Niall chuckled as he answered, “I am on a pretend trip to Ireland. I thought I could go visit a friend on the way there.”

“Pretend trip? You’re not going there?”

Niall sat back down. “No. I here on business of the king, and that focuses solely on you.”

Harry frowned slightly, “He sent you here?”

“No, I came on my own accord. He thinks I’m visiting a distant relative in Ireland.”

“Then why are you here, Niall?”

“We heard about your nonexistent marriage.”

“How?”

“We met Lady Jauregui in Madrid. She told Louis what had happened.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “She talked to Louis?”

“Yes. I spotted her and when Louis realized it was her, he thought you would be with her and started to – well – panic. She came and found him anyways and explained everything.”

“Oh,” Harry said. He looked down at his hands and started to play with the rings.

“You need to come back, Harry. I hate to say this, but I think he didn’t look this bad after his father died.”

He saw a tear slip down his cheek. “Please don’t say that,” he whispered, still not looking up.

“It’s true. He thinks you decided not to come back, and I think he’s feeling even worse now. Please come back with me. You know you belong with him.”

All Harry could do was stare at his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis sat in the middle of his bed with his elbows over his knees. He stared at the fire as he remembered the events of the past year. This time last year, his father had already been ill for months in the sick bed. He had tried to make the Christmas season as festive as possible, but his mind had been in other places. They knew the Cardinal was about to die, and that meant he would officially become King.

He had found love barely into his rule. A curly haired man with emerald eyes that just managed to pierce his soul had walked in and out of his life. His first love. His only love.

He walked over to the curtains and opened them. A light snow fall had begun, glazing the garden with its white haze. He had asked for the dressing ceremony to be cancelled. It was his birthday, and he wanted to do what he wanted for once.

At 6 o clock sharp, Liam walked in with a few of his servants.

“Happy birthday, Your Majesty. Your ball preparations are going splendidly this morning, and we expect a grand event in the evening.”

Louis attempted to smile at the news. “Thank you, Captain Payne.”

Liam went over to hug him. “I really hope you enjoy yourself today. I want to see you happy.”

“I’m going to mass this morning, will you join?”

“I have to um- take care of some things for tonight, Your Grace.”

Louis frowned, “You have been planning this for a month already! What more could you have to do?”

“Zayn.” Niall said as he walked into the room.

Liam started to cough as Louis looked over at him.

“What?” Niall replied. “You seem to forget my room’s are next to Zayn’s. Though I would be worried about the state of your relationship. As I passed by there he sounded like someone else was fucking him and since you are standing right here…”

Liam shook his head “No he’s just playing with-“ he clapped a hand over his mouth before he finished.

“That is more information than I needed, Liam.” Louis grumbled. “As I said, I’m going to Mass. I will see you all later.”

***

The priest began the sermon from below, but Louis tuned out of it as he kneeled in front of his private altar. He placed his elbows on the railing, his knees being cushioned by the velvet pillows around it. He clasped his hands together, and began to go pray aloud.

“Heavenly Father, I ask you to bring happiness to my family. Keep them healthy for years to come and let them live prosperous lives. I ask for wealth for France, for there is no other country that deserves it more. As for my heart,” he paused as he took a breath, “I ask you to heal it in any way you can. It has been months but the wound still burns. I do not know why you brought him into my life only to take him away, but my heart is his now. Even after everything, it’s still his.”

He felt a tear stream down his cheek. He sniffed as he rested his forehead against his thumbs.

“Please!” he sobbed. “I want to forget him. I want him out of my heart! It hurts and hurts and hurts. He is the love of my life and you just took him away from me. I know you cannot be this cruel, so I beg of you, please give me someone else to love. Someone to fill this hole in the shape of him that lines my heart. Find me somebody to love. I want to feel _alive_ again. I want to feel another man’s lips on mine and vow to love him forever. I want to feel him take the air out of my lungs. I want to remember how good it feels to be wrapped up my love’s arms. I want-”

He paused to wipe his nose with his sleeve. _I want Harry back._

“I want my heartbeat back. I just want my heart back. I want it back from him,” more tears flowed down his cheeks as he pleaded. “ _Please_.”

His head bent down and soft sobs began to shake through his body. After a while, they softened and he felt ready to leave. He crossed himself and stood. The candles continued to burn, crackling in the silence of the room.

“Father Mazarin, help me. Do something if you can. I just can’t live with this pain. I know you couldn’t have lived to see this but,” he looked down towards his ruby ring, “I wish you were here.”

***

“My birthday present for you will best be saved for last, Your Grace. I’ll let you know when it arrives.”

The ball had started an hour ago, and as much as Louis wanted to enjoy it, he decided to stand off to the side rather than mingle with the guests. He smiled here and there, but most of the courtiers noted the change in mood from all those months ago.

Louis frowned. “Arrives? What on earth have you given me, Niall?”

Niall looked out of the corner of his eye to see Liam giving him a nod.

“Actually never mind. Louis, I want to show you your present now.”

He tried to turn towards the room. “But the guests…”

“Everyone is swimming in liquor. No one will notice you’re gone. Besides I told Liam to stall if anyone asks for you.”

He brought him to the Queen’s Library and opened the door. Louis stepped in and turned to see Niall, but instead found the door shut in his face.

“What the-“

“Happy birthday, _mon soleil_ ,” came an all too familiar voice from across the room.

Louis froze.

“Harry…” he slowly breathed out as he turned.

Standing at the far end of the room was his rose.  The rose he had given his heart to.

They stared at each other from afar, neither daring to move. Harry saw the dark circles underneath the King’s eyes, and noticed a certain light was no longer in the eyes he fell in love with. Louis was still trying to process that he was standing right in front of him. Not somewhere in England, not anywhere else in France, here in the library when they first became intimate. He felt the anger flare up as he remembered why they weren’t together anymore.

“You couldn’t even write a letter?” Louis blurted out.

“You told me never to come here again, Louis,” he said as he shook his head, “a letter would have been out of the question as well.”

Louis took a step forward, “You still could have tried,” he challenged.

Harry took two steps forward. “Pour my heart out in a letter and for what? For you to ignore it and leave me feeling even more miserable?”

“I would have written back.”

“I don’t believe that,” he paused. “But I’m not here to fight with you.”

He pulled out a rectangular box from his jacket and handed it to the King.

Louis eyed it while taking it.

“You sound like you are here to fight with me,” he murmured. 

“Just open the box, Louis.”

He opened the beautifully carved box to find a jewel encrusted dagger.

“Harry, what is this for?”

“A gift. To remember me by. You can throw it away or stab me with it. I don’t care. I am not going back to England. I sold all my property and plan to start anew. Maybe go to America… but before I go I need to see you one more time so I could tell you something.”

Harry knelt down on one knee as he took the King’s hands between his own.

“What I had with you those all those months ago, was just… happiness. I have never been so happy in my life. My life in England was agreeable but, I- I knew from the day I spun you around without even knowing who you were that you were special.” He kissed his knuckles.

“I’m all yours, if you’ll have me. If you don’t, at least I have gone through life knowing what it is to be loved and to be in love; truly, madly, deeply in love.”

At last Louis spoke, “so you are for sure not married?”

“I have yet to wear a wedding band,” he replied as he showed his hand.

The King gulped. “And you have no other…. Commitments?”

“None. My heart still remains yours. Even if you don’t want it.”

Louis let out a sob as he sank down to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man’s neck. Harry immediately wrapped himself around him to hold him tighter.

“I missed you so much, Harry,” he said in between sobs, “please don’t ever leave me again. This time I might die from the pain.”

“No no no,” Harry whispered harshly against his neck, “I’m never letting you go, my love. Never. But, before I forget, can you please stand up again?”

Louis wiped his nose with his sleeve as he began to stand. “Why?”

“I wanted to ask you like this,” he answered as he took both of Louis’ hands and brought them to his lips.

“Ask me what?”

“Will you marry me? I promise to love you until the end of our days and never leave your side.”

Louis nearly toppled the man as he rushed down to kiss him again. Eventually he found himself straddling him and gently took his face in his hands.

“Yes. Yes. Yes!” Louis cried as he began to pepper his cheeks with kisses.

Harry brought his hands around and cupped his ass as he squeezed a cheek.

“God, I missed you. I missed you so much.” He sighed as he nuzzled his neck. “I’m going to love you so good.”

Louis grinned, “Can you love me in bed?” He started to grind against his crotch. “My other head wasn’t as mad at you as I was, and he really missed you.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “I missed him too.” He gave him another kiss. “I’ll make up for all these months I haven’t had him in my mouth.”

“Well you can start tonight.” Louis said very sweetly.

“You’re that eager to have me in bed already?” Harry giggled.

Louis shuffled off of him and began to stand. “I missed all of you, Harry, and that includes you in bed.”

He offered his hand out. Harry took it and stood up.

“Don’t you want to go back to your party, at least? I can wait in you room while you’re there.”

“Do you really think I would rather be mingling with drunks rather than cuddling with the love of my life?”

Harry blushed. “I just didn’t want to keep you from anything important.”

“You are important, love.” He softly kissed his cheek. “Now please, I need to be in you.”

They nearly ran to his room, and began to throw off their clothing.

When they were finally bare, Harry gathered Louis up in his arms and kissed him hard.

“I missed your skin on mine,” Harry whispered against his lips.

“I missed your heat.” Louis murmured back. “My bed has been so cold without you.”

“My heart was so cold without you. It feels so good to have you in my arms again, _mon soleil_.”

Louis placed both of his palms on Harry’s chest. He closed his eyes as he felt the steady heartbeat of his love.

“It still beats for you. Always has. No matter who you love, it will always be yours.” He heard Harry say. Louis opened his eyes and found him staring down where he was touching him.

“ _Ma rose_ ,” he said softly, “I will never love anyone like you. My heart still beats to yours. I only feel alive when it feels you near.”

Harry leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. “As do I, love. I want to be so close to you that your handprints are left on my soul. Every part of me is yours, Louis, everything.”

The King whimpered. “Please take me to bed. I can’t stand being this close to you and not being in you after so long.”

Harry took his hand in his and walked them over to the bed.

They slowly made love long into the night, with neither of them being able to keep their hands off one another. Sometimes their thrusts became urgent, remembering how much they had missed in the past months, but other times they slowly fucked into each other, basking in the way they made the other one fall apart.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, and for the first time in months, they both went to sleep soundly.

***

The other couples watched as the King and his Prince ran down the hall together, laughing in their rush to be alone.

“He forgave him.” The Captain said softly.

“I told you he would,” Lord Malik said as he nudged him. “They were both too stubborn. But it all worked out.”

Niall was sobbing on Bressie’s shoulder.

“They made up,” he hiccupped, “They actually made up and now the King will finally have a husband! There’s going to be a wedding!”

“How much has he had to drink?” Liam asked Lord Breslin.

“A wedding!”

“About four cups, but that was just as he was standing at the door trying to hear their conversation,” Bressie looked down at his weeping husband. “I’m pretty sure he had more before, though. But he was the one who brought Harry back here, so he gets to celebrate the most.”

“We still have ours to plan,” Zayn whispered to the Captain.

“I know it may not have been proper then, but my heart did leap back when you said we would be together, as a Muslim and Catholic. I’ve been thinking of that ever since.”

His fiancé smiled. “We can have both ceremonies if you like. One in my tradition and one in yours.”

The Captain leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I would love that. The more ceremonies, the more ways I get to declare my love for you.”

After they helped Bressie pick up Niall from the floor after he passed out, the couples went back to their rooms, happy that the Sun was to shine again.

***

The wedding was planned for New Year’s Eve.

After announcing their engagement to the Court, everyone started to question when the wedding was going to be. They decided to hold the ceremony during the New Year’s festivities, since the entire Court was already invited and dressed for the occasion.

They said their vows while the night was illuminated with fireworks. Their hands were joined in front of them as they face each other.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Harry announced as he slipped a rose ring onto the Kings finger. It glimmered in the fire light from the nearby torches.

“And with this ring, I thee wed,” Louis repeated as he slipped a sun ring onto the Englishman’s finer. The golden emblem twinkled as a firework exploded above them.

“Do you take Louis to be your wedded husband?” the priest asked.

Harry smiled as he saw a green firework burst in the air and illuminate its glow onto Louis’ face.

“I do.” He replied.

“And do you, Louis, take Harry to be your wedded husband?”

A firework exploded again, and the blue starlight washed over Harry’s face as Louis watched him intently.

“I do!” he replied.

Louis felt Harry squeeze his hands and Louis squeezed them harder in return.

“I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom!”

Louis took Harry’s face between his hands and kissed him hard. Harry moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his husband to bring him closer.

A bright golden firework exploded above them, and the broken bits rained down on them as they continued to kiss.

“I love you, Harry,” he whispered against his lips.

“I love you, Louis,” he answered as he rubbed their noses together.

“And you will always be my home, _mon soleil_.”

“And you will always be my heart, my rose.”


	15. Epilogue

**1656**

“Run!” the little girl squealed as she chased after her father with a feather.

Louis ran towards the other end of the room and looked back to see the little toddler trying to catch up. Her little legs hobbled to keep up as he got further away.

“I have nowhere to go!” he gasped when he reached the wall. “What shall I do?”

Harry suddenly swooped the girl from the ground and raised her above his head. “No worries, my King, I shall save you!”

The little girl was now bubbling with laughter. “Silly, daddy! I want to tickle!”

“Now, Rosie, you know better than to chase your father with a feather! He is very ticklish!” he said as he tried to sound serious.

She eagerly nodded, “Yes! Tickle!”

Louis chuckled as Harry put her down between them. “She is clearly your daughter, my prince. Uses other’s weak spots for her own enjoyment.”

Harry lowered his voice as he leaned closer, “Only when you’re in my bed.”

Louis felt his face flush. “Stop that!” he hissed as he nodded towards their daughter, “She might hear!”

“I did!”

They looked down to find her staring up at them with a wide grin.

“What did you hear, baby?” Louis asked as he narrowed his eyes at his husband.

Rosamund covered her mouth with her little palms as she giggled. “You tickle Papa in bed, Daddy!”

Harry burst out laughing as he saw Louis blush harder. He bent over to pick her up.

“You never cease to make us laugh, Rosie,” he chuckled as he brought her up to their height, “Now when I put you down, I want to chase Papa as fast as you can okay?”

She nodded furiously. “I will!”

Louis reached out and tucked a chocolate curl behind her ear. “Always making Papa’s life harder, aren’t you two?”

Rosamund had come into their lives about a year after they married. The pair was making visits across the country to look for more ways to help the poor, and along the way they stopped at an orphanage.

A one year old girl stood behind one of the directors, peering out as she observed the King and his Prince. She had the clearest blue eyes Harry had ever seen, and as Louis was in deep conversation with the director, Harry decided to wave at the little girl. Her eyes widened and she hid back behind the dress. After a few seconds, her little head emerged again, and Harry pondered over what to give her.

He reached inside the basket he was carrying and pulled out a single rose. He knelt down to be at her eye level and plucked a petal off of the flower. He held it in his palm as he showed it to the girl.

She hesitated, but made her way around the skirt and toddled to his hand. With a single finger, she touched the petal. She smiled and took it from his hand. The petal sat delicately in between her hands as she stared intently at it.

“That’s a rose,” he said gently.

“Rose?” came the little voice.

The director suddenly stopped talking. “Did she just say something?”

Harry shot up to stand at his height again, and gave himself a head rush.

“Yes, I-um,” he looked nervously over at Louis, “She said ‘rose’. I gave her a petal from one.”

The director looked down at the little girl who was still looking at the rose petal.

“She’s never spoken before,” she said softly. “That’s the first word she’s ever said.”

Harry’s eyes locked on Louis’. “Her first word was rose.”

Suddenly the little girl toddled over and attached herself to Louis’ leg.

“Oh, Your Majesty, I am so sorry-“ the director said as she bent over to try to pull her off.

“No!” Louis said a little more forcefully than he intended.

He cleared his throat. “She doesn’t bother me,” he said as he bent over and picked her up in his arms. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder and fluttered her eyes shut.

The director stood there mouth agape.

“I- I’m so sorry, Your Grace, but she has never done that with any of our visitors before.”

“Do you know where she came from?” Louis murmured as he smoothed his hand down her back.

The director shook her head. “She was left in a basket near out front door when she must have been no more than three months old. A note that came with her said she was born on New Years Day, but I don’t know how truthful that is. The poor thing could not stop crying when we found her, and she still has trouble getting to sleep sometimes.”

“New Years,” Harry said slowly as he shared a look with Louis. He reached over and brushed one of her curls out of her face. “She looks so peaceful right now.” He whispered. His eyes then took in how tender Louis looked while holding her. Suddenly he felt tears spring in his eyes.

“Can she be ours?” Harry thought aloud.

He locked eyes with Louis. He felt a conversation happening between their eyes. Are they ready to become fathers? What would Queen Johannah say? Were they ready for a child so young?

“Yes.” Louis said firmly. He turned towards the director. “Can we take her?”

She clasped a hand over her mouth. “Oh, Your Majesty! Are you sure?”

He turned to Harry and saw a tear run down his cheek as he continued to stare at the child in his arms.

“It’s all we need, my lady. She needs to be ours.” He turned back to look at her. “I shall be donating a generous sum of money to this orphanage as gratitude for finding our new daughter. We did not come here with the intention of adopting someone but,” he looked down at the sleeping child, “it seems she already knew.”

Harry took a blanket from her crib and placed it over her in his arms. He led Louis to the carriage and prepared for the ride home.

“Can I hold her?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “Just help me hold her head so we don’t wake her.”

It was now Louis’ turn to watch Harry with their child. Their child. It sent a thrill through his heart just saying those words through his own mind.

“What should we name her?” he whispered.

“I kind of had one in mind, my love.”

“Already?”

Harry smiled softly. “Well, she helped.”

“What is it?”

“Rosamund.”

Louis felt his heart leap through his chest again. “Because of her first word?”

“And yours too.”

The King smiled softly. “And she was born on New Years. Someone knew this child belonged to us.”

They arrived at the palace that night happier than they have ever been.

Harry grinned at the giggling child in his arms, “It’s because we love you, _mon soleil_. Right, baby?”

“Are you really playing in the Hall of Mirrors?” came a voice from the doorway.

They both turned to find Zayn standing there with his son by his side. The dark-haired child yawned rubbing his eye with a closed fist. His other hand was holding on to Liam’s, who was looking down fondly at his son.

Fahd was an orphan from the Ottoman Empire, and Zayn had brought him along after his final trip there. He had taken Captain Payne along with him, since Liam had never visited before, and one day Zayn came back to find his husband playing cards with a small boy, and losing.

Liam explained how he had been walking through the market by himself, and the boy started to follow him home. The boy asked if he had any sweets after he ate some bread and cheese the Captain gave him, and Liam said he would give him some only if he played and won at cards. What Liam didn’t know was that the boy was a champion card player in his friend group, and beat Liam with ease.

After spending a month playing with him all day, they found out Fahd was being raised by his aunt who had seven kids of her own. They visited her and brought her baskets of food every day, but they finally got around to asking if they could take Fahd with them. She agreed after seeing how attached she had become to the husbands, and they left the country as parents.

They brought the boy back with them a few months ago, and they’ve enjoyed being fathers to the lively boy ever since.

“At least they’re not splashing each other in the fountains again,” a voice came from the other side of the hall.

They all turned to see a red headed girl approaching them, flanked on either side with her two fathers.

“You can’t blame them when they all seem to have a childlike mentality like your other father, Clarice.” Bressie said.

Niall stopped in his tracks and smacked Bressie’s arm.

“I am not a child!” Lord Horan hissed. His husband took his hand and continued to pull them towards the group.

“Yes you are, but I still love you,” he said.

“Same here, Papa.”

Clarice came into their lives very suddenly two years ago. Niall and Bressie had gone on a trip to Ireland to visit Bressie’s family. The visited an orphanage his cousin had been donating to for a few years. Once there, they met a red headed girl. His cousin had said she was orphaned when she was five years ago after her father died, and at ten years old no family was willing to adopt an older child. All she would do is sit by the window and look solemnly towards the empty fields.

Niall made it his mission to make her smile, and after a few hours of talking with her, they made the decision to bring her back with them to Versailles. She wept in joy after she realized she was going to have a family again.

All three families were now standing in the Hall of Mirrors. Their love for each other was almost tangible enough to see the mirrors reflect it across the large hallway.

“We have come to announce that dinner is served,” Niall said as he put an arm around Clarice, “and we are all needed in the dining hall.”

Once food was mentioned, Rosamund squealed and made a dash towards the entrance, with Fahd and Clarice running after her. The fathers laughed as they did their best to keep up with them, each husband walking along with their partner.  

***

“Now, Rosamund, place it over the marble plate as I showed you before.” Harry told her.

The little girl nodded as she placed the rose over the grave marker.

“Where is your Papa now, Papa?” she asked as he looked up to Louis.

He let out a sigh as he leaned onto Harry’s shoulder.

“He’s watching us from above, darling. He would have loved to have met you, but the heavens called his presence first, and now he gets to enjoy seeing you grow from the clouds.”

Rosamund nodded as she looked up to the sky. “Can you hold me, Daddy?”

Harry bent over and lifted her up into his arms. “What now, my sweet?”

“I want to make sure Papa Mazarin can see me. I want him to see my new dress.”

They had a navy velvet dress made for her, and the small girl could not wait to show it off to everyone. The Kings father would be no exception.

Louis laughed as he hugged both of them in his arms. “You are truly a gift to us, Rosie.” He said as he placed a kiss on her head.

He looked into Harry’s eyes. “I’ll never thank King James enough for sending you to me when he did, _ma rose_.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Harry holding Rosie.

Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. “He truly sent me home, _mon soleil_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it enough [here](http://goldbootsandvans.tumblr.com/post/168155874068/coeur-du-soleil-by-messofgorgeouschaos-48k-the) is the fic post for if you want to reblog :)


End file.
